


Hockey Hugging

by bblgumbby, D_Human23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Sex, Angst, Body mod/genital piercing, Coming of Age, Daddy Kink, Dom Remus Lupin, Family Issues, Fighting, Fluff, Found Family, Hockey AU, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Leaving abusive family behind for green pastures, M/M, Oral Sex, Remus is also a hockey player, Sirius is also a bit of a crybaby and we stan, Somft Sirius, Sort of dom/sub relationship, Sub Sirius Black, Trauma, Violence, WOOO, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Human23/pseuds/D_Human23
Summary: A Sweater Weather AU where Remus was never injured and got to be drafted as planned, so when Sirius is drafted, they meet on the ice on opposing teams. Remus is tattooed, confident, and full of surprises as the first openly gay NHL player, while Sirius is much softer and less sure of himself (and his sexual/gender identity) as he deals with navigating his rookie years with the Lions and finding out who he is, without his family's influence.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Hello hello, first of all thanking you to everyone who has been supporting our writing endeavors! We're finally posting and that's exciting. Second, we're posting all 7 chapters today so no worries about waiting. Third, if it wasn't apparent by the tags this fic will include the Daddydom kink so if that's a no go for you, do yourself a favor and say goodbye please. This is also a fairly explicit one so again, read what's best for you. I hope if this all sounds up your alley you enjoy our little AU of an AU.

The Lions were playing the Golden Knights in Vegas, and Sirius had been a bit off because of the dry heat when they'd landed. Thankfully, every building seemed to be kept quite chilly with AC. The team was anticipating a good and exciting game, and any win would be hard fought. They were set up to play three games in Vegas, with a day or two to rest before pushing on to play in Anaheim. (Several players would be heading to Disneyland during the off-day, but Sirius wasn't sure if he'd join the Dumais family quite yet.) 

He hadn’t lived with the family for particularly long, but they were very kind and Sirius had to admit he was the most comfortable in their home than he’d ever been before. It still was an adjustment that he wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever get used to or one that would last given his mother’s plan for him to transfer as soon as possible. There were a lot of things weighing on Sirius’s mind during this trip, most of them involving his complex feelings towards his team, but there was one standing amongst the Knights like a golden beacon, which was terribly cliched and he kicked himself for even thinking about _him_ that way. 

The golden beacon was Remus Lupin, number 6 for the Golden Knights. He was the first-in-league draft pick of his year, quick and surprisingly powerful for his frame, and the NHL's first openly queer player. Lupin came up often in conversations with his parents. 

It had been very clear how the Blacks felt about _those kinds of people_ since he was little, but now it became a constant reminder anytime they mentioned the up-and-coming star. There was never a kind word; even though Lupin was beloved by most of the fans that weren’t of the opinion heterosexuality was a requirement to play hockey. Orion had even gone so far as to say he was liken to the player he considered to have ended his career. The whole topic had become exhausted in their company, but outside of it Sirius continued to find out more about Lupin. 

Remus Lupin, number 6, was apparently a league darling for a laundry-list of reasons. The most obvious being he was a bullet on the ice. The second being the huge wave of LGBT fans that had gotten into hockey because of him, as well as the adversity he faced from the league because of his sexual orientation. Lupin was gay, and that rubbed some people the wrong way, but no one talked trash about Lupin and got away with it. He only fought when necessary, but it was quick and sometimes bloody. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a lot about Lupin that Sirius found admirable. Liked, even.

There almost seemed to be some kind of force that made it impossible to dislike the man. Every time he watched footage of him out on the ice or being interviewed by a reporter, he’d try to find a fault worth turning his nose up at, but it never came. Even when he wasn’t perfect, it was always endearing or commendable. That was probably something that drove Sirius up the wall the most. Here he was haunted by each and every mistake he made, while Lupin seemed to own them as if they were trophies. 

He adjusted his gloves, checked his tape, and put his helmet on. The walk down the tunnel got brighter and louder. The fans were certainly excited for the match. National anthem done and players lined up, Sirius caught his first glance of Lupin in the flesh. He was tall, made even more imposing by his skates and pads, though not quite the intimidating figure Sergei, Kuny, or even Dumo made. The players made their way to their starting positions. Sirius glanced up at his opponent as he leaned in for the puck drop and was both surprised and not that it was Lupin's eyes he was staring into. Damn… did people even have amber eyes?

"Square up, Black," Lupin said quietly, smile slightly crooked on his face. He was _teasing_ him. 

Sirius willed himself to not look unsettled by Lupin’s chaff attitude towards him or those impossible eyes as he focused his attention on the task at hand. This wasn’t new to him. He could practically play hockey in his sleep. Nothing about this was different. Even as he thought that his distracted mind threw him off and caused him to almost completely miss the puck landing on the ice.

Lupin scooped the puck right out from under Sirius and just like that, the game was on. Karlsson got a puck in past Winter with an assist by Reaves in the first period, and Dumo assisted Sirius in scoring in the second. The third period, however, was where things got interesting. 

Dumo managed to get a goal past Engelland, and the defenseman was none too happy about it. As the senior Lion went to make his way around the back side of the net, he was checked from behind straight into the glass. Before anyone could even process what had just happened, Sergei was off like a bear out of hell, throwing his gloves down, and aiming to make Engelland regret his actions. Sirius started to skate a little closer, not wanting to be halfway across the ice if he was needed.

With a hissing scrape of skates coming to a halt, Sirius felt a strong arm tuck him into another player's side. "Hey, you're on fire tonight, Black." _Lupin._ The man's arm was around his waist, keeping him close and away from the scuffle. Lupin was _hockey hugging_ him.

For a moment he smiled, staring straight into those amber eyes and feeling his insides turn to goo like butterscotch. Up close Lupin had one of the sweetest faces he’d ever encountered, especially when his smile beamed bright right in his direction. The moment seemed all too perfect until he remembered where he was, who he was, and what he was supposed to be doing. A jolt of panic went through him as his arm reacted before he could think to do anything else.

And just like that, he punched Lupin in the face. Or, he would've fully if the visor hadn't taken some of the force. The other man looked surprised for a moment, but grinned, knocking Sirius pretty well in the side. The refs blew whistles at them to break it up, the other fight already finished. 

But Sirius didn’t want to break it up. Something about the way Lupin hit his core and the look that played in his eye riled him up. He threw down his gloves and smiled a wicked grin at the man in front of him. With his chin tilted upward, he gave a quick quirk of his eyebrows to say that it was his move. 

Lupin tossed down his gloves, a smile still on his face. He tipped his head up and raised his hands, the universal _"you wanna go?"_ signal. 

"Come on, Black, let's dance!" Again with the _teasing._ And Sirius rose to the bait, skating towards Remus and landing a nice punch on the other man's right shoulder, immediately receiving an upper-cut to the chin.

The back and forth between them didn’t feel like any other fight he had been in before. There was no anger or ill will. It felt playful and in the moments where they were hugged together while they fought for dominance it seemed almost intimate. Sirius wasn’t sure what it meant, but he didn’t want it to stop. Not even when Lupin landed a punch that was most definitely going to leave him with a black eye. This man could throttle him and for some reason he wanted him to.

"Alright, alright-- Black, Lupin, break it up! Penalty box, now!" The referees finally broke them apart, sending them both to the penalty box. "Six minutes each for fighting!" Each of them went to the penalty box, keeping eye contact as they sat down, took off their helmets, and assessed their injuries. Sirius flushed hotly when Lupin winked at him and mouthed _'it was worth it.'_

He bowed his head in his hands for a moment and took a few deep breaths to try to collect himself before he sat back up. It hadn’t been his intention to look back over at Lupin, but he did and caught him looking back at him with a large smile across his face. Sirius shook his head and gave the other man an eye roll as he chuckled. For all that his feelings about Lupin confused and frustrated him, there was something about the way they interacted that urged Sirius to be more at ease. 

The Lions' PT assistant handed him a wet washcloth and some cream for his eye, which would definitely be sore tomorrow. Lupin had an icepack pressed to his split lip, but that didn't stop the grin.

Neither of them made it back onto the ice, as Potter scored the winning goal for the Lions and the clock ran out. Sirius was let out of the box to celebrate with his team on the ice and then quickly swept back into the visitors' locker room.

|----|

Victory brightened almost everyone’s spirits except for Sirius’. He was definitely happy, but with a lecture from Arthur about fighting for no good reason and a rising frustration at how much Lupin filled his mind, it was hard to celebrate along with the others. His pace was slow as he cooled down from the intense game, and he lingered in the shower even after everyone had left. Many of the players went to go hit up a casino, since they were in Vegas after all, while the more sensible guys went back to the hotel to get some much needed rest. But here was Sirius, getting dressed by himself.

"Am I interrupting your post-game superstitious wind-down ritual?" The voice was unexpected, echoing in the locker room. Sirius would deny that Lupin startled him. It was obvious that Lupin was freshly showered, if the damp curls had anything to say about it and dressed in black joggers on long legs and a soft-looking Knights sweatshirt, a backpack slung over one shoulder. He looked… nice. 

“No.” His voice came out more like a question than he had meant it to and that seemed to amuse Lupin even more. As the other man shifted his weight from one leg to the other he gave Sirius a not so subtle once over until his amber eyes came back up to meet grey. He swallowed trying to come up with some sort of question that would clear up the confusion he felt, but nothing came out. 

"That was a good game. You were all in top form tonight." He had that sweet smile on his face again. "I had fun. Split lip and all." He approached Sirius' things, tossing his henley shirt to him, a clear little 'continue getting dressed' cue.

“Yeah, it was one of the best this season, so far, I think and we had to be at our best with the way you run circles around us.” Once his shirt was tugged on he chuckled a bit, and ran a thumb over the bruise forming around his eye socket. “I think you got the better end of the deal. You give it like no other.”

"Mm, I have to. Gotta let people know not to mess with me. My dad calls me scrappy," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have some cream, I'd hate for you to bruise too badly." 

“No, it’s fine. Moody has me set up with my own supply and plus I’ve had worse. It’s really no worry.” His nerves caused the words to kind of tumble out of him as he turned to focus on packing up his things from his locker, including the little jar of the cream in question, which he waved in the air a little to reassure Lupin.

"Good, I'd hate to permanently damage that face." He stepped a little closer and leaned against the lockers, slipping his hands into his pockets. "What hotel are you all in?"

“Delano.” Sirius answered without thinking as he made sure all of the zippers on his bag were closed. Then the question sunk in a bit more. “Wait, why are you asking?” 

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had any plans for the rest of the night, and if I could be a part of them. If you don't mind, that is?"

He blinked and then looked down at his bag as the offer whirled around in his head. Was he asking him to… Lupin was the only openly gay NHL player, and it seemed he was asking to spend the night with Sirius. What dimension had the plane to Vegas dropped him into? After a moment, he looked back up at Lupin and tried to articulate an answer. “I don’t-I mean I’m not… I…”

Remus held his hands in front of him, pausing Sirius' stuttering answer. "Hey, it's alright, you can tell me you aren't interested. I'm a big boy, I know how to handle a 'no' with grace. I thought I was picking up on something out there, but I've been wrong before." He gave Sirius a smile, a genuine one, and started to slowly make his way out. "No harm done."

Something inside Sirius dropped to the bottom of his stomach with a lead-like weight. Disappointment? He ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath as his mind became settled on something. The idea of him not being interested in Remus and nothing happening between the two of them _disappointed_ him. 

“I am.” Those desperate words hung in the air for a moment before he realized they may need more context. “Interested. I mean. I am…” 

That made Remus pause, and he turned back towards the Lions player, one eyebrow arched up a bit in question. "You're sure? You know I'm… not exactly offering to take you on a tour of the town. It's really more of a… you inviting me up for a 'nightcap' situation." He paused, amber eyes still on Sirius. "Is that good?"

“Merde.” Sirius let his head fall back against the space behind him as he brought both his hands up to scrub his face before looking Remus dead in the eye. “I’ve never…” He let it trail off with a wave of his hand to say ‘ _you know what_ ’ as he moved his gaze away, not wanting to see his reaction to the confession. There was a pause, and then Sirius felt a large hand gently cup his face, warm and calloused from hours of practice. Remus tipped Sirius' face up so they had eye contact again.

"That's okay, I'm not judging you. It's very difficult to make time for all this during all the training and publicity and traveling. I can't imagine doing all that and still being closeted. Which is why I'm not. Also not judging you for that either." He carefully rubbed his thumb over where Sirius' eye was beginning to bruise. "I can make it a very good and enjoyable experience for you, and I don't kiss and tell so you wouldn't have to worry about possible repercussions. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

Sirius released a long breath through his nose and then allowed himself to relax into the caress. The contact made him almost feel a little dopey as he nuzzled into it just a little. “Yes. Yes, I’m interested.” 

"Good, I'm glad. Could I kiss you now, or would you prefer we wait for your hotel room?" He continued to lightly caress Sirius' cheek with his thumb. The poor boy really was starved for affection… looked like the rumors about Orion and Walburga were true. 

His eyes trailed down to Lupin’s lips and his mouth seemed to involuntarily open a little more as he considered what he was asking. As he brought his eyes back up to his, he felt like there had never been any other possible choice in the world. “Please. I want you to kiss me now.” 

And kiss him Lupin did. Sirius could tell he'd put an extra layer of Vaseline on the split in his lip, but he didn't mind at all. As far as first kisses in locker rooms go, it was an excellent one. Remus' lips were warm and soft and pressed so nicely against his own. When Remus opened his mouth slightly, Sirius instinctually followed his lead, sighing ever so softly. 

Many feelings thrummed under the surface as they kissed, and Sirius felt he could cry in the moment it was all so good. But he wouldn’t. He let the feeling of Remus’ tongue exploring his send thrills through him as he brought a hand up to those slightly damp curls, knocking the beanie off as he ran his fingers through them. He gave a little tug on them, causing Remus' breath to hitch. The older man chuckled against Sirius' lips and the hand that wasn't cupping his face slid down to rest at Sirius' waist.

As far as first kisses in locker rooms went, it was probably one for the ages. Eventually, Remus pulled away and hummed when he noticed the flush on Sirius' cheeks and the slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Did you drive here, or shall I call you a cab to the Delano?"

Sirius swallowed, trying to find some semblance of order through all of the buzz that came with whatever this was. “I didn’t drive so, yeah, I definitely need a cab.” He chuckled a bit at himself. Not many things reduced him to an absolute mess, but apparently Remus Lupin was one of them now. 

"Mm, alright. You finish up here, and I'll call you a cab. I'll come by the Delano in a bit. If you don't want me to come up and you've changed your mind, text me and tell me so. No hard feelings. If you want to… continue where we left off, text me your room number." He went to the supply closet and pulled out a puck and a Sharpie, quickly scrawling his number on the puck and tossing it to Sirius. "Sound okay, Black?"

“Yeah, that sounds good.” As he turned the puck around in his hands he mulled over a few things in his head. “But…” He looked back up at Remus with a more determined expression on his face. “I won’t change my mind.” Then, a little more nervously. “Also, please don’t call me Black.” He offered no explanation, even though anyone who had heard about his family could take a wild guess as to why and hit fairly close. 

Remus' expression softened. "Alright. Sirius, then. Please call me Remus. I'll call you that cab now. I'll see you in… about a half hour?"

Sirius nodded and took a breath as a smile settled on his face. “Yeah, that would be lovely… Remus.” 

"Mm, I like you saying my name, Sirius." A few taps on Remus' phone and Sirius' cab was on its way. The two men parted ways, Sirius going to the front of the stadium and Remus to the players lot to pick up his car and make a quick run home to grab some necessities. In the meantime, Sirius arrived at the hotel and quickly sent Remus his room number. 

Now that it was definitely happening, he wondered what he should do while he waited. _How do you prepare for your first one-night stand with a man after being closeted forever?_ He had already showered and since he was in a hotel room he didn’t need to tidy after himself. As the little nerves bubbled up he settled on brushing his teeth and getting changed into something more comfortable. Two things that almost always happened at the same time for Sirius.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sirius nearly tripped over himself in his haste to open the door. Remus smiled as the door opened, beanie back atop his head and backpack in one hand by his side. "Hey, you. Long time, no see."

Sirius snorted a bit and then stepped aside to give Remus space to enter the room. While he walked in, Sirius took the opportunity to check out his backside and then quickly looked away while his face started to flush. He closed the door, letting his back rest against it as he surveyed the scene for a moment. Remus Lupin was in his hotel room for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with hockey. 

"You seem a little nervous," Remus couldn't help but notice, setting down his backpack and unzipping it. He pulled out a few condoms and a medium-sized pump bottle of clear gel. _Lubricant,_ Sirius' treacherously clinical mind supplied. "Do you want me to… walk you through what I thought we might do tonight? So you have an idea what to expect?"

As he stepped forward, so he wouldn’t be awkwardly standing on the other side of the room, he ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose that might help.” Even though this was all so foreign to him, he tried to let himself be in it without overthinking every little thing. Without thinking, he reached out and lightly trailed his fingers down Remus’ arm. The older man took that as an invitation to step into Sirius' space and press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I've been thinking about getting my mouth on you since you stepped out on the ice tonight," he confessed, setting both hands at the dip of Sirius' waist. "So, I think I'd like to start with kissing you all over, and then sucking your cock. Good idea?"

His eyelids fluttered a bit at the thought of Remus’ mouth on him, and he sucked in a shuddering breath with a smile growing on his face. “I think that could be agreeable,” he joked and went in for another kiss, feeling a little braver now. It lingered for a moment, the two savoring the feeling. 

"Excellent. I'd like to undress you now, if you find that agreeable as well." Again with the teasing. He slid his hands-- those big, warm, rough hands-- under his shirt and eased it up over Sirius' head, quickly ducking down to lavish some attention to his nipples. It was clear that Remus had a talented tongue for more than just banter.

The sensation caused Sirius’ breath to hitch a bit as he grasped at Remus’ back, feeling his fingers dig into the muscle. Remus chuckled, and the skin tingled where his breath ghosted. He bit one of the nipples gently and Sirius’ head swam a bit as he mouthed a soft ‘ _merde_ ’. “I want to see you too.” With the words, he pawed at the shirt that still rested on his chest. 

"How can I deny a request made so sweetly?" He stepped back so he could shrug off his shirt and sweatshirt in one go. 

Sirius thought he knew what to expect, but Remus surprised him yet again. There were rings through both his nipples, scrawling ink over his chest and down both arms, and the man had a v-line like Jesus in the Renaissance paintings. Was it hot in here, or was it just Lupin?

His hands reached out to touch the dragon sprawling across one of his shoulders, its colors all fiery reds and oranges. There was a wolf on the other shoulder that almost seemed to be in a stare down with the dragon from across his collarbone. He let his hand trail down the middle of Remus’ chest over the scrawl above his heart that read ‘ _Jules 2011_ ’ with a crown decorated in jewel that rested on the final year number to his sternum where a small number 6 was. The dedication on his chest left a question on Sirius’ tongue, but for now he let it stay there, unsure if it was alright to ask. A chuckle sounded in the back of his throat as he traced the 6. It was such a hockey player thing to have. 

"I'll take it you like what you see?" He had a smirk on his face that could've been cocky if Remus didn't look so pleased. "Couple more surprises for you, but I'd like to get you naked in your bed first. Oui?"

“Oui.” The word came out breathy as he felt his skin heat up with the mix of excitement and nerves running through him. Surprises? Naked? Sirius wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, even if he knew what Remus had planned, but he wanted all of it. Especially coming from this man with his secret body modifications and amber eyes gleaming with his own excitement. 

Remus' fingers dipped into Sirius' joggers and slid them down enough that Sirius could step out of them. Clad in only his boxers, Sirius felt just a bit exposed. Remus began to kiss and nip at his collarbones, walking them back to the big bed. Sirius was suddenly very thankful that Potter hadn't roomed with him on this trip. "Let's get these off then, hm?" And with a bit of a wiggle, Sirius was bare.

For a quick moment, Remus eyed over Sirius with a hungry look and then gently urged him to settle on the bed. Lips were back on him, roaming the expanse of his chest as hands trailed over his sides in a comforting way. He started to dip lower down his sternum before he lifted his face to look at Sirius’ with a sweet smile. 

“You’re stunning, Sirius, you know that?” 

Sirius groaned from embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. "Remus--"

"Oh no, you don't get to contest me on this one. You. Are. Gorgeous." And he punctuated each word with a kiss down Sirius' sternum. It made Sirius move his hands from his face to see if there was some kind of joke being pulled on him. Sure, plenty of people told him how attractive he was. Girls he forced himself to be intimate with, fans who flocked him, and the occasional reporter. But never someone who wanted him as much as he wanted them. Never so genuinely communicated to him while he was laid bare before them. It was all so overwhelming in the best way possible. 

Remus' lips on his belly were wonderful, soft and tickly. The blush had spread down his chest and belly, as if it was following the kisses. And then, Remus pressed a kiss to the tip of Sirius' cock. When had he gotten hard? He hadn't even noticed. "M'gonna suck you now, d'accord?"

“Merde, oui. Oui. Oui.” Sirius’ hands went up to grip the pillow under his head as his heart was thumping in his chest like a drumbeat. He looked down at Remus who was swirling that masterful tongue around the head of his cock as his hands rested on Sirius’ hips. A groan escaped his lips when that tongue traced down and back up the underside of his shaft. Remus wrapped a hand-- that fabulous, rough hand-- around the base of Sirius' cock and sucked down the rest like it was a tasty treat. Oh, but he was talented. When Sirius had attempted to force himself to be with women, it had never been anything like this, though the basic sensations were similar. Maybe it was just Remus… Sirius' eyes rolled back in his head as the head of his cock breached Remus' throat.

He mumbled strings of French as he gripped onto the pillow for dear life. At this rate, it wasn’t going to last very long, but god did he want it to. In this moment, Sirius couldn’t remember life outside of Remus’ mouth devouring him, tongue working in unison to build onto the pleasure and a thumb massaging a certain vein. He felt like he could cry or sing or scream and he knew there was no stopping whatever loud and probably embarrassing sound Remus would pull from him.

"Ahh, ngh-- Remus, I'm gonna--" But Remus only hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, encouraging Sirius to cum. Sirius would deny the sound he made until the day he died. It was the hardest he'd ever orgasmed in his life, and he knew that for a fact. But perhaps the best (or worst?) part was how easily Remus had made him cum. And how easily he'd swallowed it down.

He brought his hands to his head to desperately pull at his hair as it happened and as he rode the intense waves going through him out, his grip slowly loosened. Letting his arms fall down to his sides he focused on calming his sporadic breathing as Remus licked his lips and left a few small nips on Sirius’ softening cock. Each touch sent a little zap of tingles through him now that he was so sensitive. “Holy fuck,” was all Sirius could say.

"Why, thank you, Sirius," Remus rasped, throat just a tad fucked from the blowjob. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?" He rubbed comforting little circles with his thumbs into Sirius' hip bones.

Sirius laughed before he bit his lip and dared to run a hand through those lush curls. “Not at all. Worst time of my life. 0/10 would not recommend.” Another laugh surged through him as Remus playfully batted his hip and then bent his head to bite down at the spot making Sirius’ breath hitch a bit. “Do you plan on driving me crazy all night?”

"Absolutely. It is my nefarious plan to make you so boneless with pleasure that you can't stand up in your skates tomorrow night." He grinned and darkened the hickey on Sirius' hip. "No, but that was only the first period, Sirius."

“Wh-What’s the plan for the second?” His nerves started to build at the anticipation causing his voice to shake a little as he played with one of Remus’ curls. It was all so thrilling, but admittedly also terrifying. The desire along with the anxiety was a dizzying combo.

"I'd like to introduce you to your prostate, if you aren't already acquainted." Remus winked and scooted up the bed a bit, pressing a little kiss to Sirius' forehead. "How are you feeling, doing alright?"

Sirius blinked a bit as feelings started to well up in his chest. There hadn’t been too many kisses like this in his life, only a few from Celeste when she thought he was comfortable enough for them. But that was different. He cleared his throat a bit and nodded. “I’m good. This is… amazing. I honestly didn’t know it could be like this.” His hand wandered back to the little 6 on Remus’ sternum and traced over it. 

"You're sweet," Remus said, after a moment. "You deserve good things and good experiences, even if you're questioning or in the closet." He kissed him again. "I hope I am a good experience for you. You deserve it."

He didn’t know how to respond to that. Dumo had tried to assure him of small things similar to that a few times, but again _that was different_. Sirius had a hard time thinking about what he did and didn’t deserve, and here he was being confronted with it by a man who had just made him cum like an atomic bomb. Instead of responding he pulled Remus in for another kiss, hard and desperate. 

Remus made a sound of happy surprise, letting Sirius take the lead and matching his pace. He lowered himself down, practically caging Sirius in. It was during a break for air that Sirius noticed Remus still had his bottoms on. 

“Okay, I’m at an unfair disadvantage. Time for the pads to come off.” He brought a hand down to snap the waistband of Remus’ pants to emphasize his point as he bit back a smile.

Remus laughed, a genuine belly laugh, and flopped onto his back. "Okay, alright. Prepare to be amazed," he teased, shuffling his joggers and boxers off. 

Oh. 

Oh my…

Was that..?

Sirius’ jaw dropped ever so slightly as he took in the image of Remus’ cock with a circular barbell poking through both the tip and underside of its head. He knew people had them but he never thought he’d come face to-well not face with one himself. He _definitely_ never thought Remus Lupin would be the type to sport one. Of course, Remus had proven he was full of all sorts of surprises. 

Remus grinned at him, gesturing to his dick and singing, "Surpriiiiise. Ta-dah! Sirius, meet Albert. I hope you'll be getting better acquainted tonight." Oh, Remus Lupin was such a _lush_!

“I think that could be an agreeable arrangement.” Sirius' head gave a few big nods as he looked up at Remus’ face and then right back down at the ridiculous piercing that was most definitely a turn on for him. “Jesus Christ. How do you expect me to continue to function after knowing _that_ exists? It’s all I’ll be able to think about.”

"Hopefully it won't be _too_ distracting in situations where you aren't up close and personal with it, Sirius. If it starts distracting you on the ice, it'll be bad for everyone." Remus got up off the bed, retrieving the condoms and lube he'd brought. They were required for phases two and three. He set them on the side table near the bed and turned his attention back to the unbelievably gorgeous man in the bed. (He couldn't have imagined Sirius would say yes and the experience would be so heavenly.)

Sirius watched as Remus seemed to be preparing for the next _period_ and let out a long breath. Joking aside, Remus really was an amazing sight to behold. His tattoos fit him, his piercings were perfection, and he was just plain attractive underneath the mods that decorated him. It was both surprising and completely not at all. Everything about this had Sirius aching for more even if the ever anxious part of his mind worried about the smaller details. 

Remus could tell Sirius was checking him out and soaking him in. Remus didn't mind, he definitely found it flattering because Sirius was truly a sight to behold. On the ice, on the bed… he was lovely. He rested his hand on Sirius' strong thigh. "Spread your legs for me?"

He swallowed and did as requested while gnawing at his lip. There was no denying he was nervous. While it was definitely completely different with Remus, he’d had his dick sucked before. But _this_ was something new entirely. Something he’d never thought he would experience. Never thought he _could_ experience. Remus seemed to pick up on his nerves and patted his hip reassuringly.

"Hey, relax. If you don't enjoy my fingers, I'll give myself a quick stretch and you can fuck me. But I have a feeling you'll like it. Sound like a deal?"

Sirius almost couldn’t believe at how casual the words sounded as Remus spoke, but at this point it was pretty on brand. The thing that struck him more was the choice. He hadn’t had many in his life so far. But he put those thoughts aside and focused on the man in front of him, Remus, who wanted Sirius just as bad as he wanted him. He relaxed a little more now and nodded. “Oui. Oui d’accord.” 

"D'accord, honey. Just keep relaxed for me." He grabbed one of the extra pillows and tapped Sirius' hip so he'd lift them up. He settled Sirius' hips on the pillow and then pumped a bit of lube on his fingers. Ever so gently, he rubbed his wet fingers over Sirius' hole, getting him used to the feeling of being touched so intimately. 

While Remus continued feeling and teasing, Sirius let his head fall back as his heartbeat began to pick up again. So far, so good. And it was definitely _good_ even if it was just something so simple. When Remus finally let a finger enter him, ever so gently, Sirius’ eyes opened a bit wider before fluttering a bit. “Oh,” he breathed out in surprise with a slightly lower and huskier tone. He liked that feeling and found it funny that it surprised him. As if he hadn’t liked everything Remus had done so far and would most likely enjoy anything he did in the future. 

"Mm, I think I was right," Remus teased lightly, crooking his finger to see if he could locate Sirius' prostate with just the one. "I love how you react, you make the best noises. Bet I could run your body like a power-play."

Sirius laughed and was about to say something clever in response when Remus’ finger moved and he felt something beyond anything he’d ever felt before. In response he cried out, “Fuck-ah” as he arched his back and brought his hands up to his hair to grip onto the locks. 

"There we go. All smooth sailing from here, pretty much." He kept his gaze on Sirius, gently petting over the spot that had made Sirius jump. The younger man was moaning, gripping his hair and rocking his hips. Remus figured it was as good a time as any to give Sirius another finger. When he began to work another finger in, Sirius turned his head to the side, attempting to half bury his face in the pillow, and let out a groan. 

Remus had been working at a set pace and that worked for Sirius, at first. It was like their fight out on the ice; Remus gave it like no other and he just wanted more. He snapped his hips downward harder than he had before trying to take more of what he craved as he bit down hard on his lower lip.

"Look at you," Remus whispered, almost in awe. "Total novice when it comes to anal and you're fucking yourself on my fingers like you're gagging for it." He seemed very pleased as he added a bit more lube and slowly began to push the third finger inside his lover. "Tell me how you're feeling, Sirius, babe."

Sirius’ eyes pricked with tears at the combination of the sensation brought on by a third finger entering him and the overwhelming emotions that threatened to rush him like a check from behind as Remus said the word babe. “Oh god. This is so amazing. I-I can’t believe it’s happening. I feel…” What word could describe this? It felt indescribable. But maybe it was much simpler than he thought. “I feel happy. Amazing and just –fuck–happy.” The confession felt a little embarrassing now that it was out there, but he tried not to let that feeling be too present as he looked Remus in the eye. “I want you. God, Remus, I want you.” 

"I want you too, Sirius," he assured him, removing his fingers and reaching for a condom. It delighted Remus that Sirius was feeling so good, that the other man was practically on the verge of tears from happiness and pleasure. "Just be patient, sweetheart, I've got you." He rolled the condom on, taking a bit of care with his piercing as always. He spread Sirius' legs a little wider and settled himself between them. He pressed the head of his cock-- piercing and all-- at Sirius' winking hole. "Okay, Sirius, just stay relaxed for me."

Sirius bit down on his lip again and nodded as he let his arms rest on the sheets to his sides. Remus added some pressure to his entrance, experimenting with the sensation. It caused Sirius to let out a breath as his eyelids fluttered closed and he lightly dug his fingers in the fabric on the bed. A bit more pressure and it seemed like the pierced head of Remus' cock popped inside him all at once. Sirius gasped and bit his lip, whining at the sensation. 

"So good, Sirius," Remus groaned, hands at the other man's hips, one thumb pressed sweetly into the purpling bruise at his hip.

Sirius wanted more contact and without thinking twice he brought one of his hands down to his hip and placed it over Remus’ where it pressed over the mark from his love bite. His hand was shaking a bit, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He looked over Remus’ body as it met him and tried to commit all of the details to memory so when this was over he could remember it as clearly as possible. 

"Look at you, so beautiful, Sirius. You're taking my cock so well." He pressed a sweet kiss to Sirius' temple. He slowly pressed forward, filling the younger man with his cock until he was balls-deep. "There you go, baby, it's all in. How do you feel?"

As Remus’ cock was sheathed inside of him, his mouth fell open for a moment until he heard the word ‘baby’ and he clenched his teeth together. He looked at Remus as his eyes began to fill with tears. It was all too perfect. The sweet affirmations, the way Remus took care of him, and the feeling of being so completely filled. He leaned his head back trying to blink away any more tears as the first rolled down his cheeks. “Happy. So happy.” It was a simple and beautifully sad answer that caused his voice to wobble a bit. 

"Sweetheart," he murmured, kissing Sirius' bruising cheek. "You're alright, I'll take care of you, make you feel good." He ground his hips into Sirius, letting the piercing brush and push against the teary boy's prostate. He was almost certain that the unshed tears in Sirius' mercurial eyes weren't from pain but emotion. 

Sirius' voice cracked a bit as he moaned a loud moan from the intense pleasure that came with the hard pressure on his prostate. His hands went to Remus’ back so he could find purchase and gently urge him closer with small murmurs in French, fingernails digging in just a little. He tried to kiss whatever part of him he could reach, a deep need for the contact. Everything was so overwhelming from the physical to the emotional stimulation impacting him. There were so many things he wanted to do all at once. 

Rarely did Remus ever have such a responsive and lovely partner. The sweet kisses and the gripping, desperate hands was all the encouragement Remus needed to flat-out worship Sirius. Long, deep strokes, plenty of sweet kisses and love bites on his chest, tugging at those long, curling, sweaty locks. "My beautiful boy," he whispered, pressing another kiss to Sirius' ear. "So good for me."

“Fuck, Remus. Remus.” Sirius said his bedmate's name so many times in so many ways intermixed with French curses as he did his best to rock his hips to meet Remus’ thrusts. Every time he felt Remus’ pierced head hit his prostate his back arched and he let out a loud cry of pleasure. It was all hot and blissful and he couldn’t get enough. Especially when it all came together perfectly; another hit to that sweet spot along with a pull at his hair and he was in fucking heaven. 

A cry of ecstasy left his lips, his body almost locking up in pleasure as everything came to a peak. Sirius came hard, cum shooting up onto his belly and chest. He clenched down on Remus' cock, fluttering around him with the aftershocks of orgasm. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and ran back into his hair, but Remus kissed away the trails. With a few more well-placed thrusts, Remus buried himself deep and came hard, filling the condom with a hiss of Sirius' name. 

As Remus rode the last of his orgasm out, Sirius murmured his name along with things like ‘so good’ and ‘perfect’ while he trailed his hands up and down the man’s back, trying to reciprocate what Remus did for him by at least a fraction. His breathing was so erratic and his body felt like it was becoming boneless as the excitement of it all began to simmer down. There was something at the back of Sirius’ mind that he tried to recall, some sort of worry, but in this moment it was buried too deep in the bliss of what they’d done together. 

They lay together like that for a while, Remus pressing kisses to Sirius' pulse point, playing with his hair, and ever so slightly rocking their hips together to prolong the good feelings. "Babe, I have to pull out and get rid of the condom. That okay? I'll be right back."

“Oui.” The word is small and it matched how he felt at the moment all blissed out, so small he might just disappear into the expanse of the bed. His hands released their almost desperate hold on Remus and brought them up to scrub his face. It had been such a ride and he hadn’t been sure what to do with himself the whole time; now was no different.

Remus took a moment in the bathroom, taking care of the condom and cleaning himself up. He wet a washcloth and came back to the bed, ready to tend to Sirius and clean him up, preparing to talk him down from an anal-sex-induced gay panic attack. "Honey?" He frowned slightly, seeing Sirius with his hands over his face. "You alright?" 

Sirius stilled for a moment and took a breath before he moved his hands thread in his own hair with a tight smile. “Of course. Of course.” He nodded a bit before looking at a random spot on the sheets as he tried to still his mind that started to teeter on the edge of anxiety. He was so used to the feeling when he was doing anything outside of what he was absolutely used to. What was planned for him. 

"Alright, baby. I'd like to clean you up and have a cuddle, if that's okay with you?" He knelt beside Sirius again, wiping his brow and chest first, followed by his pink, puffy hole and swiping the cum from his belly and chest. "Gorgeous thing, you." He kissed his temple again before tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom. He laid back down next to Sirius, hand resting at the man's love-bitten hip. 

Sirius let Remus clean and tend to him, relishing in the tenderness of it. Once they were laying down together, he nuzzled against the other man’s chest determined to make the most of this. He let his fingers trace lazily over Remus’ tattoos as he started to feel drowsy coming down from their shared and intense experience. Sirius chewed on his swollen bottom lip as he wondered when Remus would decide enough was enough; he wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen now. 

"So… two more games in Vegas. How many days off for you here?" He gently combed his fingers through Sirius' hair, content with holding him close and watching his eyes flutter back open every so often. 

“Hm, two,” he mumbled before humming contently once again at the feeling of fingers running through his hair. Internally, he just kept urging himself to enjoy this while it lasted and not to think about endings,his family, or any of the harsh realities that would crash down eventually.

"Would you want to spend some more time with me? I didn't peg you for a gambling man, and I'd like to get to know you off the ice. Maybe even outside of bed." That last bit was whispered against a particularly dark love bite on his shoulder. 

Sirius shot up to look him at Remus more clearly. “What? You want to-” There were so many things running through his head at the idea of them spending more time together. Starting with the fact that he had expected Remus to leave and never speak to him again outside of whatever was said on the ice and ending with people seeing the two in public and his parents finding out he was spending time with Remus Lupin. His eyes widened a little at that thought and his breath hitched as the panic of what would happen with his family really hit him. 

"Hey, hey, Sirius," he said, tone suddenly concerned and serious. He held both of Sirius' hands lightly, not gripping them tightly. "You are in complete control here. Can you breathe with me for a bit? Calm ourselves down?"

A laugh, sounding nearly hysteric, sounded from him at the idea of him being in control, but he nodded and began to focus on Remus’ breathing trying his best to match it. His eyes stayed trained on their intertwined hand since he was worried what expression was on the other man’s face. Anxiety still thrummed in the background, but as he took breath after breath he at least wasn’t panicking for the moment. When Sirius wasn't hyperventilating any longer, Remus positioned Sirius so he was leaned up against his chest, head tucked under Remus' chin.

"Can I tell you something? I love watching Lions games. I have them all set up to record so I can watch them on days off or after training."

“Really?” Sirius’ eyebrows knitted in confusion a bit, but continued to enjoy the feeling of Remus’ chest against him, his heartbeat steadily thrumming away. 

"Mmhm. And I especially enjoy them now that you're on the team. It looks like you all have fun and you all know what you're doing. Especially you." 

With a sad chuckle he said, “Yeah, they’re really great. They’re practically a family. And I-” He was going to go on about how he wants to be a part of that family, but instead chose to go with a safer topic. “I love hockey so much. I mean, you know.” He emphasized the point with a playful poke to Remus’ chest. “Hockey is all I know…” Sirius sighed. 

"Mm, yes I know about your father playing for the Snakes. Disgusting team, aptly named. They're the culprits for a lot of dirty plays." He looked down at Sirius. "I'm very glad the Lions snatched you up first. I think it's a good fit." He paused for a moment, letting them sit in silence for a few moments. "Have you ever given a thought to what you'd be doing if hockey wasn't your career?"

Sirius got a little more downcast at the mention of the Snakes and fitting in with the Lions. His parents had made it clear that the plan was to leave once he had the opportunity even if he desperately wanted to stay. Then, he considered Remus’ question for a moment with knitted brows. “I don’t know. I’ve practically been told I was going to be a hockey player since I was born. It was drilled into my head so much, I didn’t really have room to consider anything else.” And he thought, _‘I didn’t have room to breathe, let alone think’_.

Remus held him just a little closer. "Well, you can do what you'd like now. You're an adult, this is the NHL, not whatever 'four-to-six' hockey league your parents sign you up for when you're little." Remus felt more protective of Sirius by the minute. 

“I know I’m an adult.” Anger lined his voice for a moment, but it dissipated quickly as it always did. “You don’t understand… It’s not that simple. My parents –My maman, she’s…” Sirius didn’t know how to say it out loud; only a few people even knew the half of it, but only from witnessing small moments between him and his mother. He never talked about it. “It’s just not that simple, Remus.”

Remus hummed, gears already turning in his mind. He wouldn't push it tonight, they'd only just met after all,but he would look into it. "Alright. I just want you to know… I'm on your side here. I know a little bit about facing adversity, about doing things that seem unlikely and impossible. I'm sure you saw the tabloids and interviews and hashtags last year when I came out." He rubbed slow circles into Sirius' lower back. "I know how important it is to have people you trust to have your back. So, if you want, you could count me as one of those people." 

Sirius took this all in; _someone on his side he could trust_ seemed like such a foreign concept, but he wanted it. Especially from someone as brave and beautiful a human being as Remus Lupin. He turned around to face Remus full on and brought his hands up to caress his face in them. “Can I kiss you? I’d really like to kiss you now.” 

"Be my guest, babe," Remus chuckled, happily accepting any smooches Sirius wanted to give him. The younger boy smiled, exhaling through his nose as he eyed the lips across from him. He leaned forward and captured them with his own for a sweet, languid kiss. His hands rested on Remus’ chest feeling the skin he knew held gorgeous ink even if he couldn’t currently see it. 

They kissed and cuddled for quite a while, until Remus' stomach growled and broke the mood. Remus laughed and then laughed harder when Sirius poked him in the belly. "Hey hey, don't laugh, I'm a growing boy! And you are too. Room service?" It was just after midnight, but this was Vegas. Time meant nothing here in relation to food, drink, sex, and money.

Sirius thought for a moment and had to admit he had worked up quite an appetite. “Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll call since I’m supposed to be alone. I think there are menus in the bedside table drawer.”

|----|

They both ended up being (mostly) good boys, eating their grilled chicken sandwiches and veggies, with a little chocolate treat to share for dessert. And if Sirius kissed the chocolate from Remus' mouth, that was fine too. The younger boy did his best to not think about the fact his parents would be so upset he was having dessert. 

When they were done, Sirius continued to nuzzle up to Remus, doing everything he could to get in years worth of affection in however much time he had left before he would probably leave. Tomorrow wasn’t promised afterall. 

"You're such a cuddlebug," Remus said, after their meals were long-eaten. "It's a very nice surprise. Makes me want to stay the night. I love sleepy morning cuddles."

Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes. “Would you stay the night? I know I probably shouldn’t, but I never… I never get to be close to people like this. I want to fall asleep with you.” He turned his eyes downward and chewed on his lip a bit in that worrying way.

"Of course I will, I'm glad you asked." He leaned in and kissed the top of Sirius' head. "Let's brush our teeth and head to bed. If you have your own toothbrush, I'll use the hotel one."

“I have my own. Hotels never keep the kind I like.” It was one of his many picky behaviors, but in this case it came in handy as they headed to the bathroom. 

"It's good to have specific things you like and prefer. Like my face soap and shampoo, I'm very particular." They each brushed, rinsed, and spat before taking turns to use the toilet. Sirius felt a little embarrassed, but he was more happy that Remus would be staying with him. 

When they were done, Sirius came up behind Remus as he stood looking out of the hotel window down at the lights for a moment. He nuzzled his face between Remus’ shoulder blades, bringing his arms around his waist, and laying a few small kisses on his shoulders. "Are you hiding back there, cuddlebug?" Remus smiled to himself, feeling Sirius nuzzle more between his shoulder blades. He placed his hands atop Sirius', resting on his own belly. 

Sirius giggled a bit and then immediately felt slightly embarrassed by the sound before he poked a spot on Remus’ spine with his nose. “I’m not hiding. Your back just looked so nice and in need of some kisses.” He laid another kiss right on the spot he’d poked.

"It's been in dire need of kisses, actually, thank you for noticing. It's rather hard to kiss your own back." Remus smiled as he felt Sirius laugh quietly against his back. "You're warm, and your kisses feel nice. Might do the same to yours soon. Who knows." 

A content hum came from Sirius before he let out a large yawn, turning his head as to not yawn on Remus. “Sorry. Guess I’m a little sleepy after everything.” He brought one of his hands back to rub the heel of his palm into one of his sleepy eyes. 

"Hey, no apologies. You flew in from New York, played a full hockey game with a fight, popped your ass cherry, and then ate a full dinner. It's definitely been a day for you, baby. Let's get you to bed." He turned around in Sirius' arms and walked him back to the bed. "Left or right side?"

“Mm left. But also…” Sirius looked down a little as his face flushed a little. “I like it when you call me that.” He looked back up for a split second before looking down and shaking his head a little. “It’s silly, I know…” 

"What, baby? It's not silly, especially if you like it." They climbed back into bed and settled under the covers and blankets. "I'll call you all kinds of sweet names, if you'll let me." 

Sirius felt himself get emotional again, so he buried his face in the crook of Remus’ neck and pressed a few open mouth kisses on it. “I like it a lot. I like everything you call me, but especially that.” With each pause he placed another kiss. 

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you for telling me… _baby."_ He giggled as Sirius' kisses started to tickle. "Hey! We're supposed to be going to sleep now, Sirius--" The two of them both started giggling. "Sweetheart, please go to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

His eyes went wide again as he lifted his face to look at Remus’ and then he smiled a small smile. “One more kiss? I promise I’ll sleep then.” 

Remus hummed, pulling Sirius closer under the covers. "Then I'd better make it count, huh?" He leaned in, pressing his lips to Sirius'. It was soft, sweet, almost innocent. When Remus pulled away after a minute, he also pressed a quick kiss to each of Sirius' closed eyelids. "Sleep well, baby."

Sirius hummed happily against Remus’ skin as he settled in, giving a few happy wiggles before he relaxed. Perfection. That was the last thought on Sirius’ mind as he drifted off to sleep in warm and safe feeling arms. For the first time in as far back as Sirius could remember, he felt safe and happy, and it was the easiest he'd fallen asleep in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hotel sexy times and cuddlebug fluff and also emotions... so many emotions.

Slowly, consciousness came to Sirius as he started to stretch out, but stopped when he felt skin against his that definitely wasn’t his own. He looked over in a wave of panic for a moment until he saw the sleeping visage of Remus Lupin next to him, face turned to the side to face him as he softly snored. One of his arms was draped over Sirius’ waist and his legs were sprawled out in a starfish like manner underneath the blankets, the outline against the fabric being the only thing making it apparent. A smile spread across Sirius’ face as he sat up to take him all in. 

He had a multitude of little golden freckles across the bridge of his nose and a few darker little moles scattered across his face and neck. It made Sirius just want to smooch each one. Ooh, and of course the damage done from their fight on the ice, his lovely bottom lip split almost squarely down the middle. Then he noticed a curious little dot to the side of his lower lip that had to be an old piercing. _Remus Lupin with a lip piercing?_ The mental image was dangerous, but so was a fight in hockey with so obvious a piercing. 

His eyes trailed down to his chest and shoulders where the majority of his larger tattoos lay. The one over his heart caught his eye once again as he began to wonder who Jules was. There was no public information about Remus having a child, but anything was possible even if it seemed unlikely at such a young age. He’d have to build up the courage to ask some time. As his gaze moved further down, he dared to slide the sheet down a little to expose Remus’ sternum so he could see the little 6 once again. 

It was such a hockey player tattoo to get, it made Sirius smile. For a moment, he entertained the idea of getting a little 12 done somewhere, but dreaded the thought of his mother finding out. He had no idea what she would do. After a small jolt of panic, he put those thoughts away and continued to take in the man in front of him, as he pulled down the sheet more. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt so determined to explore Remus, but here he was looking at the pierced cock he was now enamored by. 

It seemed to be a simple stainless steel circular barbell, poking through the head of Remus' lovely cock. It wasn't a new piercing, it was perfectly healed and looked like it belonged there. Sirius wondered how badly it had hurt… because it had felt so good inside him. He shivered a little at the memory, biting his lip and running the tip of a finger over the piercing and the head of Remus' soft cock. Sirius nearly couldn't believe he'd had that _inside him_ only last night. 

As he let a few more fingers brush over the head in a swirl, he watched Remus’ dick twitch, and then heard a few unintelligible murmurs from the man as he stirred. Sirius took his gaze away from the area he’d been touching to meet the amber eyes that were now blinking away sleep. “Um… Good morning,” he said looking down as his face flushed a little in embarrassment from being caught in the act. Whatever that act was. 

"Mmm, good morning, indeed." He sat up a bit, resting on his elbows. His hair was a curly honey-brown mess and Sirius loved it. "Taking a closer look at the goods, darling? Saying good morning to Albert?" Sirius bit his lip and looked back at the cock that was starting to harden. 

“Yeah, thought it was only polite after last night.” He let his hand drift back down and brushed it against the shaft back up to the piercing as he gazed at it with a small smile. 

"Gave ol' Albert quite the joyride, you did. Suppose it's only right you take care of him now… if you're comfortable with that, of course." Lupin was always giving him the option to back out, which Sirius appreciated; it made him feel like he was in control, like Remus had said last night.

For a quick moment, he considered the choice before he moved down to kneel between Remus’ legs. He bit his lip as he bent forward, face now only an inch or two away from Remus’ cock. His breath ghosted over the skin as he asked, “I’ve never, _you know_. Are you sure?” 

"Absolutely. You're a quick learner. Just… don't try too much too fast, and be careful of your teeth. And you don't have to suck all of it at once. Just what you're comfortable with taking." Remus spread his legs a bit more so Sirius had more room to work. His cock was a little more than half hard, the head rosy and flushed. Could dicks be cute? Remus' was, even with the piercing.

Sirius smiled and wrapped a hand around the base of Remus, letting his thumb stroke up and down the underside of his shaft occasionally tapping one of the ends of the piercing. He flicked out his tongue and licked around the tip experimentally, feeling the places where metal met skin. Then let his tongue wander more all around the head before he took it into his mouth and did the same swirling motion with his tongue he’d felt Remus do last night. 

" _Fuck me,_ you're a fast learner, Sirius--" Remus groaned and tried to keep his hips still for his novice bed-mate to do his best. The piercing made the head of his dick even more sensitive and it seemed that Sirius had picked up on that pretty quickly. "Feels good, baby, keep going." He relaxed back into the bed, definitely enjoying the view of Sirius Black in bed with him, between his legs, sucking his cock. Sirius looked up at him with wide, joyful eyes and then hummed as he went back to focusing on the cock in his pretty little mouth.

He bobbed his head a bit, taking more of Remus into his mouth and sucking as he went. Now he was starting to understand why the other man had wanted to get his mouth all over him last night before anything else. This was nice. As he kept going at a fairly steady pace now, he kept Remus’ words in mind, doing his best not to take on too much at once. When he heard Remus groan a bit it sent pleasure straight to his groin and caused him to moan around his cock as he pulled up again. 

"Sirius, shit--" Remus closed his eyes for a moment and took a few quick breaths through his nose. "I'm gonna cum soon-- you don't have to swallow like I did, it's okay but--" He groaned and his cock twitched against Sirius' tongue. "You have to decide fast where you want it."

Sirius brought his head up and released Remus’ cock with a soft pop causing his lover to let out a curse. He worked his hand that has been around the base up and down the shaft. Swallowing down Remus seemed like too daunting a task for him; he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be up for that. Sirius pressed a quick kiss to Albert before he looked up at Remus and smiled coyly, “Cum for me, Remus.” 

"Sirius--!" He cried out and came hard, shooting his release up over Sirius' hand, and onto his gorgeous face. It surprised Sirius for a moment, but he grinned and continued to work Remus through his orgasm. "Fuck… that's so good, Sirius." As Remus’ orgasm ebbed, Sirius brought a thumb to his chin, swiped some of the fluid off, and stuck his thumb into his mouth sucking gently. The taste definitely wasn’t unpleasant; he wouldn’t say he necessarily liked it either, but the look on Remus’ face when he saw what he had done definitely made it seem like something he’d like to do more. 

"Holy shit," Remus murmured, laying back fully on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. "I'd say you were lying about never sucking cock before, but I don't think you'd lie to me about that." He peeked at Sirius and grinned. "You look good like that… like a naughty boy who got exactly what he's wanted."

The way Remus spoke to him now excited him, which was becoming apparent by the way his dick responded with a twitch, hardening even more than it had while he’d pleasured him. He bit his lip and slowly made his way upwards on the bed so that he was at Remus’ side with his face inches away from his. “That’s because I did,” he declared with a quiet pride. 

Remus groaned and pulled him down for a filthy kiss, not caring of his mess that was being spread between them. "You're fantastic, how did I get so lucky?" He pulled back after a bit, reaching for tissues on the side table to clean them up. "Makes me want you to fuck me." 

Sirius went wide-eyed with surprise and then looked down not wanting to meet Remus’ gaze as he asked, “Is that what you want?” His hand went to his own hard dick, giving it a lazy stroke as he bit his lip. 

"Yeah, I'd like it if you did. I don't normally bottom before a game, but you might still be sore tonight… we should level the playing field, huh?" He grinned up at Sirius, tilting his head a bit. "You want a free shot at my ass, baby?"

This caused Sirius’ face to light up with excitement as a wide smile formed and he nodded. “Oui. Oui.” He leaned down to kiss Remus again, but stopped when he realized as thrilling as this was he didn’t have much of a clue to what he was doing. Even when he’d occasionally been with a girl, it was always rushed and they’d never done anal. “Will you–I don’t know… Teach me?” He cringed a little at that. “I just don’t want to screw it up.”

"You won't mess anything up. You've been great so far and we'll go slow. I don't have to be at the rink until three, how much time do you have?" He reached over to grab the lube bottle and a condom for Sirius. 

“I have to be there at two, since we practice for an hour before you guys.” Sirius checked the time on his phone, it was around nine so Remus was right, they had plenty of time. 

"Perfect, okay, so. Tell me what you remember about last night. Period one, I sucked you off. You've already done that, brilliant thing, you. So, what's next?" He was running this like a play review before a game.

Sirius flushed a little and raised a hand to wiggle a few of his fingers in a flourish. “You fingered and stretched me ‘til I was ready…” It came out more like a question and made him feel even more embarrassed then he already was. Remus was being incredibly good about it all, but he still felt so silly about needing guidance, though he also liked the way he was being handled. All of it was a little confusing when he tried to work through the feelings. 

"Perfect. And you've got nice long fingers, too." Remus shivered a bit, spreading his legs more. "I can't wait to have them inside me. Start slow, take your time, ask questions… just feel, I guess. And don't feel embarrassed, you're doing great." 

He nodded and was a little more determined now as he took the lube and condom, shuffling down so he was kneeling between Remus’ legs. Before he got started, he remembered something from last night and grabbed one of the extra pillows and tapped Remus’ hips so he could place it under them. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands along Remus’ thighs before taking in the sight of his entrance. Then, he grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers so they were slick as he took his pointer and slowly started to feel around the outside of Remus’ hole. 

"Mm, yeah just-- good," Remus sighed as Sirius pushed the first finger into him. He was hot and tight and just the thought of that sensation around his cock made Sirius' twitch. "So um, prostate. Kind of… give me the 'come here' signal with your fingers, like you want me to come over. Get it? _Come_ over?"

Sirius laughed and it rang like a bell before he nodded. His attention returned to his task and as he went for that motion with his finger he let his other hand drift from Remus’ thigh to his hip, gently caressing it. He worked his finger a bit and hoped it would bring the desired effect as he used it to tell Remus to _come over_. 

"Mm, you're close… to the right a bit-? Ah! Okay, there, there you go. Ah, fuck Sirius--" It was obvious from Remus’ response that he'd found it and he started nudging it like he had all day to play with Remus. "Feels good, you can add another--" Now that Sirius was into it, he didn’t need any more encouragement to slip a second finger alongside the first inside of him making Remus cut off what he was saying with a hiss of pleasure. The smile on Sirius’ face was both wicked and absolutely delighted, as if he’d managed to steal his favorite sweet from a candy shop. 

“Still good, Remus?” He asked as he went for the prostate again, now with two fingers instead of just the one. 

"Yes, fuck, it's good. I was right, you're a quick learner. You feel _so_ good. Give me another, I can take it. I want it, baby, please." Sirius groaned a bit at that, almost a growl in the back of his throat. The fact that Remus was _begging him_ after everything he’d been through at his hands last night thrilled him beyond belief. He carefully worked in a third finger and began driving them in and out, hitting that spot that made Remus react so intensely as much as possible. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Sirius handled this just as he did with hockey; once he knew what he was doing there was no stopping him from succeeding with nearly absolute confidence. 

"Shit, Sirius, stop-- I'm ready, and I don't want to cum again until you're in me." Remus was already flushed and a touch sweaty. He had a bit of a glow to him. "Get your condom on, babe, and _fuck me."_

Sirius moaned a bit at the command and then grabbed the condom so he could prep himself for Remus. Once he was ready, he repositioned the pillow under Remus’ hips a little so the position was a bit easier on both of them. He placed his dick so it was pressed against Remus’ hole and looked up to his face for a moment. “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

"Yes, you are, babe." He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, looking up into his face. "Go slow at first… but let me feel it, yeah? I'm excited." He wiggled happily, feeling the head of Sirius' cock pressed against his hole. He was ready. He'd fantasized about this, just a crazy celebrity crush… and now he was in Sirius' hotel room, about to be full of the rising star's cock. 

Sirius brought a hand to the side of Remus’ face and then gently brushed his fingers through the slightly damp curls as he went in for a sweet kiss. As he kissed him, he slowly pushed his cock deeper into Remus until he was completely inside of him and he let out a moan against the other man’s mouth. It felt so good and he was surprised he didn’t cum immediately at the sensation. He trembled a bit, “Ah, fuck…” 

" _Yes,_ " Remus hissed, sliding one hand up into Sirius' hair. "That's just it, baby." He brought his legs up, hooking his ankles together at the small of Sirius' back. "Got a nice cock, good for you." And just to be a little brat, he gave Sirius a nice firm squeeze. 

A surprised gasp escaped Sirius at that and then he started thrusting at a steady pace. He wanted to be mindful of Remus’ request to take it slow, but make him feel it. His lips found Remus’ neck and attacked it with kisses and bites between loud moans that were hot against his skin.

Remus kept talking, kept saying what felt good, kept calling Sirius sweet names, kept encouraging Sirius to thrust faster or harder or deeper, all the while clutching anywhere he could reach and rocking his hips with Sirius' thrusts. His cock was leaking, pearly precum beading up near the piercing. 

Sirius bit hard down on his lip as he raised himself up with one arm so he could easily move his hand between them to grasp Remus’ dick and work him as he thrusted. He was panting and coming undone, but he wanted to make sure he took care of his lover the best way he could. As he stroked, he made sure to swipe his thumb over the piercing slick with precum to stimulate the beautiful tip. “God, I’m so close, Remus.” 

"God, me too babe-- shit," Remus couldn't help but squeeze down, panting hard. "Come on, cum in me, fill me up baby, yes--!" One last push to his prostate and one last flick to his piercing made Remus come undone, shooting his release all the way up to the 6 inked onto his sternum. 

With a few more thrusts Sirius was hit with his own orgasm, digging his nails into Remus’ hips as he threw his head back in a loud cry. He rode out the last waves and felt himself tremble a little from the exertion as his eyes pricked with tears. His breaths were deep and ragged as he leaned down over Remus and nuzzled his nose against his cheek. “So perfect.”

Remus chuckled a little watery laugh and wiped at his eyes. He was a bit teary as well. "You're so sweet… so good to me," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Sirius' cheek as Sirius kissed his. "Took such good care of me, baby." 

“I’m really glad, Remus.” He took a deep breath and then sat up a little, as much as he didn’t want to. “I should clean us up,” he mumbled before gently pulling out of Remus and standing up on slightly shaky legs. A few steps and he was in the bathroom taking off the now full condom and running the water until it warmed. When he grabbed the washcloth to run it under, he caught a glance at himself in the mirror, covered in some small bruises from Remus on and off of the ice. It made him happy, but also a little anxious, wondering if his teammates would point them out and ask who the obviously intimate ones were from. 

He supposed he could say they were from a fan, which wouldn't be a lie. Remus said he watched them often and enjoyed their games. That definitely made him a fan. He decided to think about it later, because he had Remus in his bed to attend to. Remus, who he'd rather thoroughly fucked, and that sense of pride rose again in his chest. He was so glad Remus had approached him, and even more glad that he'd said yes.

As he walked back in with a smile, it widened at the state of the debauched Remus. If he wasn’t desperate to regain that contact, he’d stand there for a while, just staring, but he wanted to be close. He got back on the bed and started cleaning Remus off, laying tons of small kisses near the areas he rubbed with the warm cloth. 

The other man hummed happily as Sirius cleaned him up, breath hitching as he cleaned his cock and his hole. Remus felt like he'd just had a good stretch and workout with the team's PT, only better. "Look at you," he murmured, pleased. "Cleaning me up like a pro."

Sirius smiled a little shyly as he finished and then tossed the cloth back towards the bathroom, not caring where it landed. He moved up, straddling Remus as he went so he could rest on top of his chest with his face in the crook of his neck. His finger traced over Remus’ shoulder while he sighed, feeling so relaxed. 

"You really turn into a cuddlebug after sex, don't you?" Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him close. Remus knew they'd have to get up and shower sooner or later, but for now he was simply content to hold his boy close. If Remus was reading him right, Sirius had the makings of a lovely little boy sub, but who could say if he'd fit the lifestyle. 

“I mean… Not usually. But I’m also usually rushing to get out of the situation. I don’t want that with you…” Sirius nuzzled into his neck a little closer and laid a soft kiss against the skin. 

"Well, as I am thoroughly enchanted with you, Sirius, you shall have me until you no longer want me. As a friend and confidant, always, but anything more will be up to you. Like I said before… you're in control here. You have choices."

Sirius’ heart was pounding a little harder at this as he rose up to look Remus in the eye. His face was a little sad before he closed his eyes and leaned down to press his forehead against Remus’ temple. “I want… I don’t even know what exactly. But I can’t-I can’t be out like you. And I know it seems like I should be able to do what I want, but I can’t.” He could feel tears welling up in his closed eyes. 

"If you ever want help or advice… with any of that… you just let me know. I have very good lawyers, a good agent, and a good publicist." He patted Sirius' hip affectionately. "For now… let's call ourselves friends? Good ones."

“Okay. Okay. I like that. I wish…” He shook his head and smiled sadly. “I’m glad you’re my friend, Remus.” Sirius kissed the tip of Remus’ nose. 

"And I'm glad you're mine, sweetheart. Come on, let's shower. We can share one," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He was pleased when Sirius laughed and allowed Remus to steer him into the bathroom. 

The whole showering experience was filled with kisses and closeness as the two helped each other clean off. Sirius relished in the closeness as much as possible, knowing that once they were separated there would be few opportunities for it again. He didn’t know what the future would hold for this friendship but he’d cherish it no matter what happened. 

|----|

Sirius ended up spending the next four days in Vegas with Remus, fucking after each game (of which each team won one), and then relaxing at Remus' apartment on their days off. While there, he'd seen photos of a younger Remus holding a newborn and Remus had confirmed that it was Jules, his baby brother. It had been a bit of a relief to Sirius. He'd also had to talk his way out of his team's questions about his marks and love bites. Potter was convinced he had a secret girlfriend, but Dumo told Sirius as long as he was happy, they would be happy. 

There was a tearful goodbye between them before Sirius had to leave for the airport. When they'd landed in Anaheim, Sirius realized Remus had squirreled the sweatshirt and beanie he'd been wearing that first night into Sirius' bag without him noticing. That had made him cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official meetings, a weight lifted off of Sirius shoulders, and once again hotel room smut(spanking and a certain D word being dropped this time around).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any lines of dialogue fully italicized are actually being spoken in French.

Over the next few months, the two stayed in contact as much as possible. Remus called when Sirius needed a friendly voice or help with something he was more experienced in. Sirius made sure to text Remus to update him about all the little things and share stuff that made him happy. He even started to let his teammates get a little closer to him. Dumo’s family took a particular shine to him, especially the kids who he is very good with. Everything was mostly going pretty great, but there was always the future looming overhead. Walburga did her best to constantly pester Sirius about the “necessary” steps that needed to take place so he could move to the Snakes. It was exhausting, but he was doing his best not to focus on any of that when he was outside of her presence. 

It was hard to not feel depressed about things: the power his mother held over his life, playing hockey for a team he couldn't stand, playing _with_ people he couldn't stand, leaving the Lions and the teammates he'd begun to consider friends. Not to mention, his mother was most likely scouting a young woman from an esteemed hockey family for him to marry and have future hockey star children with. Too much time spent focused on all this led to accidental distancing from the team, the Dumais family, and from Remus.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the people around him, especially after Remus and Dumo met at All-Stars together and became fast friends. The phone calls and texts had started dwindling, and whenever Remus brought it up Sirius always went with something like ‘ _I’m just tired’_ or _‘busy’_. So, when the topic of Sirius came up he shared his worries with Dumo about how he knew something was wrong. They had been getting closer until it felt like Sirius was pulling away recently. Remus mentioned it might be something to do with his mother, that Sirius had mentioned feeling powerless in his own life and about how he'd reacted to Remus talking about the Lions and Snakes. He also mentioned that he was listed in Sirius’ phone under a fake name, in case someone else (read: Walburga) found their messages. 

The end of the season was nearing when Sirius’s mother began to double down on making him break his contract and leave the Lions for good. It was suffocating and he had no idea what to do. If he just went along with what she wanted as he usually did, he didn’t know how he could cope playing with the Snakes and being absolutely caged by her without any escape. He couldn’t wrap his head around why some people would offer to help. No one had before. So, he faced this impossible situation of desperately wanting to stay on the team even though his mother was wielding everything in her power to make it not so. 

With about a week left before the off-season, Arthur called Sirius up into his office. Already there was Minerva McGonagal, Sirius' agent, Alice Fitzgerald, the team's PR and legal head, Moody, Dumo, and two people Sirius didn't recognize. "Sirius, have a seat," Moody said, his voice gruff but not unkind. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Benjy Fenwick. Lawyers."

_Lawyers?_ Sirius wondered why there would be lawyers for a moment before it sunk in that this was probably the start to whatever his mother had been working up to. “Okay…” It was all he could say without letting his emotions get to him. 

"Mon fils," Dumo started, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Relax, you're alright, you aren't in trouble. Shacklebolt and Fenwick come recommended by Mr. Moony." _That_ had Sirius paying attention. 'Albert Moony' was the nom de plume he and Remus used to hide Remus' contact information in Sirius' phone. These were _Remus' lawyers._

“What is this about?” He was genuinely curious now that it couldn’t be what he originally thought. He wasn’t sure in his mind what this was about and anything he came up with seemed too ridiculous. 

"Your mother," Arthur grumbled, "has been in increasingly insistent contact with us about you moving to the Snakes in a few weeks, which is, as all of us know, not going to happen. But before I start this meeting officially, I need to know." He fixed his gaze on Sirius. "Do you actually want to go to the Snakes? I need full transparency here."

Sirius was being asked what he wanted by people who were so sure he could have it. He looked around to find Dumo and the staff with hopeful expressions on their faces; even Moody looked encouraging in his own way which meant he just looked less disgruntled than usual. All this time he’d done such a good job of hiding how he felt about the way things were transpiring, but now he just couldn’t. His eyes filled up with tears as he looked back to Arthur and he shook his head. “No. No. No, I want to stay. I want to stay.” 

Coach Weasley seemed pleased, as did everyone else. "Good, that was my thinking. You're a good fit here, kid, everyone thinks so. Except your mother." He shifted a bit in his chair. "The contract you agreed to and signed when we drafted you was for three years. Breaking that contract would be very difficult. In short, the only thing letting you out of it is career-ending injury, death, or us firing you. I don't see any of those happening in the next two years."

"And if I might add, Sirius," Moody interjected, "If you continue performing and improving as you are now, I can see us offering you quite a bit to stay with us on a longer contract."

A few tears fell from his eyes and he quickly swept them away before asking, “So, what do I do? She–” He wanted to explain how it felt like she had claws latched into him, puppeteering him around, but he didn’t really have the words to make it seem logical. So instead he just stuck with, “What do I do?” 

"You let us help, Sirius," Dumo said quietly. Alice cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I believe we should start with a cease and desist, from both the Lions organization and Sirius himself. I suggest a restraining and no-contact order." She glanced at the two lawyers, who nodded. "And if Shacklebolt and Fenwick are as confident as I am, I believe you could sue for abuse… as well as for custody of your brother Regulus." 

Sirius’ eyes went a little wide at that as he thought about the idea of taking in his little brother. _Could he handle taking care of his brother?_ Then he remembered how everything was in that house and how his parents would probably latch onto Regulus even more so once he was out. _He had to._ With that, he nodded. “Okay. Whatever you need from me. I’ll do it. I’ll do anything.” 

"Okay!" Alice clapped her hands once. "I'll get started on the Lion's end of things, make it clear that Sirius is staying with us. Minerva can work with us on that, and run a bit of interference with the press, if they come asking questions. Benjy and Kingsley will start on your personal end of things. Judging from the calls and emails that we alone have gotten, I have confidence we will win. I trust you also have… media evidence you can provide to these gentlemen to further your own cases?"

“Yeah… Yeah, I do.” He nodded. Sirius could probably provide more evidence than they would ever need. This was all a bit terrifying and exciting and he wished Remus was here. They hadn’t talked a lot, which admittedly was completely on him, since he was depressed by the idea of what their relationship would become if he moved to the Snakes. 

They concluded the meeting with Sirius shaking everyone's hands and getting his new lawyers' information. He'd handed over his email information and his SIM card so they could get the proof they needed against Walburga. He trusted them enough not to go through any other messages, and that felt good, having the trust that people would only help him. He felt lighter leaving that meeting. 

As he started to head in the direction of the parking lot, a hand stopped him. He turned to see a brightly smiling Dumo who was putting his hands on his shoulders. “I’m proud of you, mon fils. I would have told you to hurry home so you can celebrate with the family, but there’s someone waiting for you in the locker room.” Sirius looked a little confused, but nodded and began to make his way to the locker room. 

He walked inside, turning the corner towards his own locker, and found Remus Lupin leaned up against his locker space, hands tucked into his pockets. "Hey, baby. How'd your meeting go-?" Remus had no chance to finish as a teary-eyed Sirius flung himself at the man and attacked his mouth with powerful kisses. 

“I’m-I’m free. I’m staying with the Lions. I’m possibly going to adopt my brother, which is terrifying, but it’s all… Fuck!” He went back to giving Remus non-stop kisses. Remus, bless him, went along with it easily. He held Sirius close and kissed him back, giving as good as he got. He knew the time for talking would come, but now was a time of relief and celebration. Remus knew the Blacks would put up a fight, but he knew what the Lions and his lawyers would do. By the beginning of next season, Sirius would be completely and totally free.

Breathless and a little dizzy, Sirius broke apart and looked at Remus’ beautiful face as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so grateful for you and what you did for me. What you do for me. Everything. And when everything has died down from this whole legal circus I… I want to come out. Officially.”

Remus' amber eyes went wide, eyebrows raised as well. "I-- wow, Sirius. That's a big decision, baby," he murmured, giving Sirius' waist a good squeeze. "I am so _so_ proud of you. And happy for you!" He kissed his forehead. "I'm so pleased for you, lovely boy. Are you happy?"

Sirius looked a little more serious now as he zeroed in on those warm eyes. “I’m so happy. Remus, you told me if I wanted anything more that it would be up to me. I love being your friend and I’m so happy you’ve been okay with just being _good_ friends all this time. But if you want it still, I want more. I finally feel like I can have more and I want it. I want you.” 

Sirius could see the emotional shift in Remus' eyes. "Sirius,I want you too. I want you so badly it physically _hurts_ me sometimes. Seeing you this happy… you've never looked more radiant." He cupped Sirius' face with one hand. "I want you. And we can do this. Together."

A wet laugh sounded from Sirius as he put his hand on top of Remus’ and nuzzled into it. He was crying and he didn’t even care for once. “That’s all I’ve wanted. Ever since that first night. You’re so good to me. You deserve so much. I want to give it to you. All of it. Whatever you want from me.” There were so many words he wanted to say and so many things he wanted to do. He knew he probably sounded like an emotional mess but, again, he didn’t care. 

"I've got what I've wanted; you, in my arms, glowing with happiness." He hugged him close, letting Sirius' tears soak into his t-shirt. He whispered low enough for Sirius to hear him. "It's _you_ I want to give everything to. I want to take care of you. Baby boy, you're so sweet to me." 

Sirius rubbed his face against Remus’ shoulder and then looked up at him. “Take care of me then.” He placed a kiss on Remus’ jaw and then nipped at the spot with his teeth. 

"Starting it just like the first time… but we're in _your_ locker room, and we'll probably go back to _my_ hotel, hm? Feisty thing--" And he groaned as Sirius literally went for the jugular and nipped at his Adam's Apple with a grin on his face. "Hey now, be good for me, baby."

With a pout, Sirius pulled back and huffed an impatient breath. “You’re no fun, Remus.” 

Remus scoffed, but smirked. "Just wait ‘til we get back to the hotel, babe. I'll show you just how much fun it is to be a brat with me." He smacked Sirius' ass like a teammate would after a good game, the sound echoing just a bit in the empty room. 

Sirius bit his lip as he tried to imagine what Remus would do to him when they got back to the hotel. There was an urge to try to get him to act upon it right here in the locker room, but he knew Remus was right. He sighed and grabbed for one of the Remus’ hands as he said playfully, “Okay. Take me away, Daddy-O.” 

"Your wish is my command, darling," he said, squeezing his hand gently and swinging their arms just a bit. They walked down to the players' garage under the stadium. They hopped into Remus' rental car and arrived at Remus' hotel soon after. (It wouldn't be polite to have loud reunion celebration sex in Dumo's basement with small children in the house, after all.)

As they walked into the room, Sirius shrugged out of the jacket he had been wearing and took a deep breath. It was nice to be somewhere private after everything, even if the idea of them fucking in the Lions locker room had been very appealing. He turned to Remus before leaning back against the wall behind him and smiled a little mischievously.

Remus closed and locked the door behind him. He spotted Sirius, looking like a sneaky happy little boy, and raised an eyebrow in question. "...Sirius, have you been naughty? You have been free for all of two hours, and your bratty side is coming out." His tone was all teasing, so Sirius knew not to take it to heart.

Sirius looked away with a playfully indignant expression on his face. “Maybe I have been. Maybe I _will_ be. What are you going to do about it?” He turned his gaze back to Remus and batted his eyelashes a bit as he watched to see how Remus would react. 

His lover approached at a measured and leisurely pace, hands tucked back into his pockets. "You know how well I can hold my own on the ice. The first time we had sex, you definitely had a black eye blooming." He stepped a bit closer, leaning in to whisper into Sirius' ear. "I wonder how much your little backside could take, if I used my palm, instead of a fist."

A whimper escaped him as his eyes fluttered closed, and he dug one of the heels of his hands into his thigh. He could feel his dick start to harden at just the thought of what Remus might do. After a moment he found his voice and said, “Sounds like you're all chirp to me.” 

"Chirp, huh? Sounds like you're getting a bit mouthy. Time for the gloves to come off, babe. I'd like you naked, please and thanks. Hop to it." And he pinched Sirius' ass, just because he could. 

Sirius played with the collar of his shirt for a moment and then looked at Remus with a wicked gleam in his eye. Then he leaned in and whispered, “You want my clothes off? _You_ take them off.” 

So, this was Sirius, free. A bit of a brat, willing to test limits, wanting to know how far he could go. And Remus would give him the moon and stars, but he was in charge of how and when. "Very well, brat." And he practically popped the buttons in his haste to remove the shirt.

Sirius couldn’t help but gasp a bit at the sudden force. Before, he would have never pushed Remus, scared that it would end anything between them but now he knew that the chances of that were slim. Sirius giggled a bit, excited to see where this would go. Shirt removed, Remus immediately went for Sirius' belt and zipper. Shirts could be replaced, but dress pants that hugged Sirius' ass like these? These needed more care. Once everything was open, he scooped Sirius up over his shoulder and deposited him on the bed. Then, he made quick work of the dress shoes too, leaving Sirius only in his boxers.

This was absolutely thrilling, and the tent in his underwear made that very clear. He wiggled around on the bed a little and couldn’t help but laugh a little at the feeling of anticipation. One of the last things he’d ever expected was to be excited at the possibility of another man _punishing_ him for being bad. He had the biggest smile as he looked up at Remus, waiting expectantly. 

"You're way too excited about this for it to truly be a punishment, babe," he said, shaking his head fondly. He reached down and snapped the waistband of Sirius' boxers hard against the flat slope of his lower belly, bringing out a gasp from his lover. "Take these off… and turn over. Or I'll make you." 

His words made him remember he was trying to push and being a giggly boy wasn’t going to do that. He took a breath and narrowed his eyes at Remus. “Looks like… you’ll just have to _make_ me.” 

Remus seemed to know Sirius would take that option, and he snapped the waistband again, harder than before, and rolled Sirius onto his belly before shucking off the boxers and tossing them away. 

Sirius bit his lip and shivered at the feeling of being completely exposed all of a sudden. He wanted to grind his hard cock into the bed, but he stopped himself and waited to see what Remus would do next, while trying to not let on that he was excited. It sounded like Remus was getting on his knees and suddenly Sirius felt himself lifted up and set back down so his knees were under him.

"Look at this little bottom, so cute, such a little white peach… it's gonna be red and sore by the time I'm done with you. In more ways than one." He teasingly bit Sirius' left cheek and Remus laughed as Sirius jolted and groaned. 

Sirius took a breath and then turned his head a little so he could see Remus just out of the corner of his eye. “All chirp,” he simply said in a challenging tone. 

And just like that, the first spank rang out in the room. Sirius heard it before he felt it, and the breath got caught in his throat. Remus stood and quickly hit the other cheek a bit harder, so they'd match. With the second hit Sirius bit back a moan in the back of his throat and balled his hands into fists. The pleasure this sent through him was maddening, but he was determined to hold onto some semblance of composure. He took a breath through his nose and tried to steel himself for Remus’ next move. 

"Such a pretty brat." _spank_ "I finally get to take care of you." _spank_ "Give you what you need." _spank_ "Put you in your place." _spank_ "You just need someone who'll know what you need." _spank_ "And give it to you." _spank_ "If it's kisses…" _spank_ "Or cuddles…" _spank_ "Or legal help…" _spank_ "Or my cock…" _spank_ "Or a spanking."

For the first few spanks Sirius had managed to hold onto his resolve, but as Remus kept going it began to crumble. He started to softly cry out choked moans, his cock was weeping against his thighs and belly where it was trapped, and his back arched with each jolt of pleasure. Although he couldn’t see his ass, he could tell it was definitely turning red with the feeling of heat that radiated from it. 

"What a good boy, taking my hand so easily. Got you all soft and sweet for me, though, huh?" Another spank, another jolt, another sweet teary moan. "Two more, baby boy. One for each cheek, yeah?" And Remus made them both count, even though his hand was getting a bit hot. They each sent an even louder cry from Sirius’ mouth as he dug his fingers into the bed hard. 

He wanted to say something to let Remus know he appreciated this, but all he could do was whimper and murmur unintelligible French into the sheets below him. He didn't even realize he was shaking slightly. He felt Remus' hands on him again, rubbing big soothing circles into his hips and thighs, and he was murmuring softly back to Sirius in French. 

_"So good for me, sweetheart, taking all those spanks so easily. That was just what you needed, wasn't it? Just a little bit of love. So perfect, Sirius. Your little bottom is so pink and hot, just like we wanted. How are you feeling, baby, talk to me."_

He swallowed and peeked up at Remus. _“So good. Thank you. Thank you so much, Remus. You’re so amazing.”_

_"And thank you for letting me do this. Shall we put some cream on this peach?"_ Remus slowly rubbed his left hand over Sirius' left cheek, feeling how hot the delicate skin was under his palm. 

Sirius nodded into the covers. _“Yes, please. Thank you, Remus.”_ He wanted to say it a hundred times but he was already having such a time bringing out the few words he’d managed. Remus stepped away from the bed for only a moment or two to grab the cooling, healing cream. He slowly spread it over each bit of hot, flushed skin until Sirius' bottom was lightly covered in the stuff. 

"Better, darling?" He pressed a kiss to the nape of Sirius' neck, breathing him in. 

“Yes… Remus.” He gave a small smile and reached behind him to gently pet Remus’ curls a little. Finding the right thing to call Remus felt like such a struggle; all the cutesy names worked for Sirius, but most of them didn’t feel like they fit what the other man meant to him. He had thought about it a lot since their relationship started months ago. 

"Very good, cuddlebug," he whispered, pressing sweet kisses to Sirius' shoulders. "Thank you for telling me what felt good. I know it felt good for me. Your noises and reactions got me so hard… should I get undressed and show you, baby?"

Sirius propped himself up a bit on his elbows and brought himself face to face with Remus before he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Yes, please.” He bit his lip as he gave Remus a once over with his eyes in anticipation. 

Remus undid his jeans slowly, popping each button with purpose. He reached inside and pulled out his cock, already fully hard and ready for action. "Give Albert a little kiss now, darling. It's been so long since he got your kisses."

He scrambled over, trying to mind his sensitive ass as he rushed and kneeled low in front of Remus as if he were bowing. “Hello,” it came out as a fond whisper before he gave the pierced tip sweet, wet kisses. A hand went up to Remus’ chest as he lazily dragged his fingers down his shirt. 

Remus caught Sirius' hand in his own, guiding it to his own hip to give Sirius better balance. "Always love your kisses, Sirius, especially on my cock. You have the sweetest mouth." He hummed happily and groaned slightly as Sirius flicked the piercing a few times with the tip of his tongue. 

“I love kissing your beautiful cock. It’s so good. Could do this for hours.” The pauses were punctuated with a mixture of kisses and licks to different parts of Remus’ dick. Sirius then licked a strip up the underside of the shaft until he was back to the tip, which he took into his mouth with a small moan. With the head of Remus’ cock in his mouth, he swirled his tongue and sucked lightly as his hand dug a little harder into his hip. 

"Knew you could be good for me, sweetheart. Fuck, that's good." He leisurely rocked his hips forward, not enough to choke Sirius, but enough to let him know he could easily just fuck his mouth. If he wanted to. In turn, Sirius started to bob his head more enthusiastically and took more of Remus in with each motion. 

Sirius occasionally moved his head a little from side to side, causing the tip of Remus’ cock to rub against the inside of his cheeks. A particular groan that sounded from Remus made him cry a muffled moan around him sending the vibrations straight through his dick. "Ah shit…" Remus rocked his hips again, his other hand knotting up in Sirius' hair. "Gonna make me cum, Sirius. You want that?" If Sirius wanted to stop and get fucked, Remus would oblige him, but if he wanted Remus to cum now, he had other _fun_ ideas, they could get up to in celebration. 

He softly pulled off with a whine and rested his forehead against one of his Remus hips as he looked up with heavy lidded eyes. “Whatever makes you happy,” Sirius said followed by a little whimper and then an idea that had been starting to form since he’d started considering what to call Remus finally seemed a little clearer. “Just want to make you happy… Daddy.” After he said it he made sure to look his lover in the eye with an expression that questioned if it was okay. 

The matching breath hitch and dick twitch said a lot about what Remus thought of the name. He crouched down so he and Sirius were at equal heights, one hand still in Sirius' hair. "...call me that again, sweetheart, please?" His voice had a breathy quality to it, like he was in quiet awe of the young man on the bed. 

Sirius’ eyes went wide and happy as his mouth turned into a little smile. He leaned into the hand in his hair with a hum before he said, “Of course, Daddy. Anything for you.” 

"Perfect," Remus breathed, leaning in to kiss Sirius soundly. This would be a turning point for them and Remus knew it would be a good one. "Would you like my cock inside you, lovely? Think your ass could take it?" He wouldn't end up going as hard on Sirius' ass as he would after a hard-fought game or a long time apart, mostly because of the spanks he'd laid out not half an hour ago.

Another whine came from Sirius as his dick twitched at the thought of Remus inside of him. “Please, Daddy. Please. I want you so close to me.” He took the hand that had been in his hair and laid a few kisses into the palm before saying again, “Please. I’ve been so good. I’ll be so good for you.” 

"I know you are, Sirius. You can be good when you want to be." He pressed a quick kiss to Sirius' forehead. "Make yourself comfortable, whatever position you want. I just have to get our supplies, yeah?" Another kiss and Remus stood up going to riffle through his bag for lube and condoms. Once they were procured, he quickly shucked off his undone jeans along with his boxers and then the shirt that was still covering him. 

Sirius didn’t like the lack of contact, but he knew it was necessary as he laid down on the bed with his legs spread out waiting for Remus. He chewed a little on his lip as he watched the man that had captured his heart so fiercely prepare to show Sirius just how much he cared for him. Remus turned around and climbed back onto the bed, setting their necessities aside and caging Sirius in.

"Hello," he whispered, pressing sweet kisses to Sirius' lips and face. "You look good enough to eat, how did I get so lucky?"

Sirius leaned up to capture Remus’ lips in his in a hungry kiss before he answered. “You deserve everything. Anything you want. Everything you want.” His hands trailed up Remus’ back until they were on his shoulders where he felt the muscle as he lightly pressed them. 

"Anything I want, huh?" Remus mused, nuzzling into Sirius' neck to leave a love bite where his neck met his shoulder. "If I've already got you, I don't really need much else," he said, pressing a kiss to the new mark. He sneakily slicked up his fingers and began to rub them against Sirius' hole. "Have you been using the toy Daddy sent you, baby?"

He moaned and rocked his hips lightly as Remus touched him . “I did. A lot. But…” A bite of his lip and a little whine in the back of his throat. “It’s nice, but it’s not you. Not Albert. It doesn’t have this.” Sirius reached down between them and let his thumb stroke over the pierced area of Remus’ head. 

"Yeah, sweetheart, only Daddy has the piercing for you. Nice and special, just for my baby boy." He slid two fingers into Sirius, curling them right up against his prostate. "As much as I love watching you fuck yourself with your toy, I love touching you even more."

His moaning began to increase and get louder as Remus hit that spot that drove Sirius wild. “Oh, Daddy. Yes, please, Daddy.” 

"So pretty, Sirius, look at you." He leaned in to suck and bite at Sirius' nipple, working him open on two clever, calloused fingers. Just like that first time, he could work Sirius' body like a power-play. He knew just what to do to score over and over again with his baby boy. 

Sirius’ back arched at the combination of feelings and he moved his hands from Remus’ shoulder to his hair so he could thread his fingers into the curls. “I’m so glad I can be pretty for you.” He hissed in a breath as Remus’ tongue played with his nipple that was sensitive from the biting and sucking. “You make me feel so good, Daddy.” 

"That's what Daddies are for, Sirius," he whispered, as he kissed across Sirius' chest to the other nipple. "Here to support you and love you and make you feel good." He lavished the same level of attention to the second nip as he had the first, sneakily adding a bit more lube and a third finger. He wanted Sirius to be completely ready, to feel no extra pain when he pushed in. And if he got to tease his boy a bit more with his fingers? That was just a bonus.

With all three fingers in, Sirius started to steadily rock against Remus and pant at the intenseness of it all. He felt a little bit of the sting from his tender cheeks but it was overpowered by the pleasure his daddy was giving him. “I’m so lucky. How did _I_ get so lucky? I…” His voice got smaller as he said, “I don’t feel worthy of you, Daddy.” 

"Hey," Remus said, voice soft, but tone firm. "Sirius… we're working to be worthy of each other, yeah? Never doubt for a moment that you deserve love and affection and good things, okay?" He pressed another kiss to Sirius' forehead. "You're my good boy, and I'm not letting you go." He slowly slid his fingers from Sirius, despite the soft whine his boy made. "Hold on, let me get the condom, and then we're good."

Sirius' eyes were filled with tears as he patiently waited to be filled with Remus’ cock. “Kiss me when you're ready, Daddy. I need your kisses. I’m so happy.” A tear rolled down his temple; Remus always made him a bit of a crybaby, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. He liked the vulnerability he could feel with him. 

Remus made quick work of the condom and got into position. He lined up and slowly pressed in, one long stroke until he was seated firmly and deeply inside Sirius. He kissed him the entire time, one hand gently thumbing away Sirius' tears. Sex was one of the few times Remus saw Sirius with all his walls down, and he hoped Sirius would grow more comfortable with him, be more relaxed now that he was free. 

He trembled a bit at the feeling of being so full of Remus and wrapped his arms around him so they could be as close as possible. That was the thing he needed more than the pleasure. Being absolutely close to the man who made him feel so loved and nurtured. He kissed Remus all over where he could reach.

Their movements were unrushed. There were no games to be played, training sessions to attend, nor meetings to endure. It was just the two of them, in their little bubble. There was a lot of kissing anywhere one could reach, and wandering hands holding the other man as close as they could get. Their orgasms were slow built, and it felt more like rising waves of pleasure than just one zap of it at the end. Both men shed some emotional tears.

When Sirius came he cried out, “Remus-Love you so much Remus.” And he gripped onto Remus as tight as possible. It was the first time Sirius had said 'I love you' (or some variant) of it to Remus and the older man felt his heart in his throat for a moment. What had he done to deserve Sirius?

"I love you too, baby," he murmured, giving his boy a few more thrusts to prolong Sirius' orgasm and reach his own. The realization of Remus sharing the weighted sentiment hit Sirius harder than any sock to the jaw he’d received before. As more tears filled his eyes he took Remus’ face in his hands and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. 

When he separated it was like a floodgate had been opened and all he could do was whisper, “I love you,” over and over. Holding Remus close and telling him he loved him was all Sirius wanted to do. He needed Remus to know that he'd never, ever felt this way before. Love had been a rare thing in his life before that little hip-check on the ice in Vegas. 

The two laid there in each other’s embrace for a while spent both physically and emotionally. There were plenty of lazy kisses and small gestures of affection. Sirius didn’t know what the rest of the day would be like, but as long as it was with Remus he would be grateful for it. Remus assured him that he wasn't going anywhere; he'd quietly passed on the All-Stars offer, as had Sirius, and he'd be here for Sirius through the whole legal proceedings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavier chapter. Things erupt with Regulus' situation back at their parents place and Remus helps Sirius deal with the emotions that come from dealing with that.

It was about a week later when the bomb dropped. Sirius had been alerted by Alice as well as Benjy that the papers had been served to his parents and to possibly prepare for backlash. Since the lawyers had his old SIM card plugged in and access to his email, Sirius didn't have to worry about Walburga contacting him because any hateful, manipulative, or threatening messages from her would all be used as evidence against her in the upcoming case. All of that, however, wasn't the issue. 

During the process of retrieving Sirius' texts, he'd gotten some new ones from his younger brother Regulus. It was what the twelve-year-old had to say that was concerning. Things like, _‘she won’t stop yelling’_ and _‘threw me into my room’_. The most concerning being the confession of how scared he was about being there. That had thrown Sirius into a panic and he was trying to collect himself so he could handle the situation. He sent screenshots of the texts immediately to Benjy and called him in haste. 

"Wh-what can I do? I need him out of there, he isn't safe-!"

"I agree, he isn't safe. I'm contacting child protective services and alerting them to the situation, as well as our legal case. Sirius, we're getting Regulus out. Could you please text him, tell him help is on the way and to please pack what he needs. The address is the same as where we sent the papers, correct?"

“Oui. Yes.” Sirius put the call on speaker phone so he could type out a text with his shaking fingers as he listened to anything else Benjy had to say. _He was going to be okay. They’re getting him out of there._

"Okay, Sirius, Kingsley is on the phone with CPS. He's letting them know what's going on and that it's urgent. You've told your brother what I asked? Has he seen it?"

There was a pause as Sirius stared at the screen of his phone and watched as his brother began typing. After another breath, he got a brief confirmation that Regulus was aware of what was happening and packing as asked. “Yes. He says he’s getting his things together.” 

"That's good, that's good. Oh-- Kingsley is gesturing at me, hold on." There was a bit of moving around in the background. 

"Sirius? It's Kingsley. CPS is aware of the situation and is taking action. They've reached out to their agent' in Slytherin, and they're working with the police department to make sure your parents cooperate accordingly." There was some fast typing on the computer. "You currently reside with Pascal Dumais and his family, yes?"

Sirius was sitting in his room in their basement as they spoke. It was something he was thinking about changing in the near future, but wanted to wait for a few more pieces to fall into place. “Yeah. I’m staying with the Dumais still.” 

"Okay, good, we'll add that to the records for them. I am going to suggest that Pascal and Celeste temporarily take custody of Regulus, so that all of us can better focus on keeping these changes permanent. And it might give you more time to find a place of your own, if you are interested in that. I'm having an intern look at flights from Slytherin to Gryffindor, leaving tonight. Does Regulus have a passport or some formal ID?"

_Did he?_ He wasn’t sure at all, it wasn’t something that had ever come up or anything he’d ever been concerned about. “Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t know… I can ask.” 

"If he doesn't, we might have to drive him… so ID would be best. I trust he's been on planes before with you and your parents?"

Sirius nodded and then remembered he was on a phone call and frustratedly shook his head at himself. “Yes. Yeah, for vacations.” 

"Alright, that's good. Ask if he has it on him, or if he knows where it is. I believe the police can demand it from your parents. Are you doing alright with all this, Sirius?" Kingsley had a confident and soothing voice, but he was no Remus.

With a deep breath he typed a text to Regulus to ask about passports and such. “Yeah,” he lied, “Yeah I’m fine.” As not fine as he was doing, it wasn’t the time or place to let those feelings be at the center of attention. 

"Alright, I'm here in case you ever want or need to talk, and Benjy is too. We're here for you and your legal concerns and all. Benjy is on the phone with Pascal, making sure he can temporarily foster Regulus. Has he replied about the passport?” 

Sirius checked again. “Yes. He has one. He still had it with him after the last trip he took with my parents.” Appreciation filled him for the lawyers Remus had put him in touch with. 

"Fantastic. Hannah! Book that flight!" He called to the intern, putting his hand over the receiver temporarily. "Okay. You can tell him the flight is booked and we're emailing the details to his CPS agent and you, so you can track the flight and such. I've just gotten the alert that the agent and officers are en route to Regulus. They should arrive in 20 to 30 minutes, tops."

Sirius was a little relieved, but he still felt the all too overwhelming rush of emotions bubbling towards the surface. “Okay. I’m messaging him now. Thank you. I know it’s your job, but still, thank you.” 

"Believe me when I say it is a pleasure to help you and your brother with this. We want to make sure things are put to right and you're both safe and happy. I'll keep you informed, Sirius. Would texts be okay, for updates on your brother?"

“Yeah that would be great,” he said with a sigh. Sirius was definitely ready to be off of the phone and try to get a hold of the person he needed in that moment. 

"Alright, Sirius. We'll be in contact with you soon. Have a good day." They said their goodbyes and Kingsley hung up. Sirius took a few breaths as he hit Remus' contact, pressing the call button.

"Hey, sweetheart, I've just picked up some groceries," Remus said, answering immediately. "What's up?"

As soon as he heard Remus’ voice it felt like his chest was being restricted with the emotions fighting to rush forward. “I need you.” His voice cracked and he had to blink back tears. “A lot just happened and I think it’ll be okay, but I’m so overwhelmed and I just… I really need you right now, Remus.” 

"Okay, baby, okay. I'm grabbing my keys and going to my car. Do you want me to stay on the phone until I get to Dumo's?" It was clear his baby needed him, and he was glad he'd stayed closeby.

“Yes, please. Please.” He tried to take a deep breath, but it came out as a bit of a sob which surprised him. “God, what am I doing?” The words came out a little annoyed and very lost. It was all too much in the moment. 

"I'm assuming you just got some news that upset you… so what you're doing is you're dealing with it. Thank you for calling me, you're doing good, baby."

Sirius let out a shaky exhale. “Regulus… They’re trying to get Regulus here. They want Dumo and Celeste to take temporary custody. It-It got bad, Remus. Maman was scaring him. I should have known something like that would have happened. Remus… Remus, how am I supposed to help him?” Another sob ripped through him as he clutched the phone to his ear as if it was an extension of his lover. 

"Sweetheart, you _are_ helping him. You're getting him out of there and somewhere safe. You're getting him somewhere he'll be loved and cared for and not used as some kind of hockey pawn. You're doing so _so_ well, Sirius."

He scooted up on his bed so he was sitting with his back against the headboard and drew his knees up to his chest so his chin could rest on them. “There are so many things I need to do. There’s so much I want to do for him, but I feel like I won’t be able to. I can deal with the press, all the expectations from the fans, and just any of the stress that comes with hockey. But this is so different. I wasn’t prepared for this…” 

"What you're feeling right now is how most new parents feel, Sirius," Remus said with a chuckle. "God knows _my_ parents felt like that. They were our age when they had me. But you know what? They had people who supported them. And so do you, you have so many people to help you. Baby, you will get through this. I know you will."

Sirius rocked a little but nodded, feeling a little bit of the weight on his shoulders give. “I’m so tired, Remus. I know you’re right. I know. But I just feel so tired already…” He let out a weary breath as if his body wanted to emphasize the point for him. 

"I'm turning onto Dumo's street right now, sweetheart. I'm almost there and I know you're tired." He spotted the correct house and pulled up into the Dumais driveway. He rang the doorbell and waited, still on the phone with Sirius. "I'm at the door, baby."

There was a hum of acknowledgement on the other end as the door opened to reveal Pascal himself who had a knowing look on his face. He smiled and after clapping Remus on the shoulder he moved to the side so he could come through. “He’s downstairs. I’ll make sure you two are left alone. I know he’s struggling right now.” 

"You got the call about fostering Regulus, then?" Dumo nodded and directed Remus towards the basement.

"And accepted. I just wish we'd all done this sooner. Take care of him?"

"I will, Dumo, thanks." And he knocked on Sirius' door. 

Sirius raised his head up from his knees and called out, “Remus?” He wasn’t sure if he could will his body to stand even though all he wanted was to be close to the man he loved. 

"It's me, baby, can I come in?" When Sirius gave the okay, Remus opened the door and headed downstairs. He spied Sirius curled up on his bed and cooed. "Oh sweetheart…"

His eyes filled with a fresh wave of tears as he unwrapped his arms from his knees and reached out towards Remus in a desperate motion. “Please. Please-I need-” A sob cut him off and he just made grabby hands to signal what he needed from Remus, which was simply just Remus himself. Remus kicked off his shoes and crossed the room before scooping Sirius up and settling him in his lap.

“Okay, baby,” he whispered, sliding one hand up into Sirius’ hair. “I know, you’re stressed and upset and overwhelmed. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Sirius’ arms went around his chest as he cried into his shoulder, dampening the material of his shirt. 

“Oh, Remus, it’s too much. How do I stop it from feeling like too much?” He gripped onto Remus’s back a little tighter, as if he were sinking and Remus were a life saver. 

“You have a lot happening right now, Sirius, it is understandable if you’re overwhelmed.” He began to rock them back and forth just a bit, “You were so used to having to hide everything, I think you’re overflowing with feelings. And that’s okay for now, we’ll pour out some of the water for other people to carry, right?” He began to rub Sirius’ lower back. “Benjy, Kingsley, Alice, Minerva, Moody, Arthur… they’re handling everything with your mother. Dumo and Celeste, and my parents, and me… we’re all gonna help you with Regulus. I bet Coach Weasley will have some pointers for you, too. It’ll all be okay… but it needs time.” Remus privately thought that both brothers would probably benefit from seeing a therapist, but he’d bring that up another time.

Sirius started to calm down as Remus spoke, letting his words really sink in now that was here. He was right, of course he was right. It was so hard to imagine anyone really helping him like they all had, but they were proving it to him every day. His breathing started to come in slower, deeper breaths as he visibly seemed to sag a bit now that he was calming from the panic. He almost felt boneless in a sense, but not in the usual way Remus made him feel that; this was a little more exhausted. 

Remus could feel the change in Sirius, could almost feel the tension leaking out of him. “Good, just relax,” he murmured, kissing the side of Sirius’ head. “Just let the anxiety and stress flow out of you. There’s my cuddlebug.”

A heavy sigh escaped Sirius’ lips as he turned his head towards Remus’ neck to place a small kiss. “Thank you, Remus. I’m sorry about this... and your shirt.” He lifted his head and brought a hand over to fiddle with the fabric that was covered in tears.

"No need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong. I'm glad to help. I can just wash the shirt." He patted Sirius' hip comfortingly. "Are you feeling better at all?"

He pulled back a little so he could look Remus in the eye as he nodded. “Yeah, a little. It’s still a lot… But I’m not alone. I think I’m still having a really hard time knowing that.” 

"It may take some time before you don't need to constantly remind yourself… but that's okay. And you'll have to remind Regulus, too. Maybe that will help you remember for yourself." He rested their foreheads together for a few moments. "Hey, Sirius?"

Sirius rubbed his forehead against Remus’. “Yes, Remus?”

“I love you,” he murmured, smiling just a bit. He squeezed Sirius’ waist and settled back against the headboard more. “I love you _so_ much.”

A smile started to form on Sirius’ lips. “How much?” 

"Uh oh, Daddy _had_ to get you started, huh?" He slid his hands up Sirius' sides, pressing just enough that it tickled when he moved his fingers. "You wanna know _just how much_ your Daddy loves you?" 

Giggles erupted from Sirius as his sides were tickled and he wiggled a bit, playfully trying to get away though not entirely. “Yes, Daddy, I do.” 

"I was going to save this for a later date, when things were less hectic, but I suppose you need to know now." He cleared his throat and made sure Sirius was looking straight into his eyes. "Your Daddy… loves you _sooo_ much… that he's been in talks with Arthur about signing on with the Lions after this last season with the Knights."

Sirius’ jaw dropped a little as he searched Remus’ face as if there were some answer to a question on it that he just had to find. “Really?” 

"Yeah. Basically, whenever I haven't been with you, I've been in Arthur's office hashing things out and talking about every. Tiny. Detail. You know how Arthur is," he said, cracking a smile. "We have most of it figured out… from my pay and royalties from merch… The stipulations about my image and stuff. Oh, and, uh… there's a new campaign launching when I start. It's called 'Join the Pride'... ‘cause it's the Lions?" Remus seemed a little nervous, like he wanted Sirius' approval. 

“Remus…” His voice was soft and sounded a bit stunned before he broke out into a wide smile. “That’s amazing!” He started planting kisses on his face. “We’ll play together.” A kiss on the nose. “And travel together.” A kiss on the left cheek. “And spend our days off together.” A kiss on the right cheek. “When I come out you’ll be able to be by my side.” A kiss on the chin. “I’ll be able to fight anyone who tries to mess with you.” A kiss on the forehead. “And we could live together… only if you want of course. I know it’s probably kind of soon, but since you need to move here and I need to buy a place for Regulus and I already…” Now Sirius was the one to get nervous as he realized that might have been a step too far. 

"Yes. Yes, I want to do that. You… you want me to live with you and your little brother? You want us to get a house together?"

Sirius tilted his head a bit as if confused. “Of course I do. I want my boyfriend around always. Why would I want it any other way?” Remus laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to Sirius' lips.

"God, I love you. I wouldn't have it any other way either, baby. But yeah… that's how much Daddy loves you."

In a swift motion, Sirius went from sitting in Remus’ lap to straddling it and he brought his hands up to caress the side of his face with one and thread through his curls with the other. “I love you so much, Remus.” He kissed Remus hungrily to try to show how much he loved him. 

Roughly the next half hour was spent enjoying each other. Sirius' phone began to ring after a while, and Remus tapped him on the hip so he'd answer and put it on speaker.

"Sirius?" It was Regulus.

Sirius bit his lip before he responded, “Hey, Reg, it’s me. Where are you?” 

“Um, at the airport? I just got through security, and Mr. Diggory said it was nice and safe for me to call you now. My flight leaves in about an hour. Can you come pick me up? He said you can see how close my plane is to Gryffindor?” He sounded so young, and to think he was all alone, waiting to get on a plane.

“Of course I’ll come get you,” he said, not even giving it a second thought. Sirius wanted to be with his brother as soon as he got here. “I can come with Dumo so you can meet him if you want unless that feels too overwhelming.” 

Regulus was quiet for a moment, before responding. “Can it be you? I miss you, and a lot has happened in the past two hours.” Poor kid sounded so uncertain, it broke Remus’ heart. “I can meet the Dumais family when we get there, right?”

Sirius’ eyes teared up a bit. He felt so bad that he’d left his brother alone, and he reached out to take one of Remus’ hands. “Of course, Reg. It can be me and you until you feel up to it. If we have to drive around or go get food to give you more time, it’s no problem. Then, when you’re ready, we’ll meet Pascal, Celeste, and their kids. They’re really excited to meet you… I’m really excited to see you. I missed you, too.”

"Okay… Okay. I think I'm gonna… get some water… and a salad." That was definitely Walburga's influence. While it was good for a growing boy to have his veggies, it was based around having enough vitamins, iron, and protein to be a hockey player. 

Remus leaned in close so only Sirius could hear. "Do you want me to drive? I could be your chauffeur? I won't be offended if you want it to be just you and Reg." He pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple. 

Sirius put his hand over the phone to muffle it as he answered, “I don’t want to overwhelm him, so I should go alone.” He gave Remus a small kiss before he removed his hand. “Okay, Reg… If you want to get something else, you can, it’s okay. No pressure either way.” 

"I… maybe I'll get a muffin, or something. I'll call you when I land. I can't wait to see you. Okay, bye-bye Sirius." And he hung up. Sirius nodded even though Regulus couldn’t see it and he was already off the line anyway. It was happening and it was going to be okay. With time it would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother are reunited as Sirius bring Regulus home to the Dumais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also heavier with some talk of the abuse the boys have gone through and tending to an injury Regulus was inflicted before he left.

Regulus' flight landed about three and a half hours later, and Sirius had parked the car and taken the tram to the arrivals gate. He had no idea how much luggage Regulus had been able to bring, or what he was wearing, but he knew his brother would recognize him. He kept looking at the clock, the flight board, and where Regulus would come through. 

When he finally saw him, he had to stop himself from running forward and picking Regulus up in a hug. He had always been a little more hesitant than Sirius and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable after everything that had just happened. So, instead, he walked forward calmly with a warm smile to meet him as he came through. Regulus met his gaze and he started walking quicker. Not quite running, a bit faster than walking. His hair was curlier than Sirius had remembered, and shorter on the back and sides too. It made his ears stick out a bit in a way that made Sirius want to protect him from the world.

"Sirius," he said, quiet in the rest of the airport, but loud to Sirius' ears. "I can't believe you're here, and we're here and--" He came forward more and practically crashed into Sirius. "I missed you." A surprised breath punched out of Sirius before he wrapped his arms securely around his little brother. They hadn’t hugged a lot for a while, due to his mother’s distaste, so he was happy to take part in this one again. 

“I know. It’s a lot, but I’m so happy we get to do this together. I’ve missed you so much.” He ruffled his brother’s hair a little, feeling a little more at ease about the whole thing now that he was here. Regulus tucked his head under Sirius’ chin, burying his face into his brother’s chest. He tried not to start crying, because it finally felt real. 

“Um, uh… thank you. For telling whoever you told… to get me out.” He wouldn’t mention it here, but their mother had hit him across the leg with the thicker end of a hockey stick when she’d thrown him into his room. He knew it would bruise if it hadn’t already. “Can we get my bags now?”

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to thank me, Reg. I would have come to get you myself if I had to… But yeah, of course, let’s go get your bags. Afterwards, we can do whatever you want. It’s your choice.” 

“Can we get McDonald’s? And milkshakes? I thought about it on the flight over.” They picked up Regulus’ bags— one suitcase, a duffel bag, and a backpack— and took the tram back to Sirius’ car in the lot. Sirius couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been partially packed beforehand. It seemed like the only thing Regulus hadn’t tried to bring was hockey gear. 

“Of course! Yeah,I’d be happy to get a milkshake with my little bro.” He smiled and pulled up the GPS to the closest McDonald’s before he started the car to head out. He chewed a little on the inside of his lip as he tried to think of what to talk about on the drive. Should he start a casual conversation or would it be better to get into heavier things now rather than putting it off? 

They pulled up into the drive-thru, ordered their goodies, and continued on, Regulus happily munching on fries and a chocolate milkshake. Once they’d had a bit of food, Regulus looked over at Sirius. "...I’ve been watching your games, when I can. On YouTube, at school."

“Oh…” This surprised and made Sirius unbelievably happy, he was touched that Regulus would go out of his way to try to see him play. He cleared his throat a bit, not wanting to sound emotional as he joked, “What did you think? Your big brother any good?” 

"Yeah, you're good," he said, smiling a little. 

“All the praise I’ll ever need… How’s it been going for you? Still happy with spending a majority of time on the ice?” Sirius figured he’d test the water by toeing near a tender subject without diving straight in. Also, he wanted to know how Regulus felt about the sport after everything. 

"Hockey wasn't the problem… I loved the ice, and I liked most of my teammates too. The coaches were… kind of intense. But they were chill in comparison to maman." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I have something to show you, on my leg, when we get to Mr. Dumais' house. That maman did…"

Sirius felt a lump in his throat form at the thought of Walburga going after Regulus the way she usually only went for Sirius. It had always been him before and the fact she’d hurt Regulus made him feel both incredibly angry and guilty. He nodded though, “Okay. Okay. I’m… I’m sorry, Regulus.” 

"It's not your fault! You never hurt me, and you got me out. You were always a good older brother." He reached over and grabbed Sirius' hand.

There was a moment of surprise before he gave Regulus’ hand a squeeze with a smile. “You’re such a solid kid, Reg. I’m so proud of you. Things are going to be so much better now. And if you want to keep playing hockey, that’s exactly what you’ll do. I’m gonna support you, no matter what.” 

"I'd… I think I'd like to keep playing, for now. Maybe… maybe you know a better coach for me? Maybe I take a break from the super competitive stuff for a while? I _do_ like it, and I'm pretty good." He paused and looked up at his older brother. "Thank you for giving me the choice. Not really used to that."

Sirius laughed a bit and tilted his head. “Yeah, I’m still not really used to it either. But I can talk to the people I know about where you can play. What would be best for what you want. I’m going to make sure you have a choice, Reg, when it comes to what you do with your life. It’ll be up to you.” They were approaching the Dumais house as he finished speaking. 

"Okay, yes, I think I would likethat. I'm gonna think about it a lot. ‘Cause I like hockey a lot. I love it. I just… didn't love how maman made it." They parked in the driveway and the brothers took a few breaths. "Okay. Let's go."

“They’re really great and like I said over the phone, they’re so excited to meet you.” Sirius got out and grabbed most of Regulus’ bags before they made their way inside of the house. The Dumais family was waiting for them inside, ready to make him feel welcome. They'd set up another bed down in the basement with Sirius, so that both brothers would feel safer. Regulus had seemed concerned about hugging Celeste and her pregnant belly, but she insisted she wouldn't break. 

The two brothers were also a little excited to share a room again since their mother had discouraged them from spending too much alone time together. Sirius watched how Dumo was already doing what he could to gently take Regulus under his wing like he did with almost any younger person around him. It reminded him how he was with the Dumais at first, nervous and unsure. But there was no escaping the familial love that poured out of this group of people. They were extremely welcoming, and the kids were shy but sweet. 

Eventually, the lateness of the hour had everyone heading to bed. It was after Celeste and the little ones went to bed that Regulus showed the bruise to Sirius and Dumo, quietly asking if they had any good bruise cream. Of course, any house with hockey players did. Sirius went to grab it, mainly so he could take a moment to himself to steel the emotions welling up inside him from seeing his brother hurt. After a moment, he returned so he could tend to the bruise and send a few photos to Benjy for more evidence to be used in the custody case that was ahead of them. 

He spread the cream over his brother's bruise while feeling anger at his mother and father rising. If this had happened on the ice, neither Regulus nor Sirius would flinch… but this had happened in their old home. He would sue her so hard that none of the other Blacks could set foot in a hockey arena again, except Andromeda who had married a baseball player named Ted. When Sirius went to wash the cream off his hands, Dumo pulled him aside and kissed the top of his head.

"You did well today, mon fils. I am very proud of you. And of your brother." 

Sirius’ eyes welled up a bit and instead of responding at first he just pulled the older man into a hug. Dumo hugged Sirius tight, making him feel secure. “Thank you so much. Thank you for everything. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” 

"We are family, Sirius, and this is what family does for each other. When he's ready, we'll introduce ton petit frére to the team, oui? He can make some friends, get some coaching in more than hockey."

“Oui. Oui, I’d really like that. I think he would as well. I really want to make sure he feels supported and knows he has choices.” 

"And you should know you have choices too." Dumo glanced over Sirius' shoulder with an amused gleam in his eyes. "You and the Lupin boy… I get to give the shovel talk, okay? Soon." 

He tilted his head in confusion with his eyebrows knitted together. “Shovel talk?” 

"Oh wow, okay, I guess it would usually be the talk like… ' _if you hurt my son, they won't find your body'_ type nonsense… but with Remus, I'll say more things like ' _you're both so good for each other, please always have good communication and be blessed with amazing sex'_." Dumo grinned crookedly at him.

Sirius flushed and seemed to choke on a breath at the last part as Dumo continued to smile while patting him on the back. He was overwhelmed with the appreciation he felt for this father figure in his life, but also very embarrassed. It was mostly nice though. His actual father never would have thought to have any kind of talk like that with one of Sirius’ partners. 

"What I mean to say is… it's obvious to anyone who knows you that you are enamoured with Loops, and I believe he is just as gone over you. Just… you don't have to rush into anything. But you don't have to wait until you're much older to make moves. Do you understand my play, Sirius?"

He nodded, unsure what to say. There was no telling if he’d ever get used to the honesty with which Dumo spoke to him, but he was happy it happened all the same. 

Over the next few months, Sirius would find comfort in that honesty and all of the positive things that came with having such a strong support network. The legal battles he had to fight were hard but in the end everyone had been correct with their confidence in winning. Sirius became Regulus’ guardian which was still a very daunting idea, but he was definitely being raised in more of a ‘ _it takes a village’_ style with the help of everyone around him. As Remus prepared to make his move to the Lions, the two found the perfect house for their little family of three with a basement big enough to put their own personal skating rink in it. 

And through all this, Remus was still very much Sirius' daddy, though it was 'Daddy-O' in locker rooms or around Regulus. In their preparations with the PR and legal teams for Sirius coming out and the pair of them later revealing their relationship, Remus had only one true request: a trip to introduce his parents and little brother to Sirius and Regulus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to meet the Lupins! We have breakfast, a visit to Dr. Lupin and Dr. Lupin for a teeth cleaning, and a bit of a role switch for sexy times.

Of course, Sirius agreed to Remus’ desire to visit his family for introductions happily, though when the two were in their bedroom packing away what they needed for the trip, it was obvious that he was nervous. He was chewing at his lip, becoming more indecisive about his clothing choices, zoning out for small periods while in the middle of a task, and in general a bit jumpy in his behavior. When Sirius had packed, unpacked, and then re-packed the same pair of boxers, Remus put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Alright, baby, it's obvious you're distracted… want to tell Daddy what's on your mind?" Sirius had been doing well with the anxiety and uncertainty, especially now that things had calmed with his mother. 

Sirius blinked and then looked down at his bag, tapping the side of his thumb against his knee in a bit of a fidget. “Remus… What if… What if they don’t like me?” 

Ah, 'meeting the parents' anxiety. Remus came up behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding his flush against his chest. He nosed at Sirius' nape, feeling the soft waves tickle a bit. "Sweetheart… they are going to love you. I've told them so much about you, and they cannot wait to meet you."

As he leaned into the embrace, he tried to take a few deep, calming breaths, but there were still so many things buzzing around his head. “But what if I do something wrong or say something that makes them mad. I’m so worried I’m going to screw this up.” The sound of Walburga saying _‘not good enough’_ echoed in his mind, it was something she had made sure to remind him with everything he did. He always needed to be better. Now he was about to meet some of the most important people in Remus’ life and he was worried he’d be just as inadequate as his own parents made him feel. 

"Unless you murder me and kidnap Jules, I'm pretty sure there's nothing you could say that would upset them, baby," he whispered, one arm moving up to wrap around Sirius' chest. "They're calm and easy-going people, baby. Just three more people who want to give you love. And you're a hockey player who hasn't lost any teeth, so they'll be so pleased that you wear your mouthguard that they won't have any energy to get mad at anything you could possibly do." Remus' parents owned a family dentistry practice, which was where his insistence on mouthguards came from. Sirius could tell Remus was trying to get him to relax by mentioning teeth as a bit of a joke.

Sirius laughed and took another deep breath as he did his best to let Remus’ words sink in. These were Remus’ parents, who he talked about all the time and painted a very pleasant picture of when he did. They were not Walburga and Orion Black. He needed to keep those things in mind. He turned into Remus’ arms to face him and nodded. “You’re right. You’re always right. Why do I ever doubt you, Remus?” 

"It's not a conscious decision, baby. You're just worried and that's natural." He kissed Sirius' forehead. "But that's why I'm here, to help you put the worries away. It's going to be fine. I'm mostly worried my mom will try to adopt Regulus."

“She’ll have to fight Celeste over him. I’m pretty sure she loves Regulus almost more than her own children with how much she fawns over him.” He chuckled and kissed Remus’ cheek before nuzzling it. “I’m also… I’m a little nervous about being around Jules.” 

"Ah… not really around babies much, huh?" Aside from the Dumais kids, Remus didn't know of kids under 10 that Sirius interacted with and Sirius was out of the house most of the time when the kids were home. "Well, lucky for you, Jules has been potty-trained for about a year. He's three, turning four soon… And he's just as much of a cuddlebug as you are."

Sirius’ gaze fell a bit. “When Reg was born, I was so excited to have a little brother and have this cute little baby in our house. I really wanted to help look after him and to make sure he was happy, especially with how our parents are. But maman hated how much I wanted to be around him when he was small. She thought it was a sign I was growing up too _soft_ and she made sure to discourage me from getting too close.” He rubbed his knuckles against his cheek, remembering the force she used to punish him when she caught him in Regulus’ nursery. 

Remus covered Sirius' hand with his own, gently cupping his cheek. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." It was at times like this he truly hated Walburga. How could someone act so cruelly to such a sweet child? "You and Reg are good now, and I think the both of you will get on with Jules like a house on fire." And maybe, one day, they'd have a little baby of their own, if Sirius wanted. No one would keep him from the nursery then. 

He smiled and kissed Remus soundly. “I trust you. I trust you.” It sounded like he was saying it more for himself than the other man. With a sigh he leaned his forehead against Remus’. “I love you so much.” 

"I love you too, Sirius. More than I ever thought I could love another person." They swayed together for a bit before going back to packing. "Oh, and, um, we're all getting our teeth cleaned. Sorry, mom insists every time I go to visit. But they have the toothbrushes you like, so it should be okay, right?"

Sirius brightened a bit. “I actually always love going to the dentist. Growing up, my other doctors were all under my mother’s thumb with how they handled my health, but dental hygiene wasn’t as much of a priority. Dr. Pomphrey was so kind, she always gave me so much praise for how well I took care of my teeth. So, it’ll be more than okay, Remus.” 

"There is no doubt in my mind that my parents will adore you. You're smart, you're sweet, you're gorgeous… and you have excellent dental hygiene. I'd be surprised if my dad doesn't ask you to marry me."

His eyes widened. “Would you want that? Some day I mean, would you want to get married?” 

"Absolutely. I don't want to rush you, I mean we haven't been dating for a year yet. And we aren't on the same team yet, and we're going in on the house together." He raised Sirius' hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the top, like Sirius was royalty. "We have time. Then again… I wouldn't mind a longer engagement."

Sirius gave a little gasp and then took the hand in his to place a lot of little kisses on it as well. “It is soon, but thinking of our future and all the things we’ll do together excites me so much, Daddy.” He sighed a little because if he was honest, it excited him in more ways than one.

"It makes me excited too… picturing all the things we'll do and see together. The laughs and cries… the Cups we'll win." And he knocked on the wooden cellphone case, in Sirius' back pocket. "Consider this conversation a pre-engagement. We both want it, but there's other things we need to do first, okay?"

“Yes. So many things.” He kissed Remus and took his bottom lip in his teeth, giving it a bit of a tug. “So many exciting things.” 

|----|

The next day, the Black brothers and Remus were stepping off their red-eye flight, grabbing their things, and meeting Remus' father Lyall at the arrivals gate. Sirius spotted him quickly and grinned. Slightly greying curls, a similar build and height, and a Golden Knights sweatshirt gave him away. Remus looked so much like him and was so cute it made Sirius’ heart melt. 

As they approached, Sirius instinctively let Remus take the lead, inching so he was just a shoulder behind him. In his head, he knew logically there was no reason to be afraid of Remus’ dad, but there was this little fear that still gnawed at him a little. He’d had the same reaction when he met almost anyone closer to his parents' age, though if it were in the realm of hockey or press he was better at hiding it. This was not that realm by even a little. 

"Hey, Dad," Remus said, as Lyall pulled him into a tight hug. Sirius smiled to himself at discovering that father and son shared the same smile. 

"Hey, Re, you've been good? Your mom's been worried, but no fights with the bigger guys lately?"

"Nope, they've learned not to mess with me by now. You've been okay?"

"Yeah, I've been good. Mom and Jules are excited you're here to stay for a bit." Then, Lyall noticed the two boys standing behind Remus and he grinned, letting go of his son. "So… you're Sirius? Re's told us a lot about you."

Sirius took a breath and stepped forward a little with his hand out; it felt like an awkward gesture but he didn’t really know what else to do. “It’s nice to meet you. Remus goes on about how lovely you all are all the time.” 

"Oh, has he really?" He glanced over at his son. "That's sweet, Re." He took Sirius' hand and shook it. "Are you comfortable with hugs? Remus has told us a bit about what's been going on, nothing secret or super personal, but… we know it's been a lot. Plus, Hope and Julian are _definitely_ huggers." 

“Oh… Yes, I’m comfortable.” Ease started to wash over Sirius as all of the little nightmares were being disproved before his very eyes. He made sure to glance over at Regulus to see how he was doing. Although he looked a little nervous, he didn’t seem too shaken which was good. “This is my little brother, Regulus.” He reached over to put a hand on Regulus’ shoulder so he knew he was there. 

"Hi, Mr. Lupin," he said, polite and a touch shy. He also offered his hand, which Lyall shook.

"Please, call me Lyall. I'm so used to everyone calling me 'Dr. Lupin' that Mr. is kind of a nice change," he joked, giving Regulus a wink. Sirius could see his brother visibly relax. 

His hand sneakily found Remus’ so he could give it a squeeze and smile at him a little. This was going well and Sirius was so glad since he knew it probably made his man happy to see that. “Should we head on out? Don’t want to leave anyone waiting.” 

"Hope and Jules are making breakfast, since you got here so early." It was around 7:30am. "I'll get a suitcase or two, and we'll get on the road!" Lyall helped Regulus and Sirius with their bags and within a half hour they were pulling up to Remus' childhood home. The house itself was an older building but it looked incredibly warm and inviting. Sirius always wished he lived in a house like it growing up. 

The four of them worked together to get the bags out and make their way up to the door. He was feeling a little nervous again now that they were getting closer to the two people who probably made him worry just a little more. His hands were fumbling with his suitcase as he stood waiting for the door to open. 

It swung open and a woman who could only be Remus' mother stood there in an apron and slippers, grinning at him. _So that was where Remus got those eyes._ "Sirius! Oh, I'm so glad you came!" She threw the apron off and hugged him. They were about the same height, maybe an inch or so in Sirius' favor. She smelled like pancakes. 

He wrapped a tentative arm around her but smiled as he let out a sigh of relief. When he pulled away he looked her in those sweet amber eyes, which were so fitting of the cute little woman. She was nothing like his mother who was all sharp angles and monotone colors. Hope was curvy and wore a bright floral blouse that made her sandy blond hair remind him of the sun. “I’m so happy to be here.”

"Well, come in, come in. Jules and I have just finished making breakfast… and a bit of a mess." Sirius chuckled and followed the group inside letting the Lupins take the lead as he hung back just a little to be next to Regulus. As much as he wanted to stick as close to Remus as possible, he knew his younger brother might need him to be near. He sent him a small smile before they entered the kitchen. 

There was flour and a bit of sugar spread across the counter and what seemed to be a Remus-in-miniature was sitting in his booster seat at the table in little sunflower overalls. "Hi!" Jules cried, waving with both hands at the Black brothers. "I'm Jules!" Then, he spotted Remus standing behind them and gasped even louder. "Re!!"

In a quick stride, Remus went to Jules to pick him up and lift him in the air to make him giggle before bringing him into a hug. He gave him a bunch of kisses to his little cheeks. Sirius was absolutely in love with everything about this little family as he watched in admiration. Jules was possibly the most adorable little human he’d ever seen and he didn’t know what to do with the image of Remus being such a sap over him. The thought of Remus ever being that itty-bitty and bubbly made Sirius choke up just a bit. Remus set Jules comfortably at his hip and turned to Sirius and Regulus.

"Jules, sweetheart, this is Sirius and Regulus. They're very nice, and they're gonna be staying with us until after your birthday."

Jules looked at them, a wide smile on his face revealing the slightest gap tooth, one of the small differences between him and his brother. “Gonna be here for my birthday?” 

Sirius nodded and stepped a little closer, but still didn’t entirely approach. “Yes. We’re very excited for it!” 

"Me too! I'm gonna be four!" And he held up 4 teeny fingers towards Sirius and Regulus. The younger boy seemed to be a bit wary of the toddler, but everyone figured they'd warm up to each other in time. 

“That’s so wonderful Jules, you’re such a big boy! I heard you helped make pancakes.” Sirius was beaming now. 

"For you to eat, yeah," Jules agreed, nodding slightly. "Mumma says you got up so early to come see us. So you need pancakes." They couldn't beat that type of logic.

Hope clapped her hands together. “Yes, we all could use some breakfast. Let’s get you boys some food and then we can continue chatting.” And so they did, stacking pancakes on plates and sitting around the dining room table to enjoy each other's company. 

Sirius finally got to hear how Remus' parents had gotten together from the two of them. Hope at 18 in her first year of the pre-dental program, Lyall at 20 in his third. They'd met, quickly fallen in love, and then very soon after got pregnant with Remus. It was all very sweet, the two of them overcoming obstacles together and living their best life even if it wasn’t the one they originally planned. The two had even managed to make their own practice so they could work together. 

During the meal it was becoming rather obvious Julian had taken a shine to Sirius already. He was constantly working to get his attention and asking him multitudes of questions. When he tried to use his sticky hands to play with Sirius’ hair, Lyall had to gently stop him in order to save the man from a terrible mess. Jules got a gentle talking to about not touching people with sticky hands, and Sirius couldn't help but think how that same situation might have resulted in a beating or missing a meal, for him at Jules' age. Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' waist, sensing his baby needing just a bit more love. 

All the small little touches and kisses were greatly appreciated by Sirius. He also couldn’t help but notice the not well hidden smiles coming from Remus’ parents whenever they caught sight of their affection. Even though there was still some anxiety regarding the week, Sirius was definitely feeling better. The first week was only a touch tense, but into the second, everyone had relaxed.

  
|----|

Sirius had gotten over a large portion of his fears when it came to dealing with Jules especially. On a particularly lazy night at home the two had gotten so comfortable with each other that little Jules fell asleep in Sirius’ arms with his head tucked underneath the man’s chin. Even Regulus had warmed up to the Lupins. Once they'd been around for about 10 days or so, Lyall and Hope brought all the boys in for their teeth cleanings. Remus and Regulus went with Lyall, and Sirius and Jules went with Hope. 

Hope gave high praise to Sirius over how well he took care of his teeth and gums. The experience had helped relieve almost any anxiety about interacting with her now that he could associate her with a comforting activity. She chatted with him as she cleaned his teeth, regaling him with a few sweetly embarrassing stories about younger and baby Remus. She assured him she had photo albums to show him when they got home. After he'd rinsed his mouth into the sink, she rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"You know, I think you're good for Remus. He needs someone sweet, someone he can take care of. I think he's a lot like his dad like that."

Sirius knew he was blushing from the way his face heated up and he thanked the heavens she couldn’t see the memories that were brought to mind by that. After recovering from the initial embarrassment her sentiment really sunk in and he smiled. “He’s been one of my biggest supporters ever since we met. I’m so thankful he’s in my life. I definitely hope I’m nearly as good for him as he is for me.” 

"I think so, Sirius. He's had a crush on you for quite some time, and it's not often things like this work out for boys like you two in the public eye." She hugged him close. "I'm just so happy for you two. And thank you for bringing Regulus, he's a darling." 

Later he’d have to inquire to Remus about just how long ago that crush had started, but for now he hugged Hope back. “I’m unbelievably happy with how everything is turning out and I’m glad I could introduce my brother to who I believe is going to be our family now.” 

Hope squeaked with happiness and then shushed herself. She made a show of zipping her lips and putting the "key" in her scrubs pocket. "Your secret is safe with me and I'm glad you'll be my boy, too, Sirius. Now." She turned and opened a drawer full of Sirius' favorite type of toothbrush. "Choose a color to take back with you."

Sirius chose a pink one, feeling a little on top of the world and more comfortable with himself than he had in a long time. Hope led him out of the room so he could meet Remus back in the little lobby. His sweetheart was finishing up with his dad, the two of them talking quietly about something. Lyall spotted Sirius first and tapped his son's arm, getting Remus to turn his head too.

"All done with Hope, then, Siri? She gave you the all-clear?" Lyall, it seemed, was also one for nicknames.

“Yup. No issues.” Sirius sidled on over close to Remus and linked an arm with him; he was feeling very clingy now that he felt so good about everything. Not that there needed to be much reason for Sirius to feel that way. Remus looked down at him briefly and kissed the top of Sirius' head. Right there! In front of his dad! But Lyall just smiled at him and patted Sirius' arm.

"That's what I like to hear. Just keep doing what you're doing and wear your mouthguard every game. You wouldn't believe the number of players your brother's age who come in for false teeth because of no mouthguards." He shook his head before calling back Regulus and Jules from the waiting room. The two of them hopped up, Jules holding Regulus' hand. 

It was impossibly cute and Sirius had to snuggle up closer to Remus to stop himself from running over to hug the two. He was so glad they all seemed to be getting more comfortable with each other. Reg gave Sirius a sheepish smile as the toddler pulled him forward. Jules went off to his maman and Regulus went in with Lyall, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the waiting room. They went to sit back down, Sirius still on Remus' arm.

“How did it go in there with your dad?” Sirius leaned against Remus now that they were sitting, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Good. He asked how my teeth felt after you socked me in the jaw when we first met, though. I told him my whole mouth was pretty sore for a bit." Remus tangled their fingers together in his lap. 

Sirius’ eyes went a little wide as he tried to articulate a proper response. After a moment he just huffed through his nose and with a playful shoulder nudge quietly chided, “Remus.” His expression was comically pouty. His boyfriend laughed, shaking his head a bit.

"I did not mean to imply my mouth was sore because of sexy reasons… but remember, we did all that kissing while I had a split lip." He gave Sirius' hand a gentle squeeze. "Poor thing, you had that black eye…"

“I didn’t even notice that black eye during those days. They were like a dream back then. A very intense dream.” Sirius gave Remus’ hand a little kiss and then smiled before leaning over to whisper, “Also, when we’re in private, there’s a few things I’d like to discuss with you.” 

"Uh oh, am I in trouble?" Remus bit his lip, eyes sparkling with mischief, but eyebrows quirked in a way that read 'if this is a serious talk, tell me now please'. For just a moment, Sirius felt like _he_ was the Daddy here and _Remus_ was his naughty little boy. 

“No trouble, mostly. Just a few things your mother said I want to ‘follow up’ on.” He chucked a bit remembering the comment she made about Remus being like his dad and then wondering how long Remus had had his eye on Sirius. 

"Alright, sweetheart." He kissed Sirius' forehead and then thought for a moment. "Oh no, she's going to show you all the baby pictures, isn't she? Especially the naked ones," he groaned, covering his eyes with the hand not holding Sirius'.

“Did you really think we’d spend all this time with your family and I wouldn’t be shown them? Even if she was nice enough to spare you, nothing in this world would stop me from finding them myself.” Sirius leaned over as he was laughing at Remus’ groans and planted sweet kisses to any of the spots on his face not covered by his hand. 

"There are just _so many pictures,_ " Remus said, pouty once more. "And so many of them involve my bare ass." He let Sirius kiss him nice and sweet. "Oh, what do I care? You see my current bare ass often enough, baby-bare-ass is small potatoes."   
  
“Exactly! Plus… It’s really nice how much your parents love you. They want to capture all of the moments that make you you so they can look back and remember it all. It’s just… really nice.” Sirius felt embarrassed now by how something so simple brought his mind right back to his own lacking experiences. He had only a handful of pictures of himself when he was a baby, nearly all of them professionally done. Almost all other photos and videos from his childhood were on or around the ice. He thinks Andromeda might have some more casual photos of him and Regulus… and that he should reach out to her. He and Reg needed all the family they could get, and he also knew that her husband was a good guy. Yes, that would be good.

"Yeah, it's nice. I love them so much." He glanced over at Sirius. "And they love you. Both you and Regulus."

Sirius looked at Remus with wide eyes and then pulled him into a tight embrace. “I know I say it often but I love you and I’m so grateful I met you.” 

"I'm glad there was the fight that night so I had an excuse to come up to you." He held Sirius close, thinking back to that first puck-drop faceoff and then coming over to hug Sirius during the fight. Who would've thought that such a little thing could change their lives so much.

“I still can’t believe I punched you in the face because you’re so attractive it made me panic.” Sirius laughed and shook his head at himself. 

" _That's_ why you punched me? I was literally too handsome for my own good?" Remus began to tickle him in retribution. "I don't even know _what_ I thought the hit was for, but it wasn't _that!"_

He giggled, playfully pulling away from Remus while he pawed at his chest. “It’s not my fault you’re like this butterscotch angel and then you came over, put those freaking arms around me, and gave me a compliment with that beautiful smile on your face. It made me want to kiss you right then and there, but then I remembered where I was at.” Throughout the explanation he was interrupted with the laughter caused by his lover’s tickling. 

"Butterscotch angel?" Remus laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "You wanted to kiss me on the ice, in the middle of a game? In the middle of a _fight_?" He couldn't believe this sweet boy was his. "My my, what would people have said?"

“Probably nothing good. But the few times I’ve imagined it, I wasn’t exactly focusing on other people.” Sirius’ eyes were mischievous now as he smirked. 

"I hope there's no part in your fantasy where I strip you down and fuck you on the ice. You'd get hypothermia, if not cold burns. Unless… you aren't wearing proper padding downstairs and I can just pull down your Lions uniform pants and… slip right in."

Sirius looked around the waiting room as he whined, “Remus.” There was no one around but he didn’t want anyone to catch them talking like this or doing _more_. And Sirius could only be tempted so much without acting on it. “That wasn’t my original thought. I… I always saw you drag me off the ice into the Lions locker room and fuck me senseless all over the place. In the PT room, the showers, and especially while I grip onto my stall.” 

Remus inhaled sharply through his nose and Sirius saw his pupils dilate. Clearly Daddy liked the idea. "Yeah… yeah, I think we could do that. Once I'm on the Lions… we can celebrate with your locker space, hm?"

There was a serious hardness growing in his pants and he wanted to do something about it now, though that was a terrible idea. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, but…” he leaned in close to whisper, “you’ve got me all horny for you now, Daddy.” Then he nuzzled his nose against Remus’ cheek before nipping a bit at his ear lobe. Remus swallowed thickly and glanced towards the waiting room door. 

"Well… my parents wanted to take Jules and Reg to the zoo later… maybe we could… spend a bit of time taking care of you?"

He bit down a little harder on his ear and sucked before responding. “Yes, yes, please. Like I said before, I wanted to talk to you as well. We’ll see which one comes first.”

"You'll be the one coming first, baby boy," Remus groaned, biting his lip and digging his fingers into his own thigh. _Do not get hard in your parents' waiting room… do_ **_not_ ** _get hard in your parents' waiting room._

“We’ll see.” Sirius smiled a little triumphantly at making Remus just as turned on as he was, maybe not just as much as him, but close enough.

They cooled off a bit as they waited for Regulus and Jules to be finished with their cleanings. Both boys returned, hand in hand once more, with a new colorful toothbrush each. Hope added their information to the practice's files and announced that the younger boys and the parents would be heading to the zoo, and most likely to get i-c-e-c-r-e-a-m during the trip. They had to spell it out so as not to spoil the surprise or make Jules too hyper to enjoy the zoo. 

As much as Sirius wanted to join them for the day, especially since he’s still technically never been to the zoo before along with his brother, he wanted some alone time with Remus too much right now. So he was happy Remus insisted the two were a little too tired to join even though Jules very much wanted them to. There would be more opportunities in the future. The two made their way back to the house; Sirius was getting antsy to be in Remus’ room so he could tell him about the conversation he’d had with his mother and do so many things to him that he’d been thinking about. 

Remus nudged off his shoes, hung up his jacket, and quickly had a certain hockey player plastered to his back. "Oh- well hello. Shall we head up to our room?"

“We can. I don’t really care where I have you at this point, Daddy. I just _want_ you.” Sirius rubbed his face against Remus shoulders as he spoke; he was practically vibrating with anticipation. 

"Yeah? Mm, we haven't done _that_ in some time. Come on, you, all our necessities are in our room." He pulled away and ran for the stairs leaving Sirius laughing and chasing him. 

When they got to the room, they were both a little breathless from all of the laughter on top of the physical exertion. Sirius remembered something as his hands went for the hem of Remus’ shirt. “I have to tell you about this thing your mother said before I’m too busy with trying to make you scream, Daddy.” 

"Ah, okay, baby--" Sirius slid his hands up Remus' stomach and chest, under his shirt, before he tugged the shirt up over Remus' head. "She didn't ask you to marry me, did she?"

He smiled sweetly and planted a few kisses along Remus’ chest. “No, but she did say she thought I was good for you and that,” Sirius bit back a laugh as his shoulders shook, “you needed someone to take care of. That you were like your dad in that way… Oh god, it took everything for me not to spontaneously combust on the spot.” 

Remus went pink at Sirius' words. His mom really hadn't missed a thing, had she? "She's, ah, always said Dad and I were really similar… I guess we both have the whole 'provider and protector' mindset. I just… I want to look after you. You're my sweetheart, you know?"

“I do know.” Sirius smiled coyly and slowly undid Remus’ belt and jeans as he talked. “She also mentioned you’ve had a crush on me for quite a while. So, I have to ask, how long did you have your eye on me before you finally got into my hotel room that night? How long, Daddy?” 

Remus went bright red and covered his face with both hands. He'd been found out, tattled-on by his own mother. "...I saw your tapes and photo floating around the up-and-comers a year and a half before you got drafted, about the time I was sending my own tapes to teams. At first, I was a bit jealous… you were just so _good._ And then I started to admire you, and I wanted to meet you… and then you took off your helmet and I saw your face and your eyes for the first time… and that was it." He paused for a moment, now noticing he was naked in front of Sirius. "So, um… if we count from then until you said yes in the locker rooms… Almost three years?"

Sirius’ jaw dropped a little before it turned into a smile and he ran his fingers through Remus’ curls. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to fuck you senseless and then after ride you even harder. Is that okay, Daddy? I want to show you how much the fact that you’ve been pining after me for so long turns me on. Wanna make up for all that lost time.” 

His Daddy's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "Yeah, yes, that sounds very good." He swallowed, and his dick twitched, making Sirius grin harder. "How do you want me?" Sirius quickly ripped off his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the side with a happy sigh. 

As he started to work off his pants he said, “I want youuu…” He tilted his head in thought for a moment. “I want you on your knees, on the bed while you’re holding onto the headboard. I don’t want you to put those amazing hands anywhere near Albert while I fuck you. He’ll get his time later.” 

"Fuck, yeah Sirius," Remus breathed, excited and hard as a rock. He scrambled up onto the bed, gripped the headboard, spread his legs to kneel, and arched his back so his lovely butt popped out just a bit, the smiley face tattoo on display.

“Good,” Sirius purred as he grabbed the lube and condom from their place. He made his way over to the bed and slowly settled himself behind Remus. “Question is, how much should I prep you? I think I like the idea of you trying to hide how hard I fucked you around your family. Want you to walk funny for at least a day, Daddy. At least.” As he spoke he started to rub a lubed finger around Remus’ entrance with one hand and stroked Remus’ side with the other, bringing his hand close to the front where his cock was but never actually touching. Remus shuddered and his cock flexed, his head dropping forward a bit.

“Please, Sirius, however much you want. I want to take it, I can— _make me_ take it.” They could only do the harder, faster, rougher stuff like less prep during the off-season, and Remus wanted it to ache inside of him. “Please?” As long as they had lube, anything went.

Sirius hummed as he played with Remus’ hole with one finger still. “A little prep. Just a little. And then…” As if to hint at it Sirius inserted two fingers even though he’d barely even had the first in. He crooked them to find the prostate as he bit the smiley tattoo on Remus’ ass cheek. Remus’ breathless whine was enough for Sirius to know he’d found it. He scissored his fingers a bit, but was mostly focused on playing with his Daddy’s special spot. Remus was shaking slightly from the higher levels of pleasure but next to no physical stimulation.

“Sirius! I— fuck, feels good.” Sirius had such long and lovely fingers, Remus loved whenever their roles would flip just a bit and Sirius would play with him. After a few more moments of going after that sweet spot with his fingers, Sirius removed them without warning and began to roll a condom over himself. 

As he spread some lube on his cock, he chuckled and grabbed a handful of Remus ass, digging his fingernails into the soft skin. “Alright Daddy, it’s time to play and I’m not going easy on you this time.” He saw Remus try to reply, but cut him off when he pushed in. Remus gasped, an almost-shout of Sirius’ name, suddenly so filled with his boyfriend’s cock he almost couldn’t think.

Remus was so deliciously tight, Sirius had to bite his lip. He spanked Remus hard, once, over the smiley face and Remus cried out, fluttering around Sirius’ hard cock buried inside him. When Sirius felt he could finally move he snapped his hips hard; his pace didn't start out quick, but the force of his thrust was intense. With one hand he occasionally spanked the ass he was pounding into while the other hand scratched down Remus’ back. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling, Daddy. Talk to your baby.” 

"Fu-- _ugh!_ \-- fuck! Ohhhh, Sirius, God--" Remus sounded breathless and debauched already. "Gonna wreck me, baby, hurts so good, feels so full." He bit his lip to try and stifle another moan at the head of Sirius' cock hit his prostate dead-on. 

“Yeaaah Daddy, gonna make you scream for me.” Sirius’ pace quickened to a relentless pace as he held onto Remus’ hips to keep control and clenched his teeth between talking to avoid making too much noise. “I’m gonna ride your beautiful cock and drive you fucking crazy.” 

"Ah, already there, already driving me crazy ooohh fuck, Sirius." Trying to get back at him, Remus squeezed down, but it only made the feeling more intense. Sirius felt big and hot inside him, and it turned out Sirius could run _his_ body like a power play as well. Remus had never had an untouched orgasm, but he felt like his first was fast approaching. 

Sirius gave him a particularly hard spank and started thrusting so hard the bed was shaking, slightly scraping against the wood floor. He was grunting and biting his lip so hard it was bleeding a little. The end of this period was close. Since he knew it was coming, he wanted more contact even though he enjoyed the roughness of it all, so he brought his chest to rest on Remus' back as he bit into one of Remus’ shoulders. 

"Fuck!" Remus wailed, the angle change and the bite making his cock drip. "Sirius! I'm coming-- I'm gonna cum!" His knuckles were white as he gripped onto the headboard and tried to rock his hips back. Two more pushes against his prostate did the trick and Remus practically screamed as he came untouched, squeezing down around Sirius' cock.

That was all Sirius needed to come undone as he cried out against Remus’ back and felt himself release inside of Remus’ tight ass. He rode out the orgasm with soft thrusts now as he kissed Remus’ back. Even with the energy he brought to this he still loved his Daddy and wanted him to know it. “You doing okay? Do you need anything?” His voice was soft as he checked in. 

"Kisses," Remus requested quietly. He felt so good, kind of boneless, shaky and wrung-out, like they'd played a really good, really intense game. His ass was sensitive, but he loved feeling Sirius inside him still. He took a deep breath. "Kisses, please, Sirius." 

“Okay, Daddy.” Sirius continued to kiss Remus’ back for a moment allowing himself to stay put during. When he felt he had given a satisfying amount of kisses there he gently pulled out, took off the condom to throw it away in the waste basket close by, and patted his shoulder. “Turn around for me, Daddy. Need to let you relax a little before the second period and I gotta get kisses on the other side.” 

Remus nodded and gingerly turned around, laying back a bit and letting his legs fall to either side of Sirius' hips. He wiped at his eyes and looked up at Sirius. "Hi… that was sooo good, baby." His voice was just a touch rough. 

Sirius smiled and scooted close, lightly wrapped his arms around Remus shoulders, and began placing gentle kisses all over his face. “ _You_ were so good Daddy. You took my cock so well. It felt so great.” He nuzzled his cheek against Remus’. “So happy I get to do this with you. Live out our fantasies together.” 

"Fantasies indeed," Remus whispered, nuzzling back into Sirius' soft, warm skin. "Most days, you're a walking wet dream. And if I start thinking about fucking you against the lockers too soon, it'll hurt." He shifted a bit, giving poor Albert some room. He was still plenty sticky with cum, after all. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get a bit of a _break_ during the second period. Gonna have you on the bench, watching me prep myself till I’m good and ready to give Albert a joy ride.” Sirius whispered this all in Remus’ ear as he traced those beautiful tattoos on his chest. He bit his lip and leaned back enough to look his lover in the eye, checking to make sure he was okay and also to see how he reacted to this news. 

"Excellent plan, Captain," he teased, leaning up just a bit to kiss at Sirius' shoulder. "Love seeing you finger yourself, s'hot." Truly, it was one of Remus' favorite parts of their sexting and naughty calls when they were apart. 

“Captain?” Sirius snorted and shook his head. “Not me.” He leaned in to give Remus a full and lasting kiss as he brought his hands to caress his face, rubbing little circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. “But I’m very happy you like to watch me play with myself.” 

"Just love watching you, really. You're wonderful. I adore you. You're a shining star in my life." He hummed happily as Sirius alternated by kissing his lips and his face. "And the Lions would be lucky to have you as a captain, in a couple seasons or so."

Sirius looked at him now, his eyes gleaming a little. Remus believed in him and adored him so much. He pulled Remus into another hungry kiss, as he seemed to devour him. When he pulled apart he was a little breathless. “I love you, Remus. I love you so much. I’m gonna show you how much.” 

"Be my guest, baby boy," he whispered, still breathless from Sirius' kisses. "I think Albert's almost ready for you, baby. Wanna get your fingers in your little hole now?"

“Oh I want to, but I’m gonna make you want in there even more.” Sirius scooted just far away enough so he had room but not completely out of Remus’ reach. He wanted to be close enough to touch but to not let Remus do so. “Remember, Daddy, keep your hands off me and yourself. Not until I say otherwise.” With a smile he grabbed the lube to get his fingers slick and then brought his hand down to his entrance as he laid back facing Remus. He let out a few soft moans as he slowly began to massage the hole and lazily stroked his cock with the other hand, eyes trained on Remus.

He'd reached back up behind him to grip the headboard, following Sirius' instructions. He was intrigued by Sirius and how this would play out. Sirius wasn't so much being bratty as he was dominant, which was definitely a new thing for them. So far, Remus had enjoyed himself thoroughly. He watched, entranced, as Sirius pushed the first finger inside himself, looking every inch a naughty daydream.

As he worked the finger in and out, he continued to give his dick an occasional stroke, wanting to make sure he was hard and weeping, but not on the verge of coming when the time came. He was going for temptation. Adding on to that he allowed his usual moans to escape him now, getting louder as he pleasured himself. Sirius knew how much Remus loved his reactions, the sounds he made and the way his face contorted. When he worked the second finger in to stretch himself slowly, he started rocking his hips with the movement letting his legs press and rub against Remus’s legs. It was the most contact he’d allow until he was ready. 

“Damn, sweetheart… you look fantastic… does that feel good, your fingers tucked up inside yourself? Making room for Albert inside you, getting you open enough for Daddy to make you feel good.” While he couldn’t touch, Sirius had said nothing about keeping quiet. “You sound so good, baby, you know how much Daddy loves your sexy little noises.” 

Sirius’ head was thrown back as he let out a loud cry; he’d hit his prostate at just the right moment as Remus spoke. Once he’d regained the smallest amount of composure he looked back up at Remus. “Oh, Daddy. Feels sooo good. If only you could join me,” he teased with a smirk and then inserted the third finger with a shaky moan. “Soon. But not yet. I’m not ready, _just yet_.”

“Mmm, Daddy wants to touch you so badly, sweetheart. Just think of it, I could slide my fingers inside you too… get you nice and ready, see how much you could take.” He groaned to himself and his dick twitched. Maybe he was more ready than he thought. “But Daddy’s princess deserves the best, gotta stretch yourself good, baby.”

Now Sirius was reaching a point where he was probably ready to take Remus’ cock, but he wanted to push his Daddy a little further. He fucked himself on his fingers at a steady pace as he rubbed one of his nipples with his thumb. His cock was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach and he didn’t want to stimulate too much further. As he hit his prostate once more, he shouted a strangled cry and arched his back. 

Remus sat up straight and released the headboard, groaning at the pretty picture Sirius made. “Baby, please let Daddy touch you, you look so good. You’re ready for my cock, sweetheart, I know you are. You look like you’re gonna cum, baby, don’t you want to cum with Daddy’s cock inside you?”

There it was. _The begging._ That’s exactly what Sirius had wanted and it made him smile before he removed his fingers from his hole with a pleased sigh. “Don’t worry, Daddy, I’m gonna ride you just like I promised.” He slowly sat up and scooted over to Remus, kneeling right in front of him and placing a hand on Albert finally. “Are you sure you’re ready to be ridden? Hmm, Daddy?” 

“I promise I’m ready, love. I’m so hard for you,” he murmured as Sirius played with the piercing a bit, just to tease. “Daddy can be good, I promise.” He tried to keep still, so as not to upset the boy who literally controlled what happened to him.

Sirius bit his lip as he twisted around to grab a condom and the lube. He tore open the wrapper with his teeth as he looked Remus in the eye and then carefully placed the protection over Albert. With a little lube he slicked up the throbbing cock and bit back a smile. “I know you’re gonna be so good, Daddy. I’m so proud of you. You’ve been so good... Now help Baby straddle your cock.” 

Remus leaned forward, settling his hands at the back of Sirius' thighs. With a bit of lifting and a bit of scooting, Sirius was poised perfectly to sink down on Albert any time he pleased. Remus' hands were sturdy yet gentle on Sirius' hips, not forcing him to do anything. "Whenever you're ready, baby," he murmured, eyes dark with want. "I love you."

At those words Sirius lowered himself with a continuous moan until he had Remus balls deep inside of him. He held his lover so close and kissed him soundly while only rocking his hips a little at first. “I love you too. I love you so much.” Sirius smiled and then rolled his hips slowly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he enjoyed the sensation. They hadn’t tried this position before and he loved it already. It made Remus go so deep in him and made the piercing rub deliciously against his prostate. He felt so thankful that his daddy had gotten it done, even long before they’d gotten together. 

Remus rolled his hips slowly, letting the head of his cock grind sweetly into Sirius. “Oh sweetheart… this is such a treat.” It was an intimate position, allowing them to be face-to-face without either of them on their backs.

“So good. So full of your cock. God-Fuck, Daddy.” Sirius began to quicken his pace, putting his hands on Remus’ shoulders and chest so he could properly ride him. The way he rode caused the head of Remus’ cock to hit his prostate rather than just rubbing against it and felt like such a shock everytime it caused him to cry even louder than before. He said breathlessly, “You take such good care of your baby. Can you pull my hair? Do the things you do to take care of me, Daddy. You have my permission now.” 

"Of course, darling, anything for you." He reached up, gathered Sirius' hair into a makeshift ponytail and gave him a few good tugs in time with Sirius' thrusts downward. He leaned in and started to kiss at Sirius' nipple when he was in range.

“Oooh, thank you. Thank you, Daddy.” He was panting and his voice came out staccato with the rhythm he was riding Remus’ cock. The extra stimulation he was receiving was bringing him closer to an explosive orgasm. Sirius gave his lover a wide smile and kissed him before resting his forehead against Remus’. “So perfect, Daddy. Always so perfect.” 

"My beautiful boy… I'm so lucky. Best boy a Daddy could ask for, aren't you?" Sirius blushed and bit his lip. Remus tugged at his hair again. "Say it, sweetheart. Say you're the best boy a Daddy could hope for." 

“Ngh-I’m-I’m the best boy. I’m the best boy a Daddy could hope for!” He cried out again and clenched around Remus’ dick as his eyes pricked with tears. 

"One more, baby boy. I want you to say 'my Daddy loves me', yeah? Say it for me, baby boy." He kept hitching his hips up as Sirius ground down, and tugged his hair as he flicked a rosy nipple. His boy was… devastatingly beautiful. 

“My Daddy loves me. Oh God, my Daddy loves me!” And then he hit Remus’ pierced tip just right on that sweet spot causing Sirius to wail out Remus’ name as his release shot over both his stomach and Remus’s chest. The orgasm felt like it was never going to end and Sirius’ eyes were streaming tears with how intense it was. Remus thrusted up a few more times and came hard, holding Sirius close as he filled the condom. He pressed a sweet, tired kiss to Sirius’ cheek, the both of them heaving big breaths. 

“I do, you know… I do love you. My life wouldn’t be complete… without you in it.”

Sirius was trembling a little now, occasional shivers running up his spine like aftershocks. “I know Remus. I do. And you know I love you too. Without you I would never have such a beautiful life like I do now. I was ready to just… let my life go down whatever road and then I met you. You helped me take control. You took care of me. You still do. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too. I always will. That’s a promise.” They lay there, basking in each other for a while, after Sirius pulled himself up off of Remus’ dick and the condom was dealt with. They curled up under the covers, Sirius tracing Remus’ tattoos idly.

“You like my tattoos a lot… thought of getting any for yourself?”

Sirius bit his lip and kept his eyes on the lines of the dragon as he continued to let his finger lightly slide over it. “Actually yeah, for a while now. Honestly since those first few nights we spent together… I thought about getting a little rainbow heart here.” He uncurled himself from Remus a bit to point at the spot on his hip where Remus had laid that first love bite he’d taken to so much. It was something he didn’t want to forget since it was an important part of what he considered his real first time. 

Remus was touched. He reached down, rubbing slow and gentle circles into the place Sirius was talking about. “That sounds… so beautiful, baby. Such a great idea.” He paused, thinking. “If you wanted, we could get in contact with Edgar? He’s done pretty much all of mine. I almost always get a new one or continue work on one when I come home, it’d be easy to get an appointment.” Edgar Bones was 10 years older than Remus and had been Remus’ babysitter when his parents had tests, lots of clients, or just needed a date night. They’d kept contact, and (with Hope and Lyall’s permission) he’d been inking Remus since he was 16.

“I would love that so much.” Sirius nuzzled his face into Remus’ chest and planted a few kisses. “Way back when, I was considering getting it while we were apart so next time we were in the same town I could surprise you. But… I got too scared of what maman would do if she found out…” He sighed before continuing. “And then everything had been so busy when that stopped being an issue I didn’t really have time to look into it. So now would be perfect. Everything about this trip so far has been perfect.” 

“As much as I would’ve loved to have been surprised with that, I think I’d much prefer knowing that you’re going to someone whose skill and professionalism I trust. I’d like to come with you, so I can hold your hand and talk you down if you need it.” And he needed to make sure he tipped Edgar very well, even better than usual. He might also consider a small, special celestial tattoo for himself...

“Yeah, it’s better that it’s working out this way. I get to have the same artist who made all of your beautiful tattoos work on mine and now that it’s an option I really like the idea of you being there.” Sirius let out a content sigh and then put his arms around Remus to give him a little squeeze. “Maybe someday I’ll have as much ink as you. Maybe _more_.” He let out a breathy chuckle. 

"Don't put that mental picture in my head when I can't possibly do anything about it right now." He groaned as Sirius giggled against his chest. "Just the one on your hip is going to undo me, I know it."

“Good,” Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and then continued, “I like making you come undone. Plus it’s about time I evened the playing field here. Butterscotch angel all covered in pretty art and piercings that…” He groaned a bit himself and shook his head. “It’s no fair.” 

"Whatever body mods you'd like to get done, I'll be there to hold your hand. But… you're also perfect just like this." He tapped the spot where the rainbow heart would eventually be reverently, kissing Sirius' forehead. 

Eventually, they showered together, made a bit of a snack, and put on a movie, so the Lupins and Regulus would find them doing something sweet and PG. Remus was also texting Edgar, asking if he had time for them in the next few weeks.

  
|----|  
  


The trip was spent enjoying the company of each others’ new family as they gained new experiences and cherished memories. Sirius ended up getting his first tattoo done by Edgar as planned with Remus right by his side, though he took to the process fairly well since pain wasn’t something he shied away from. It became apparent this would definitely not be the last tattoo he’d receive and when they returned to Sirius and Regulus’ home they spent the rest of their off-season continuing to build memories. Remus returning to Vegas for his last season with the Knights had been a bittersweet separation with a promise of return any time they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injury, getting lost, saying goodbye to Remus' apartment with spicy times in the kitchen, moving in, a fight on the ice, and healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is both a character getting majorly injured and character getting into a fight in this chapter. Also feelings of course.

It was a few games into Remus' last season with the Golden Knights when the unthinkable happened. They were playing the Boston Bruins in Vegas and the Knights were up 3 -1 in the second period; Remus scored or assisted on two of those goals. Things were looking very good for the Knights, until a former acquaintance of Remus' took matters into his own gloves. 

Fenrir Greyback was a bastard of a player; at only 23, he was huge and hulking and eople were still trying to pin a steroids case on him. He and Remus had played in some of the same circles when they were younger, and while Remus had gotten drafted into the NHL at 18, Greyback got a sports scholarship and a promise from the Bruins. Now, finally on the same ice again, he was determined to make sure Remus got what he truly deserved.

Almost no one saw how it happened because everything was a little too fast and too crowded. A stick hooked Remus' ankle, he was on his back on the ice, and he was screaming with the pain in his leg. Sirius had been watching that night and after a moment of sheer panic immediately made arrangements so he could leave for Vegas. He would miss at least one game if not more, but he didn’t really care and luckily Arthur was understanding. 

The whole time until he arrived had been spent checking social media updates for any news and waiting for some sort of call or text from Remus or his family. There had been a call with Lyall who did his best to calmly update Sirius on the situation. Remus’ ankle took most of the damage, but he was also dealing with a broken shin and over-extended knee. It had been brutal. 

One of the most difficult parts of the whole thing was seeing Remus' injury trending on Twitter and watching sports reporters speculate about this being the end for Remus' hockey career. 

Before Sirius arrived,Remus was wheeled into surgery to operate on his ankle and knee and was now in a cast that went from his toes to his mid-thigh. Sirius got a call from Remus' number about two hours after the surgery was completed. 

His hands fumbled the phone a bit before he finally answered with a quick, “Hello?” He had been on a flight to get to Vegas for most of the surgery and was now trying to make his way out of the airport, but \stopped in a small alcove to take the call. 

"Mmm, it's so good to hear your voice," Remus murmured into the phone, sounding a bit drunk or sleepy. He'd just come off some good pain medication and anaesthetic, after all. "My dad called me. You're coming to Vegas?"

Sirius’ eyes immediately started to fill with tears at the sound of Remus’ voice, but he did his best to keep from betraying the emotion. “I’m already here Remus. I’m at the airport now, trying to find my way out of this fucking maze. I always hate navigating airports on my own, but that’s not important. I’m coming… How are you feeling?” 

Remus groaned and looked down at his leg, which was mostly in the plain white cast. "Feel like I got hit by a truck," he said, sniffling a bit. "I hate that son of a bitch, what a dirty fucking play." He shook his head. "They didn't even let me choose the cast color, baby. I'm so glad you're on your way."

Anger welled up in Sirius’ stomach as he thought about Greyback; next time the Lions played the Bruins he’d be dropping the gloves for sure. “I’m really sorry, Remus. Sorry this all fucking happened and also, of course, sorry you did not get to choose the color of your cast. We can at least fix that ourselves. Get stuff to decorate it the way you’d like. I’ll help.” 

"Mm, my little artist. Thanks for that, baby. Have you called a cab yet?" There was a knock on the door, and Remus could see his coach and PT waiting to enter. 

“Not yet. I was trying to at least find the exit before I called.” Sirius looked around a little. He was pretty sure he’d been going the right way before he stopped, but navigation wasn’t his strongest skill. 

"The bigger Starbucks is by the exit you want, babe. Hey, you know my hospital, right? My coach and PT are waiting outside. I'll text you the floor and number soon. I love you, Sirius. Thanks for flying out so soon."

Sirius worried about the possible conversation about to happen, but instead of focusing on that he replied, “Okay, I see a Starbucks.. Your dad made sure to tell me, so all I’ll need are the smaller details. I love you, Remus. Of course I flew out. You don’t need to thank me. I’ll see you soon.” 

Remus hung up and waved for the coach and physical therapist to enter the room. "How do you feel, Lupin?" Coach asked, hands in his pockets.

"Like Greyback threw me down on the ice and broke my leg in three places," Remus said flatly. He sighed. "What's everyone saying about it, then?"

The PT, a larger man named Rubeus Hagrid, spoke up, “It was clearly intentional to most, but of course legals with the Bruins are trying to argue otherwise. Goddamn Bruins. Most of the press is focused on the possible drama behind it, especially given the fact that you played together. A lot of people - well they’re wondering if this is the end of your career…” He seemed to visibly shrink as he finished speaking, possibly due to the weight of the situation and looked at the coach with wary eyes as if he knew what he was thinking. 

The air seemed to rush out of Remus' lungs. He looked down at his leg and then back up at Hagrid. "...I won't play the rest of this season, though, will I?"

"...no, lad, I don't think you will. I spoke to y’er surgeon, it's a nasty break and a bad twist." He seemed genuinely sad for Remus, but he was also giving him his honest medical opinion, which Remus valued greatly. 

Remus’ coach looked like he had something he wanted to say, but he seemed to change his mind before he finally spoke. “We mostly wanted to check in on you after your surgery and get some info from your doctors. This is a big fucking mess and we have to figure out how best to handle it.” His face read as though ‘handling it’ was most likely going to be unpleasant for Remus. 

"...wonderful. Well, let me know as soon as things have been decided, Coach." He looked up at Hagrid. "I assume you're the one that brought my things?" The huge man nodded and Remus smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."

“Of course, Loops, least I could do.” He gave Remus a small smile back and ducked his head. "We'll chat with your doctors a bit more and be in contact with you soon. For now, erm… get some rest. Buzz for a nurse if y’eh need summat’." 

"Wait, um, what floor and room are we? I need to let, ah, my parents know. I think they're flying out."

“Third floor. Room…” Hagrid shuffled half out of the door to check for the number and then continued, “312. Hopefully they get here soon so you have some company.”

"I hope so too. Thanks, guys." The other men said their goodbyes and Remus immediately texted Sirius.  _ 'Floor 3, room 312. Hagrid and Coach just left. You close?' _

_ ‘I think I’m like a half hour away. Driver got turned around at some point, but back on route. Hold tight Moony <3’  _

_ 'See you soon baby, i love you <3'  _ Remus laid back and pressed the phone to his chest. Sirius was on his way. It might take him an hour to find the room, but he'd be here. 

About 40 minutes later Sirius was finally a few feet from the door. He had to stop and catch his breath while he steeled himself for this. Running around the hospital had left him a little breathless and he also wanted to try to  _ not cry _ as soon as he saw Remus’ face. “I can do this. I can do this,” he mumbled to himself before he took a breath and opened the door. When he saw the man he loved in the hospital bed, he knew if he didn’t immediately start speaking he was probably going to fail not getting emotional. 

“I’m so sorry I took so long. The cab driver seemed to be as directionally challenged as me, so we got turned around twice. Then the nurses at the front desk gave me, what I'm sure were, very clear directions. But you know me, I need big landmarks and obvious visuals. Everything looks the same here. It-It doesn't matter…” Sirius stopped for a moment and stepped closer so he was at Remus’ bed side. “I'm here."

"You're here," Remus affirmed, reaching for Sirius' hand and bringing it to his lips. "Thank you… for coming so quick." For the first time since Sirius had met him, Remus seemed his age. He looked pale and smaller in the hospital bed, in the blue hospital gown and IV in his other hand and huge cast on his left leg. He looked like the 20 year old he was, and it made Sirius' heart break. 

Sirius brought Remus’ hand to his lips now and gave it a few gentle kisses. “As soon as I saw… I made sure I could get here as quickly as possible. Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?” 

Remus shook his head. "Just you being here is so much better." Then he went quiet. "...Hagrid says people are speculating if this is the end of my career… I won't play the rest of this season, that's a given." He bit his lip and his breath hitched. "I think… I think they're going to kill my contract. I'm scared the Lions won't want me after this." And for the first time in their relationship, Remus started to cry, his shoulders shaking and the tears streaming down his face. "Wh-what if it's over-?"

In a quick motion, Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled Remus into his arms, doing his best to be mindful of his IV and cast. “Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me, Moony. Arthur has taken riskier bets on players before and he wants you on our team, so he’s gonna support you the whole way through this. You’re Remus Lupin, the first openly queer NHL player and an all around fucking star. This is not enough to take you down. You’re gonna heal and do physical therapy and be even better than before. And… and I’m gonna be there the whole way along with so many others who support you. Do you hear me?” Sirius looked him in the eye as he asked the question with a face that said he better be listening, though it held no true anger. 

"I--" He hiccupped and tried to calm himself down. "I hear you, Sirius." His sweetheart wiped away the tears and Remus focused on breathing for a bit. "...were you watching live? When it happened?"

Sirius paused, looking down for a second before looking back up. “Yes. I was watching…” 

"God… I almost wish you hadn't been," Remus admitted. "It felt like I was fucking dying… I don't even want to know what it sounded or looked like, but I'm sure I fucking will."

He shook his head and gave Remus a small smile as he smoothed a hand over his chest and rubbed a few circles. “Don’t worry about that right now, Moony. We’ll deal with it when we have to. I’m just glad I knew right away so I could get here as quick as I did.” 

"I'm so glad you're here, I love you. I missed you…" He sighed and relaxed into Sirius. "Hey, if the Knights fire me… can I move into our house a year early?"

“Of course! Of course, Remus. Honestly… if you had insisted on staying here, I was gonna try to take the year off and stay with you. I don’t know, I was thinking about all of the ways to make sure I could be near while you recovered.” Sirius placed a few kisses on Remus’ curls. 

"You've been to my apartment, baby, why would I ever stay there when I have a great house with you and Regulus, that's closer to my parents and Jules by plane. I've kind of been packing things up, around the apartment? I wanted to move some stuff back when we came to play you guys." Remus gasped, looking up at Sirius. "I can sit in the stands with Regulus and Celeste! I get to see you play!"

Sirius smiled down at Remus and then gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll get you one of the boxes every night, that way you don’t have to try to navigate the stands in your cast. I’m really glad you want to live with me as much as I want to live with you. This isn’t exactly how I hoped it would end up happening, but we’ll make it work and I’ll be happy to finally have you around either way. Regulus will be thrilled along with the Dumais. They all love you.” 

"You're so good to me, baby," he whispered, accepting another series of quick kisses. "I'll have to get crutches… I hope they have them tall enough for me." 

They chatted for a while, then video-chatted with Lyall and Hope, with Jules making a brief appearance. Remus told them everything he could, including his fears that this was the end of his career. Lyall assured him that they'd have him up and moving around in no time. Hope said many of the same things as Sirius, about working hard and healing well and being better. By the time it was time for bed, both men were exhausted. 

Sirius insisted on spending the night in the hospital even though Remus wanted him to go stay in his apartment so he could sleep in a real bed. “Nope, I’m not leaving you alone for a while. You’re stuck with me until I absolutely have to go somewhere you aren’t.” 

"I bet you're concerned you'd get lost on the way to the apartment and I wouldn't be able to come get you," Remus teased as Sirius changed the futon-chair into its bed form. 

He narrowed his eyes at Remus playfully with a pout on his lips. “I resent that statement. I am fine with getting around - and do not bring up the Denny’s incident… I just…” Sirius got a little more nervous in his tone. “I really just don’t want to leave your side right now.” 

Remus softened and sat up just a bit more. "I don't want you to leave either, sweetheart, I just want you to be comfortable, okay? If you don't want to have me out of your sight, I won't be."

With a nod, Sirius let out a shaky breath; he’d done a fairly decent job of holding it together all day, but he was tired now and feeling a bit weary. “Good. Good… I think if I went somewhere else I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I’m being honest. The whole time I was trying to get here I couldn’t stop thinking about you or…” He didn’t want to get started about how affected he was by what he saw happen to Remus. “I just need to be here.” 

Remus nodded, then gestured for him to come closer. "Pull your chair-bed up against my bed. The nurses can get to my IV and stuff on the other side. Want you close to me." He could tell that Sirius had been very much affected and was doing his best to hold it together. 

Sirius made quick work of getting the little futon as close to Remus’ bedside as possible. Once it was in position he started getting ready to settle down for the night. He went about this part at a more sluggish pace, feeling the exhaustion really start to settle in. He laid down with a sigh and pulled the spare hospital blanket over his chest as he reached his hand up to rest on Remus’ bed. “I love you, Remus. I really really love you.” 

"I love you, too," he whispered, resting his hand on top of Sirius'. He knew they were only 18, soon turning 19, and 20, but he wanted to be with Sirius until the day he died. If he could marry Sirius tomorrow, he would, and he knew that. He'd do anything to keep this wonderful young man by his side. 

As long as Remus would let him be by his side, Sirius would stay right there. Sirius had felt that way before Remus’ injury, but after watching such a horrifying thing happen to the man he loved, he was scared and intended to not take their relationship for granted. Even if he got lost along the way he’d always do his best to find himself right where he belonged. 

|----|

The next few days were spent in the hospital talking with doctors and making plans for eventual physical therapy. The Golden Knights put Remus on the injured list and then announced they'd be ending his contract early since he couldn't play to finish out his final year. While they knew it was coming, it still stung Remus a bit. At least now they could make plans, move him the rest of the way out of his shitty Vegas apartment, and be together in their own house. Plus, his physical therapy would be taken over by Moody and the Lions staff, so he knew he'd be in good hands and back on the ice as soon as green-lit by Moody and Arthur.

They were currently packing away the last of Remus’ things in his Vegas apartment. Remus wasn’t a big fan of the place, but there had been some precious memories made here the few times he’d let Sirius visit. While Sirius was putting away straggling clothes, he found an old, familiar beanie. It was the one Remus had left in his bag the first time he’d left Vegas and it had kept getting passed back and forth between the two when they spent time together. When Sirius had it he’d always wear it around his hotel rooms and at home. Now he brought the soft fabric to his nose, giving it a small sniff and then nuzzling it a little bit. 

It represented such sweet and fond memories, and it still smelled like Remus' hair products. Now that they were both moving back to Gryffindor, which was much colder on average than Vegas, Sirius secretly hoped that Remus would start wearing more beanies. And, perhaps occasionally, he might borrow this one from Sirius. As he finished putting clothes away, he slipped the beanie on top of his head. 

He brought the bag he’d filled with clothes into the living room and dropped it on the floor next to the rest of Remus’ things. “Okay, that’s the last of your clothes. Is there anything else that needs packing?” 

"We said we were donating most of the dishes and cookware, right?" Remus hadn't turned around to see him yet. "We could pick out nice stuff for the house." He turned around, using one crutch, and looked up, his mouth dropping open. "...you found our beanie."

Sirius smiled a dopey kind of grin and walked over so he was right in front of Remus as he reached up to touch the beanie. “Yeah. It was in the back of one of your drawers. I haven’t seen it in a while.” 

"It got too hot to wear it, and I kind of… forgot to give it back to you. I almost forgot how good you look in it." He shifted his crutch to the other side and tucked a bit of Sirius' bangs back up into the beanie. "Too cute, cuddlebug. That's definitely coming back with us."

“Agreed. Though personally I think beanies look so much better on you. Makes you look all warm and sweet and good enough to eat.” Sirius nuzzled close to Remus and planted a few kisses on his jaw, letting his hands drift down to his waist. 

"I'll keep that in mind." He glanced down at Sirius' hands on his waist, and one eyebrow rose in question. "Are you trying to start something, sir?"

With a smile he leaned closer to Remus’ ear and whispered, “Always. Literally always, Daddy.” Sirius slipped a finger in his waistband and nipped at his ear lobe just a little. 

"One last go in the old apartment, huh? Is that what you're after, darling?" When Sirius nodded and began work on a love bite below Remus' ear, he groaned and leaned against the counter for better balance. "Careful now, darling, remember Daddy's leg." It would definitely put a damper on Remus getting on his knees for Sirius. 

Sirius looked down at Remus’ leg and bit his lip with a hum. “As much as I’d like to get fucked against one of your counters or something similar, it might be better if we take this to the couch. I don’t want you to strain yourself too much. Though it’s up to you Daddy, this is your send off.” His eyes gleamed with excitement as he left it up to Remus to decide. 

His boyfriend seemed conflicted, and looked like he was mentally weighing pros and cons of both. "...I think we could do the counters, if you work yourself back on me a little more than you're used to. Otherwise, we'll put a towel over the couch."

“I can do that,” he whispered against Remus’ mouth as he began to work off his belt. “I can do most of the work if you’d like. Which way would you like me? On or against the counter, Daddy?” 

"Against it, probably, sweetheart. If you lift up one leg to brace yourself, d'you think you could move easily enough?" He was trying to picture the logistics, but still keep the sexy mood. He didn't want to hurt himself or Sirius during this little romp. 

Sirius tilted his head in thought for a moment and then smirked, “Only one way to find out, but first I  _ must  _ say hi to dear Albert. It’s been ages.” He pushed Remus’ pants down to his mid-thigh and quickly got to his knees. It hadn’t actually been that long since Sirius had had Remus’ cock in his mouth, but any amount of time felt like ages to him. 

"Albert's lucky he isn't in a cast. Or that I didn't have to take him out for the surgery. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be for the surgeon?" He laughed a little as Sirius took his cock in-hand to help the process along.

“Embarrassing?” He wet his lips before kissing the pierced tip of Remus’ cock. “I can’t imagine anyone being embarrassed to get to see this.” As Remus got harder, Sirius’ kisses got wetter and more open to take more of the head in. “But also,” there was a pause as his face went a little confused, “why would you have to take your dick out?” 

"What?" Remus barked a confused laugh, face a bit screwed up as he thought it over. "Babe, no-- the, um, the piercing is called a Prince Albert, I'm not removing my whole dick for a surgery, that would be insane--"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand and continued to look at Remus’ cock, his face a little redder. “I didn’t mean like remove your whole dick. I’m not stupid, but I guess I never realized…” He felt a little stupid for having thought that Albert was just the name of Remus’ dick for nearly a year or so. 

"You totally just named my dick Albert and I thought you were talking about the piercing. I love you so much. You're definitely not dumb." He grinned down at Sirius. "It's totally fine, baby, I've pretty much been referring to my dick as Albert, too. From now on, my dick is officially named Albert."

For a moment, he just looked up at Remus to make sure nothing in his face said he was being dishonest. Then he breathed out a little sigh with a smile and kissed right above the base of Remus’ cock before he started laying sweet kisses over the topside of his shaft back to the tip. “I love you, Daddy. You always know what to say. And I love Albert. The most perfect cock.” 

"Thank you sweetheart, that's very high praise. I know you love giving Albert lots of attention." He hummed happily, sliding a hand into Sirius' hair, under the beanie. "You always look so happy with him in your mouth."

Sirius hummed and then licked up and down his shaft a few times. “I love having my mouth all over your cock. Love exploring every inch of Albert. If it were possible, I would do this for hours.” He then suddenly took Remus fully into his mouth and sucked down as far he could go, nearly hitting the tip to the back of his throat. 

"Shit-! God, Sirius, warn a guy, ohhhhh-" He was just going for it from the get-go this time, and it was always a surprise how much Sirius loved having a cock in his mouth, the tip playing with his throat. The piercing made it harder to deep-throat, but Sirius always loved a challenge. 

Breathless, Sirius pulled off for a moment, but still gave big wet kisses to the messy cock. “Sorry, Daddy, I got too excited.” He rubbed Albert across his face and then licked another strip up the side of the shaft before continuing on with his enthusiastic sucking. 

"I'd call you a cock slut, but you've only ever sucked mine. Cock enthusiast, more like." He groaned as Sirius hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. "Fuuuuck, love your mouth. Love your lips, love your tongue."

Sirius moaned around Remus’ cock and palmed a hand over the bulge in his own pants a few times. He was already getting so hard from just sucking his lover off and he could even feel the pre-cum starting to soak his boxers. After a groan, he took Remus down further than he ever had before, finally feeling more prepared to let the pierced tip slide down his throat just a little. It wasn’t the easiest task, but he did it and hummed around Remus’ dick to really bring the victory home. 

Remus slammed his other hand onto the counter, the one that wasn't buried in Sirius' hair, and groaned loudly. It was the first time his lover had taken every bit of his cock down his throat, and he could tell Sirius was pleased and proud of himself. "Fucking  _ shit,  _ baby--" He bit his lips and tried to hold back. "Your throat feels  _ so good." _

Sirius pulled off Remus' cock with a pop and took it in one of his hands as he used the other to wipe at his messy mouth. He looked so debauched with his slick red lips panting as he turned his face up to Remus. “The question is do you want to fuck my pretty mouth more or my cute ass against the counter still? Unless you want both. What do you want, Daddy?”

"Always love your gorgeous mouth, lovely, but if you want to be fucked over the counter, we'd best leave the face-fucking for another time. If I try to cum twice, I'll need a nap and a shower." 

Sirius used the counter to help himself get up off his knees and leaned against it as he worked open his jeans. Soon he was pulling out his own cock that was unbelievably hard and covered in pre-cum. “God, Remus, look at what you do to me. Look at what just having your dick in my mouth does to me. I could probably cum from just doing that you know.” 

"Someday soon, I'd love to see you try that. I think you'll end up sucking Albert pretty often in the next few months." The cast went up so high, he didn't have a ton of mobility to fuck the living daylights out of his boy. "Mm, you got so wet, baby boy. You really do have a soft spot for a cock in your mouth."

He moaned a bit before he quickly shucked off his pants, grabbing his wallet so he could get the individual lube packet and condom he’d brought just in case. “You have no idea, Daddy, how often I think about sucking you down. Especially when we’re in public.”

"In public?  _ Sirius! _ " That was a kink they definitely hadn't discussed, and one made even riskier by their careers. "You really have that much of an oral fixation on my cock. You gorgeous thing, c'mere." He kissed Sirius hard, taking the condom and lube packet from his sweetheart. "Let me help."

“Okay, Daddy, take care of me.” Sirius kissed him again and ran his hand through Remus’ curls before turning around and leaning forward against the counter with his legs spread apart. He rubbed his face against the cool surface as if he were nuzzling against Remus and said, “To answer your question, yes in public. I think about pulling you into bathrooms or alleyways. Sometimes while you're driving I consider trying to see if you can drive while I see how far I can swallow you down. If I thought I could get away with it, I’d get underneath a table while we’re out to eat with someone and see if you can keep your cool in front of everyone. Like I said before, if it were possible, I’d play with your cock in my mouth for hours.” 

" _ Jeez,  _ Sirius," he murmured, sliding two lubed fingers into his boyfriend. "I could be persuaded to get on board with the first two, but the driving one is so dangerous. I know the idea of road-head is sexy, but… I could never hurt you like that." He pressed his fingertips to Sirius' prostate. "Besides… you'll be the one driving for a while, babe."

A whine escaped him as he tried to speak while Remus hit his prostate. After a few pants, he managed, “I know-I know Daddy. It’s just something I imagine, I would never do it. I just love your cock so much. I said it when I first saw it, how do you expect me to function knowing it exists.” His hips were rocking a bit with Remus’ fingers as his own dick twitched and leaked pre-cum; he was so fucking wet. 

"Gorgeous boy, being so honest with Daddy. You know, I've been thinking about something special, a treat for your birthday, so you can have Daddy's cock and suck it too." He added a third finger, leaning in to whisper, "Although, I'd love to see how many times you can cum on my fingers. Maybe we'll take a day and milk you dry, huh?"

“Oh god, yes, Daddy. I want you to do all the things you can think of to me. I want any treat you can give.” He lets out a loud moan against the counter when Remus hits his prostate again. “Fuck, baby loves everything you do.” 

"I love you. I love doing things to you, making you take it. Remember the first time I spanked you? So soft, so sweet… I'll give you anything and everything I can." He slowly scissored his fingers. "Are you ready, baby?"

“Yes, Daddy, I’m ready. So ready.” He scratched his fingers against the countertop as if he was trying to grip it. He moaned softly, feeling the pierced head at his entrance slowly fill him up. It had been a little while, the two of them being in their own cities for a few weeks, but like always it felt like heaven. Sirius was never happier than when he was filled with cock.

Remus was mindful of his leg and luckily the counters were just the right height for him to easily fill up his boy. One hand on the counter and one hand on Sirius' hip, he slowly began to move. 

“Fuck, yes.” Sirius panted and then hissed a bit with the first few thrusts. He did his best to not jostle Remus too much since he really didn’t want to hurt him. For a moment he lifted his head to look back at his. “Let me know if I can-ngh-do anything.” 

"You're at the perfect height to do this. It's almost like they planned the kitchen for you to get fucked here." He grinned and gave Sirius' hip a gentle squeeze. "You could circle your hips a bit? Grind back on me?"

Sirius rolled his hips in circles adding a bit of a snap as he pulled away to try to intensify the movement. The movement hit his prostate hard at one point and he clenched around Remus’ cock in response. “Love you. God, love you and your perfect cock so much.” 

Remus found himself getting to the edge pretty quickly, what with the fantastic blow job a few minutes ago and Sirius' movements now. "Love you too, baby boy. You feel so good, gonna make Daddy come hard, fill your little hole up--" He bit his lip and tried to snap his hips a bit more, without hurting himself.

“Mmm yes Daddy, fill me up.” Sirius let out a loud moan and balled his hands up as he felt himself teeter right on the edge of cumming all over the front of the counter. “I’m so so close, Daddy.” 

Remus reached around and took hold of Sirius' weeping cock, giving him a few firm squeezes, rubbing his thumb over the wet head. "Gorgeous boy, come for your Daddy, squeeze down around me, sweetheart. Let Daddy make you cum."

And with a cry, Sirius did just that. He came all over Remus’ hand and the surface in front of him while his hole squeezed achingly around the cock that filled him. His fingernails were digging into his palms with how tight his fists were clenched and his toes even curled along with the orgasm shooting through him. 

"Yes, yes, Sirius, shit--" He groaned and pulled Sirius close, grinding into his lover's body as he filled the condom. He leaned in, kissing the nape of Sirius' neck. "I am… so… in love with you."

Sirius let out a few small whimpers and uncurled his fists so he could reach behind him to thread his fingers in Remus’ hair. “The feeling is extremely mutual. I want to be with you always, Moony.” 

"Pre-engagement, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing his neck again. "Pre-engagement. Gonna put a ring on that finger, someday." He slowly pulled out, giving Sirius a sweet little tap on his ass as he did so. Sirius bit at a shy smile as he reached over to one of the boxes labeled bathroom and pulled out a washcloth to run under the kitchen tap. Also making a mental note to make sure he threw everything in that box in the washer when they got home. 

“I know. I know. I just…” He wrung out the cloth and turned towards Remus so he could gently clean off his hand and Albert. “I want to make sure you know how I feel and that I feel that way no matter what. It doesn’t matter if you’re off the ice or we’re going through dry spells or anything. The sex is phenomonal and you being who you are as a hockey player is an amazing turn on, but I’d be just as in love with you without either. I want to be with you  _ always _ . I can’t speak for the future, but I can say now without a doubt that’s what I want.  _ You _ .” 

Remus couldn't help but tear up, hugging Sirius and burying his face in his lover's neck. Sirius really was in this relationship for the long run, come Hell or high waters. If his leg never recovered and he had to give up hockey, the thought that Sirius would be there with him eased his worries a bit. "I want that too… I want you, forever and for always. Sex or no sex, hockey or no hockey." And he reached down a bit to knock on the wooden cabinet, because he was still a hockey player with certain superstitions, thanks very much.

With a chuckle, Sirius pulled away enough so he could kiss Remus on the tip of his nose and playfully say, “I know. Now you go sit on the couch for a bit. Rest your leg while I clean up the mess we made and double check we got everything. I don’t want you to leave anything important behind.”

"Seems like we got everything… I'm just thankful I was kind of boxing things up on my days off." He tugged up his pants and made his way to the couch, around the boxes and suitcases. He eased himself down on the couch, propping his cast up on the coffee table. Damn thing was heavy! "Thankful I've got you to help out. Excited to move in with you and see everyone." Excited to get the first cast off in a few weeks to check his knee and get a shorter one put on if all was healing well.

Once Sirius had his pants back in their proper place, he made quick work of scrubbing the remnants of his orgasm off cabinets. “Everyone is really excited to have you around. Reg is happy to have someone besides his sometimes overbearing older brother around. Celeste can’t wait to make sure you’re eating well. And Dumo-” Sirius remembered something all of a sudden. “Oh yeah, did Dumo ever have the shovel talk with you? He mentioned something about it months ago.”

"That he did, that he did," Remus chuckled, remembering Dumo pulling him aside the week they got home from Remus' parents', explaining quietly that for all intents and purposes, Dumo would be acting as Sirius' father, whether Sirius and Regulus knew it or not. That meant spoiling them on their birthdays, giving advice, walking them down the aisle, whatever it was. He also said that, since meeting and becoming close to Remus, Sirius had begun to flourish, both on and off the ice, even becoming closer to the team. He'd thanked Remus, and said that he hoped Remus continued to be good for Sirius.  _ 'If I find out you've deliberately hurt him, Remus, my wife and I will be having words with you.'  _ Because Dumo was both classy enough to keep personal matters off the ice, but dirty enough to involve Celeste. 

Sirius chuckled at the thought, but his chest also swelled with the love he felt for the family that cared for him so much. He’d never thought something like this would be possible for his life, but here he was. Currently working to move his boyfriend in while they talked of pre-engagements, taking care of his little brother, and getting an abundance of care and super from both the Dumais and the Lupins. There were others amongst the Lions of course; Potter had been inching his way into Sirius’ inner circle this whole time and Sirius knew it was a matter of time before he probably let him fully in. It was all so shocking and amazing. Sirius wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

|----|

The flight back to Gryffindor was much better than Sirius' flight to Vegas, but flying first class and having your boyfriend with you would do that. Remus was, understandably, put out about the wheelchair he was required to use at both airports, but he knew he couldn't make it that far on his crutches. The Dumais and Regulus were waiting and ready to help with whatever was needed. They even came over to get some of the unpacking done and fix the three newly situated boys a meal so they could rest for that night. It had been a blessing since Sirius and Remus were definitely exhausted after both the flight and moving all of Remus’ stuff. 

Dumo confided that nearly all the Lions players had been watching live when Remus had gotten hurt and were outraged at Greyback, but glad to have Remus with them a year early. "Sergei and I, we'll leave him rough when they face us, that I can promise." Remus nodded and thanked him, staying still so the kids could sign their names on his cast. "Hey, leave some room for the players to sign, Adele," Dumo said to his oldest, who was drawing hearts in a red Sharpie all around Remus' ankle. 

Sirius chuckled as Marc continued to try to climb his back while he sat on the couch, earning a look from Celeste that said ‘ _ really, is that the right move’  _ until he climbed down and she went back to smiling. “They can initial over the hearts with gold sharpie, it’ll be cute.” Marc then decided it was time to crawl into Sirius’ lap and began to clumsily plait his hair which he had been letting grow out more over the past few months. Ever since it became clear he was more comfortable with the Dumais children they had taken to invading his personal space as much as possible. Celeste had assured him if it bothered him to tell them so, but he really didn’t mind at all. 

Regulus wasn't quite to that level of comfort around little ones yet, but he adored Julian, and he was quickly warming to the Dumais children, adorable scoundrels that they were. Remus was happy to bask in their attention as well as watch Sirius smile through the snags that Marc was inevitably putting into his hair. 

When they did eventually leave the three alone, Sirius knew he'd have to untangle the mess that had been made of his hair, but it had been such a nice welcome home he couldn’t complain. He was happy to have such a good dinner with the people he was closest to. And he was even happier to get ready for bed now that Remus was here to get ready along with him for good. 

Remus was there, in his bathroom, brushing his teeth with his soft, baggy pajama pants slung low on his hips. He was shirtless, his tattoos on display for Sirius to enjoy. He bent down to rinse his mouth and a few curls bounced down into his face and Sirius felt a wave of fondness crash over him. He got to have this… forever. Domestic bliss with Remus Lupin. 

“I am the luckiest boy in the world.” Sirius put a hand on Remus’ waist as he sidled up behind him so he could give his bare back and shoulders sweet kisses. “The luckiest, luckiest boy in the world. I have no other words.” He continued to kiss his back between giddy giggles. 

"My cuddlebug has returned," Remus said, smiling to himself. "Remember the first time you snuggled into my back like this? Your hotel room in Vegas that first night?" He loved it when Sirius got all cute and giggly and touchy like this.

“Of course I remember. It was the first time I really felt I could be vulnerable with someone. The first time I let myself be close like I wanted to. I was always scolded for any sort of softness growing up.” Sirius shivered a bit at the thought and rubbed his face against Remus’ back persistently to try to comfort himself. “When Celeste tried to hug me the first time I flinched away so hard I nearly tripped and fell.” 

"You've come a long way from that point. Now you let small children braid your hair and cuddle with you while watching princess movies. You let my mother take you to a wine-and-paint night with her friends." He reached back and patted Sirius' side. "You got a pride tattoo where I gave you that first love bite… You let the team hug you after a good or bad game."

Sirius put his arms around Remus and placed a kiss on his spine. “Yeah, yeah I really have. It all started with that night with you. Now I get to enjoy and let myself be whatever I want to be for the most part. I don’t know how I lived like I did before. Missing out on cuddles and being creative and cute things and just… everything I would have loved back then like I do now.” He sighed and nuzzled against one of Remus’ shoulder blades. 

"I love you… and I love the Sirius you're becoming. You know… you're adding all these good things to your life, and I'm happy to be one of them. I'm happy to help you find more things that make you happy." He rested his hand on top of Sirius' wrist, gently rubbing the back of Sirius' hand with his thumb.

“I love you too. I don’t know if I necessarily love who I’m becoming  _ yet _ , but I’m getting closer to liking myself more now than who I was before. Way closer.” With a deep breath he hugged Remus a little tighter, wanting to feel closer. “I definitely want to focus on finding out what makes me happy since I spent so long not doing that. Not completely of course, still wanna see what I can do with hockey and I want to help you recover. You deserve to have someone support you like you support me.” He moved his hand so it was on top of Remus’ now and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Thank you… There will be days when I'll need that a lot. Especially when the cast comes off. In comparison, this is the easy part." He knew the physical therapy would be grueling and he would get frustrated a lot. He'd been playing hockey for 15 years, and now he'd have to learn how to move on the ice again. "Hey… I love you. Let's go to bed."

Sirius kissed his back with a few big, silly kisses and then separated so Remus had enough room to move through the space. “I love you more, but yes, bedtime!” 

Remus chuckled, slowly moving towards the bed, with Sirius helping him. They'd both definitely Had a Day today and were exhausted. Both of them were off to sleep in a few minutes. It would be the first of many nights just like it, they knew, and that helped them sleep easy that night. 

|----|

Soon after that night, they met with Remus’ new doctor along with Moody to continue on the plan that had been started in Vegas. Some modifications were made according to Moody’s style of physical therapy and any new info they got while Remus was progressively healing. The first cast would come off and with his doctor’s go ahead a smaller cast put on until more of the leg healed. Moody had Remus do small exercises to strengthen his knee again, to get it used to motion again. Remus came to see every single Lions home game and watched from the box with Regulus, the Dumais family, and a lot of the other players’ families. When the Bruins came to Gryffindor, there was no love for them there. Greyback was a hated player; both Dumo and Sergei got into fights with him and the crowd was cheering during both fights.

He crossed Sirius the wrong way which gave him ample reason to start a fight without it looking planned pre-game. Siriuse threw down the gloves without a second thought. The anger that had been bubbling up all day was finally going to be released. He had yelled at Greyback to ‘come on’ at a volume almost unheard of from Sirius in a public setting and definitely never with the amount of rage it held. Greyback skated to him with a sneer; everyone knew he loved fighting but especially hockey players who were considered prettier. Once he was in arm’s length, Sirius gripped a hand on his shoulder and started throwing punches straight to his smiling face. Of course the other man punched back with brutal fists that flew towards Sirius' face and caused welts around his lips and jaw right away. 

What Sirius lacked in brute strength he made up for with sheer willpower that drove him not to back down even when Greyback’s punch hit him so hard it knocked out a tooth. It was the first ever in his hockey career and the fact it happened even while wearing his mouthguard was a testament to the hit he had taken. In the end, the two ended up being dragged off with blood trailing behind them with Sirius’ mouth as one source and Greyback’s broken nose being the other.

Remus, of course, saw the whole thing happen up in the box and persuaded one of the stadium workers to wheel him, in his wheelchair, so he could join Regulus down at Sirius’ locker. And so he could talk to (read: yell at and hold tight) his crazy, wonderful boyfriend.

He found Sirius in the PT room laying back on the little cot and holding one of the larger ice packs to one side of his face while a grumpy Moody examined the inside of his mouth. His face was fairly busted up with cuts and welts smattered near his mouth and cheek along with bad tear in his lip. At the moment, Moody stood above him to clean his mouth as best as he could. When Sirius saw Remus he tried to smile a little, but winced at the pain and went for a small wave of his free hand instead. 

"You crazy, crazy man, what were you thinking?" Remus stood up from the wheelchair and tottered into the room, taking a seat near Sirius' face. It was then that he noticed the gap in Sirius' teeth. "B-baby, your mouth…"

Moody backed away with a grumble as he went to one of his kits for some butterfly bandages. “Lost a canine, got dinged the hell up, and managed a mild concussion. One day that animal is gonna get pinned with ‘roids, but until then-” He came back over and started placing the small bandages on Sirius’ face. “-don’t go after the crazy bastard. He’s done enough damage as it is.” 

Once the older man finished fixing him up, Sirius turned to Remus full on with a slightly guilty look on his face. “I had to Moony. I couldn’t just let him go on without doing something. Dumo or Sergei couldn’t either, though they knew when to quit I suppose.” Sirius chuckled and then winced. “I had to. There was no way I couldn’t... It was worth it.”

"I'm not someone you have to avenge or anything, Sirius. And I highly doubt it was worth it. My parents will insist you come see them to fix this." He cradled Sirius' cut-up and bruising face in his hands with near reverence. "I hate seeing you hurt."

“He’ll also need someone to either stay with him to make sure those symptoms don’t get worse or to stay in a hospital for observation.” Moody was packing up his supplies obviously frustrated about all of the fighting that had happened tonight. 

Sirius kept his gaze downcast as he mumbled, “I’m sorry. I was just so angry and… I’m sorry.” 

"Reg and I can take care of him, Moody, thank you." The older man stepped out and Remus turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Sweetheart, listen to me… I'm a little upset, but I am not angry at you. I'm worried and concerned, but not angry." He leaned down and kissed Sirius' forehead, avoiding most of the cuts on his face. "I love you, baby, so much."

“I love you too… Am I still pretty at least?” Sirius gave the smallest smile he could but still managed to pull at the cut on his lip causing him to wince again. “Okay, maybe I should stop trying to be cute.”

"You could try to stop being cute, Sirius, but it would never happen." He dug around in his pocket for the tin of aloe Vaseline and applied a good layer to Sirius' lips, especially the split. "You've lost one of your little puppy teeth, but I think Dr. Lupin and Dr. Lupin can sort it out. Hey, have you got the tooth?"

With a look of realization he grabbed for the now cleaned up mouth guard and carefully picked up the canine out of the dip. “Yeah, since I had my guard in it didn’t really have anywhere to escape to.” 

"Jesus… if you lost a tooth with your mouthguard on, there's no way he's not on drugs," Remus murmured, shaking his head. "You wanna keep it?" If Sirius didn't, Hope probably would.

Sirius thought for a moment while rubbing a hand to his temple. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I figured I’d keep it for now and decide later. A lot happened and my head feels terrible so decision- making is kind of not my strong suit right now.” There was a headache slightly thrumming through his skull and he was feeling a little foggy. 

"Mm, my poor baby. We’ll get you home and watch over you throughout the night. Might go to the doctors tomorrow, too. Good thing we have the lovely Celeste car service, huh?" Remus gently took over the rubbing of circles into temples. He knew a hit that hard would leave Sirius somewhat rattled.

“Yeah, okay. Need to get all this gear off and then we can go home.” Sirius was still in most of his hockey pads and he pulled at his jersey in a way that signaled he was uncomfortable. “I want to just leave, but sadly I cannot magically disappear all of this away.” 

"Mm, no, but I can help. Starting with your tops, or your skates?" He'd gotten used to the shorter cast enough that he could move around a bit. They'd probably have to leave his pads and such in the PT room, because neither of them were up for hauling heavy gear to Sirius' locker.

“Top, please. My neck is not feeling so great either and the shoulder gear is not helping.” He rolled his shoulder a bit and winced needing to confirm to himself that they did indeed not help for some reason. 

"Okay, arms up, I'll be careful about your neck." He shimmied the jersey off of Sirius and began to work through the pads, methodically stripping Sirius to the waist until he was just in his white Underarmour shirt. "Better?"

Sirius sighed and nodded his head a little before bringing a hand to rub at his cheek. He immediately winced with regret as he brushed against one of the welts, but spoke anyway, “Yeah, thank you for helping.” 

"Least I could do, after you went to avenge my leg and my honor." He leaned down to kiss Sirius' forehead. Suddenly there was more commotion in the locker room. It seemed that the game had ended and the Lions had come back to wind down.

As the commotion got louder, Sirius was slightly cringing in pain. “Okay, I love my team, but loud is not great right now. Let’s get the rest of this off. I’ll shower at home as much as I hate the idea of being in a confined car like this.”

"I'll tell them to keep it down, be back in a second to help with the skates, babe." He slid out the open door and closed it behind him. Upon spotting him, the room quieted. Potter stepped forward, eyes wide and worried behind his glasses.

"How is he, Loops? There was so much blood… we won, if you want to tell him that?"

Remus smiled at the friendly man, it always made him glad others cared for Sirius. “He’s got a concussion and one of his teeth managed to get knocked out. But he should be okay. I’ll make sure he knows you won.” Dumo gave him a meaningful look and Sergei saluted him with two fingers as he went back in to help Sirius.

"Well, your boys won and would like you to be proud of them," he said casually, sitting down to untie Sirius' skates.

Sirius brightened up a bit and tried to smile again but then stopped remembering what happened literally any time he had tried before. “I am. Any time we fuck up the Bruins is something to be proud of. Though, especially tonight.” He reached down and ran his fingers through Remus’ curls. 

"They'll be playing reels of it for years, you realize. And when we have children, everyone will be fighting to tell them the story of tonight." He got one skate off, and then the other. 

When Remus went to help with the gear on his legs a hand stopped him causing him to look up to see a wide-eyed Sirius with his gaze on him. “We’ve never talked about… children? You’d want that? With  _ me _ ?” Sirius sounded absolutely shocked by the concept, as if he’d never thought anyone would consider him a possible future parent. 

"Of course, with you, darling. Probably not until you're at least 25, but yes, eventually… I'd like to have a baby or two with you. I guess that's something we should probably talk about more when you aren't concussed, but, yeah." Remus looked bashful yet hopeful. 

Sirius wanted to say a lot of things and ask so many questions, but his head hurt too much to deal with all of the complicated emotions swirling around. He nodded and tried not to bite at his bottom lip in that worrying way he did. While Remus worked off the rest of his pads, he watched him and reached out to occasionally play with his curls or touch his cheek. 

Remus smiled to himself every time Sirius reached down to touch him. He felt a bit bad that he'd accidentally sprung the 'babies' talk on Sirius while he was injured, but he knew they had plenty of time for that conversation. When all the pads and tape and skates were off, he carefully slid Sirius' Nikes on each foot and tied the laces. He felt a bit like the Duke, putting Cinderella's glass slipper back on her foot.

“Thank you, Moony. Let’s go home.” Slowly, he stood up and gave Remus a light embrace. There was a lot going through his head, but he appreciated this man so much. While it was a mystery how he could ever think Sirius would make a good parent some day, it was clear Remus would be the one of the best fathers. He thought about it the entire walk to Celeste's van, and the whole ride back to their house, as well. 

Regulus gave Sirius a quick hug when they arrived, stating he was still worried about him, and excused himself to bed. It was late, and he still had homework to do the next day. Remus and Sirius took the stairs slowly and shared a shower, Remus delighting in washing Sirius' quickly-growing hair.

Sirius mostly enjoyed being taken care of by Remus as they got ready for bed, but his head was still hurting all over and full of wonders. As they finished up and he was trying to brush his teeth gently, it was getting a bit frustrating. He stopped half way through and huffed a breath through his nose before he rinsed his mouth out. How was he supposed to take care of an infant some day if he made decisions that led to him barely being able to take care of himself? He stared at himself hard in the mirror for a few minutes and didn't notice Remus lean halfway into the room. 

"Have you taken anything for the pain yet, sweetheart?" He rubbed the middle of Sirius' back, trying to comfort him and break him out of whatever fog he was in. "Mom called, said you'll probably be sore for a few days. She's glad you were wearing your mouthguard though."

With a sigh Sirius grabbed for a pill bottle and got a few of the capsules out so he could take them. “Yeah, at least I can occasionally make a smart choice.” He threw back the pills and leaned down to the tap to get a drink to swallow them down. Once done, he stood back up and grabbed a hand towel a little more aggressively than he usually would to carefully wipe his mouth. 

"Hey, hey… you make smart choices all the time. Sirius, look at me." This was shaping up to be an emotional night for sure. He hadn't seen Sirius angry at himself like this for some time. 

Sirius did as he asked and turned to look at Remus with a conflicted-looking face. It was mixed with frustration with himself and a little guilt for making Remus have to deal with whatever this tantrum was. He felt like such a child in these moments and it wasn’t helping his crisis. 

"What's this about, sweetheart?" He cupped the side of Sirius' face that was less sore from the fight. "Is it about the fight? Or is it… more about what I said in the PT room?"

“Remus…” His eyes started to tear up and he looked even more frustrated now. “I know it’s not going to happen tomorrow or anything, but I don’t know how you think I’m capable of being a parent. How I could ever be capable. I want to. I love the idea of having a tiny Remus running around and taking care of him. But I’m so awful at functioning like a basic human being. I either shove my feelings behind a wall or explode into fucking tears like a tantruming toddler. I just got into a fight because I couldn’t handle my feelings and now I can barely take care of myself because of it.” He broke out into a sob. “I’m so stupid.” 

"Sirius, you are  _ not  _ stupid," he said, firmly, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "Today has been an emotional day. Your fight today wasn't because you were stupid or even because you made a bad decision. It was an emotional decision, and that isn't bad either." He rubbed Sirius' back, holding him close as he cried. "And I think you'll be a good parent because I see you with Reg and Jules and the Dumais babies. Us having babies won't happen for a long time, if it does happen, and we'll have many conversations about it before that." He kissed the top of Sirius' head and hummed softly. "And you're working on your independence and human feelings and all that. You're working to be better, and that's more than a lot of people can say. More than a lot of  _ parents _ can say."

Sirius took a deep shaky breath into the crook of Remus’ neck and brought his hands to his back to grip on. There was truth in a lot of what Remus had said that he couldn’t deny and it was comforting. He had been working on a lot of things and was even planning on talking to Heather soon, which felt like a huge step. After a moment of breathing, he placed a few slow, thorough kisses on Remus’ neck and whispered, “Thank you. Thank you.” 

“My sweetheart,” Remus whispered, rubbing Sirius’ back and sides to calm him down. “My baby boy… you’re doing so well. What can I do to help you feel more secure?” He got them swaying gently, almost like they were slow dancing without music in their en suite. 

“You already do so much. I don’t know what else you could possibly do right now.” A small smile played on his lips, as small he could handle with the split in the bottom one, and he allowed himself to be swayed. It was a nice feeling. He placed another kiss on Remus' neck and said, “You always make me feel the most secure. You’re like magic.”

“Magic, huh?” He hummed, smiling slightly. “Come on you, let’s go to bed. I can snuggle you better from there.” He pulled back just enough to kiss Sirius’ forehead. They got into bed and Sirius curled right up against Remus’ chest, listening to the steady thump of Remus’ heart as he fell asleep. 

|----|

Over the next few weeks, Sirius healed from the injuries caused by the fight and took a quick trip to the Lupin’s home once again so he could have his tooth fixed. Hope handled most of the process, mostly so she could give him praise for being such a fierce individual, while also doing her best to make it clear he probably should avoid fighting like that in the future (for the most part). Once things were back to normal for Sirius there was still plenty of healing to be done on Remus’ end. They already knew it wasn’t going to be easy. The hard cast came off and he switched to a walking boot, which could come off for showers and short periods of time for doctors to check and Moody to carefully work on his ankle.

Sirius also started seeing Heather, the team's therapist, and slowly started to build a rapport with her, working on his childhood issues and high-flaring emotions. After a few weeks, he urged Regulus to give it a try, too. Regulus didn’t take too much convincing, though he was nervous. He’d always been the more logical of the two even for his age and it only made sense to go to therapy after everything. Progress would be slow for both of them, but it was progress nonetheless. 

As healing progressed for everyone there were good and bad days. Sometimes, Sirius would still try to shut people out when he had a particularly bad panic attack, but that reaction always passed. The youngerBlack brother was beginning to step more and more outside of his comfort zone, which wasn’t always successful, but he never stopped trying. Remus was doing every little thing he could to move the healing process forward and had a lot of good days. Not all of them could be good days though. 

Remus' first day back on the ice was made memorable by the Lions showing up all in their newly-made Lupin jerseys, featuring his number 6 proudly on the back. There were definitely tears. Remus laced his skates on and did a few easy loops around the rink before stepping back off into Sirius' embrace. The rest of the off-season and pre-season was much the same with Remus working with the team more and more on the ice. 

He fit in with the other guys as if he’d been with them for years and it was wonderful. It seemed like things couldn’t get any better, but then Arthur took Sirius to the side and told him the team wanted him to be captain. The whole thing left him amazed and emotional with how much the people around believed in his capability. Remus teased him a little, because he called it months ago and Sirius had said it would never happen. Sirius then had to admit that Daddy, once again, knew best.

The first game of the season was incredible. The place was packed with Lions fans, many of them queer and new to the sport. Remus, as usual, wrapped his stick in rainbow tape, but so many of the other Lions wanted some that they had to get another roll to pass around. If it made Remus and Sirius blink away tears in the locker room, no one said anything. Any fear Sirius may have had about coming out to the world had been mostly shattered. Realistically he knew there were still going to be bigots, but this proved how much love won out.

Things would never be perfect, but a lot of it was so good and the things that weren’t could be worked on, together. 


End file.
